Time Trap
by MightyMoose
Summary: Tenchi is seperated from the girls and lands in the future. Final chapter up, thanks for all the input.
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
It was another beautiful day at the Masaki shrine as the sun was beginning to come up over the mountains. Tenchi had already been at the shrine early and was sitting at the top of the shrine steps taking in the view. This was one of the few times in the past few months that he actually got some peace and quite. It had been two months since the Emperor of Jurai, Azusa, and his two wives, Misaki and Funaho had first appeared. Since then it has been pretty much the same thing. "Sigh!" Why should I be so miserable though? After all any seventeen year old guy would kill to have as many women give them as much attention has he got? But they were always fighting over him especially Aeka and Ryoko day after day. They only thing different was when the new arrival came, Kiyone. She had been Mishosi's partner in the past and was not very pleased to be her partner again. She had most likely sent by the Galaxy Police to keep an eye on things and Mishoshi. He liked Kiyone, yes she was very attractive, but saw Tenchi more like a brother. They has had some nice chats in the past two months, it was nice talking to someone not trying to get their hands all over you. He truly liked all the girls a great deal, but it had only been lately that he could truly narrow his potential romantic affections to two, the two that fought over him the most. He loved Washu, Sasami, and Mishoshi a great deal, and besides Sasami was more like a little sister anyway. But he knew if he even showed a little bit of interest between Ryoko and Aeka the other would be very hurt and he could not bare that. That is why he was kind and polite, but tried to keep a little distance. "Tenchi! " Tenchi jumped. He turned to see Ryoko floating a few inches above him. "Ryoko, you scared me." "I am sorry Tenchi but I was worried." She said in a very concerned voice. Tenchi wanted to get upset but she had that sad worried look on her face. "Sigh.I am sorry to worry you Ryoko, but I have to go to the fields now, please forgive me I would never want to hurt you." He replied in a tender voice smiling at her and walked off. Ryoko did not know how to take that, usually he got mad when she got overprotective, was that real admiration she saw in his face, was it love? Washu had been working on a new invention the entire night. She strolled into lunch where everyone but Tenchi's father (who was away on business) and sat down to lunch. Sasami was still setting the table as everyone chatted among themselves. Aeka had noticed how both Tenchi and especially Ryoko were being quite. She must admit she was growing to like Ryoko as a friend, they had shared some much, even if they were rivals for the same man's affection. But in the past month they had actually hung out together with the pursuit of Tenchi on the back burner. Ryoko looked a little sad and Tenchi looked more distant. She had lately noticed he was giving her and Ryoko a wide berth at times. Was it the new girl, Kiyone, he talked with her a lot? No that could not be it they acted more like siblings. What is wrong with Lord Tenchi? Sasami was worried too. She noticed Tenchi more and more in his own thoughts, and how that distracted everyone. Things were not easy for her the past two months. She thought she had been ok with the whole Tsunami thing, but once again she was struggling with it. She really needed Aeka, Tenchi, and the others. But everyone seemed so preoccupied. She spent a lot of time with Ryo-oh-ki, she was loving her more and more, in cabbit or humanoid form. She had been also spending time with Mishoshi; she was a real friend, ditzy or not. She confided a lot to the blonde detective lately and she found that she was very comforting. One night she had another terrible dream and Aeka was gone and could not find anyone else. She felt so alone for a moment and just returned to her room and cried, suddenly Mishoshi burst in (nearly tripping over something). "Sasami are you alright, I thought I heard someone crying? Sasami your crying, oh you poor thing." Mishoshi hugged her and held her the entire night; she actually fell asleep in the detective's arms. After a very subdued lunch Washu invited everyone to see her new invention. "What is it?" Yosho asked as everyone looked at a strange box with a computer keyboard imbedded. "I am glad you asked Yosho, with this device we can peer into any place past or present." "Oh my sort of like a time machine Miss Washu?" Aeka asked. "Correct Miss Aeka, instead of going there yourself, with special holographic imaging system you can get the look and feel of being there with out leaving your house." Washu pushed a few buttons and they were all of the sudden in on another planet that resembled prehistoric times, sudden a giant T-rex looking creature popped out of now where and charged the group. Everyone was panicking as it was about to gobble up Washu. But she past through the jaws like a ghost, "Ha ha ha, do not worry everyone it is just a hologram, we can see him and he can actually sense us a little, but we cannot touch each other, genius, pure genius." Everyone just shook there heads. After a few moments of exploring Washu went to turn the machine off, but something went wrong. The others noticed that they were now in some sort of energy bubble and outside the bubble nothing could be seen but darkness. Suddenly things were shaking and some sort of strange wind was blowing. "Washu what is going on?" Tenchi asked with great concern in his voice. "Ummmm, I do not know Tenchi, give me a moment" Washu opened up a panel in the machine and looked inside. Out of now where a hole in the bubble appeared and sucked Tenchi into it then closed. "Tenchi!!!!!" Was the collective cry that went up from everyone. Aeka screamed. Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki tried desperately to force their way after him. Yosho tried to calm Aeka down. Kiyone and Mishoshi tried to comfort Sasami who was crying. She wept in Mishoshi arms as Kiyone put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. Washu just stood there white as a sheet not knowing what to say or do. Tenchi was gone. "Ohhhhhh what happened?" Tenchi asked out loud as he tried to get the cobwebs out of his head. Wasn't I just in Wasu's lab? Where am I now? He looked around and he found his surroundings familiar. He was on the shore at one end of the lake, in the distance he could see some of the steps leading up to the Masaki shrine. It was sunset. He looked over to the house but it was not there. "What is going on?" Suddenly he heard a loud roar coming from the sky; he looked up and saw some sort of a spaceship. "That is not a Jurai or Galaxy Police ship!" The ship was big, about five times larger than an American aircraft carrier and maybe more, he was still feeling a little light headed. Suddenly he saw objects fall from the ship and land about a mile away. He just stared at the ship for a few moments, and then the ground started to shake. He turned away from lake and saw something coming toward them. "What in the world are those things!?!?!" Tenchi saw five huge robots coming toward him. They stop a couple of yards from him. Each one had to be at least around fifty or more feet tall. Two looked like over sized knights and each held a very large gun in there hands, a laser weapon? The other three instead of arms had what Tenchi assumed to be laser weapons hanging from their shoulders, they were big too. They also had some sort of box like object over its left shoulder with holes in it. Where they some sort of advanced missile launcher? A small ship suddenly appeared and landed near by, two dozen of some sort of troops came pouring out of it. They approached him, one of the robots without arms kneeled and a figure came out. "Gulp...Tenchi you are a dead man." He said to himself. An hour had passed and Tenchi was on the ground still with a woolen looking blanket around him. He was drinking some water that had been handed to him in something that looked like a canteen. He was trying to make sense of everything. He was on Earth and these were not aliens. The only problem was he was in the future, four hundred years in the future. Apparently Earth had advanced a great deal and had an Empire that spanned the galaxy. That was about all he could understand from what he had been told. He looked around at the male and female soldiers. They all were in forest type camouflage gear, they also wore some sort of armor. The armor was around their upper body, and also covering their shoulders. Some had armor protecting their arms and legs, part of the leg armor look like shine guards. They wore helmets with visors they could flip down over their eyes. They had a variety weapons, laser rifles mostly, but many had different types of attachments to them. Well at least they stopped pointing those weapons at me from those, what did they call them "Mechs"? I wonder if they ran into Jurai out in space, I do not know if they could avoid it. Did I just call them, "They"? The one that climbed down from his Mech was named Adam Jones and he was some sort of Sergeant Major. He also wore armor but did not have a helmet on, only a plain red bandana around his head. He was a big brute around 6'3, and very cut as far as muscle wise. He had a scar going from his forehead straight down over his left eye and extending down to his chin. He had short military styled brown hair and blue eyes. He had a patch on his short sleeve near his shoulder on his uniform part covered by his body armor. It had a picture of Earth and the words Earth Defense Force (EDF), on the other was a United States flag. Most of the soldiers had different flags of different nations; one even had a Mars Colony flag. Adam told him that some of the orbiting out posts and military ships had detected a strange energy reading in this area then it was gone. "So how are you doing Tenchi?" Adam asked him. "Ummm fine umm Sergeant, the medic looked over me and said I was fine." Tenchi replied. "Good, your name, it is Juraian is it not?" "Yes, it is, do you know about them?" Adam frowned. "Yes we know about Jurai, and I was afraid of that." Suddenly another roar was heard above them a ship appeared near the Earth ship. Hey isn't that one of the queens of Jurai ships? Tenchi thought. He looked around and could tell most of these people were not pleased to see them. On the other side of the lake four dozen Juraian soldiers assembled and marched toward their position, after being beamed down. Two large egg looking machines with legs armed with two large laser mounts, one on each side, two medium ones sticking out their front end. Plus a circular sphere shaped device on top of it, equal in size to the rocket launchers on the armless mechs. They halt a few yards away from the Earth group and the two forces just stared at each other. The tension was thick in the air. "Lt. should I get back in my mech?" Adam asked the female officer near him. She shook her head. The commander of the Jurai force looked at Tenchi, "There he is, get him." "What!?!" Tenchi said in shock. "I am Lt. Kelly, please stand down, you are on our world you do not do anything without explaining your selves first!" The Jurai commander ignored her as three Juraians advanced toward Tenchi. Before they got there Adam flew into them and knocked them all to the ground with a variety of martial arts moves. He was in the process of drawing his sidearm. Tenchi was impressed with his speed and power. One of the Juraians on the ground raised his staff weapon and it started to glow on one end and a short energy blast shot forth from it. Adam managed to dodge most of it, it did not harm him but left a singe streak in his armor around his chest. He pointed his sidearm back at the one that fired on him. Suddenly Juraian and Earth war machines started to target each other. Soldiers on each side started to point their weapons at each other. Oh my am I going to start a War? Suddenly a voice familiar to Tenchi spoke. "Captain, please stand down, we are guests here." It was Funaho, queen of Jurai. Both sides calmed down, but held their weapons at the ready. Funaho walked toward Adam and gives him a short hug, much to everyone's surprise. "It is good to see you again Sergeant Jones." Adam saluted as he holstered his weapon, but said, "Your majesty. Lately I am usually not pleased to see anyone from Jurai, but you are an exception." Funaho smiled. "I understand, I hope both Jurai and Earth will be on better terms in the near future." Tenchi just had a confused expression on his face. Funaho leaned down and helped Tenchi up. "We have much to discuss Lord Tenchi." Suddenly another ship appeared over head. "Oh my here comes Misaki." A few moments later Misaki beamed down. With amazing speed ran over to Tenchi knocking soldiers from both sides out of the way. "Tenchi!!!!!! Oh Tenchi where are my babies..sob!" Misaki was shaking Tenchi so violently that he could not respond for a few minutes. Tenchi finally told them about Washu's invention, the energy bubble and then coming here. "Oh my, my babies are lost in time...SOB!!!!!!!!" Tenchi just looked down to the ground with a sad expression. "I assume Yosho was in this "bubble as well?" Funaho asked. "Yes." Tenchi replied. Lt. Kelly then spoke up. "Excuse me your majesties but I need an explanation." Lt. Kelly was surprised at how fast Misaki appeared in front of her with an angry expression. "Listen here lady don't you have respect for a grieving mother!!!!!" Lt. Kelly considered drawing her sidearm. Misaki expression softened when she saw Adam. He had looked away for a moment and was only slightly surprised to see Misaki in front him with big puppy dog eyes. "Oh Sergeant Jones how are you, it is so good to see you I was pleased to hear that you had survived, did you get that scar at...?" "Yes your majesty I did" "Oh you poor thing come to Misaki.." Everyone including Tenchi nearly falls down as Misaki gives him one of her big hugs, of course he has to lean down a little. (Funaho and Adam sweat drop) Suddenly a smaller earth ship lands near by, some Earth officers climb out. A general approaches Funaho and salutes. "Queen Funaho, we have been in contact with your husband. He is quite interested that you and Queen Misaki return to Jurai with the one known as Tenchi. We respectfully ask since Tenchi also appears to be an Earth native that someone from Earth accompanies him has a guardian." Misaki having Adam by his right arm drags him over. "Thank you General, and we humbly request that you send Sergeant Jones, one of earth's greatest warriors, (Adam sweat drop) to be the one to accompany him." Funaho smiles as she agrees with her sister. "Yes general, he would make an excellent choice." Yes a very good choice. Thought the general. "Sergeant Jones!" "Yes sir!" "You are to report back to your base and prepare yourself to look after this boy here. Upon reaching Jurai you will be contact by personnel from our embassy their for further instruction. Report to Queen Misaki and Funaho. Remember you are a guest their and represent the EDF, be on your best behavior!" "Yes Sir" taking his leave from Funaho and Misaki he climbs into his mech and heads the way the Earth forces had come. When he was out of sight Adam looked up from his piloting seat. God is this a punishment for doing something bad? After the earth forces left Tenchi accompanied Funaho back to her ship, on the way he was informed that his father had passed on centuries ago. He was now in his quarters staring down at Earth, he was crying. "Oh dad I wish I could see you again.sniff.and where are the others? I am alone, what is going to happen to me? -Next Chapter - Tenchi on Jurai 


	2. Chapter two

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
Adam had reported to Queen Funaho's ship and two days had already passed. Tenchi had a lot of questions for Adam and Queen Funaho. He learned that Jurai had given up claims to the Earth solar system and watched over the Earth as they slowly expanded out into space. Earth had colonies and territories all over the known universe. They had come into conflict with a few alien races, but always managed to come out on top. In the past fifty years relations with Earth and Jurai were becoming strained. Jurai did not like how quickly Earth was advancing in technology and territory. Still they remain on good terms, until one year ago. Tenchi could not help but wonder where Adam fit into all this. Funaho explained. There was another highly advanced reptilian race called the Hilos, they where making advances into both Jurai and Earth territory one year ago after diplomatic means had failed to settle a dispute about certain unexplored regions of space. About fifteen months ago the two queens and the Emperor himself were touring military outposts in Jurai and Earth territories where they bordered Hilos space. They had come to an Earth outpost known as Fort Lincoln on a planet very close to Hilos space. The base had a shield protecting it from orbiting attack, but was vulnerable to attack from the ground. While there a large Hilos attack force surrounded the out post and advanced further into Earth space. The queen and Emperor were trapped on the planet; they had come in a Jurai light cruiser that had been destroyed in orbit. While on the planet they were assigned a force of EDF Armored Infantry along with their Jurai escorts for protection. The Emperor and his queens lived right along side the soldiers from Earth for three months. One of those soldiers was Adam Jones, a highly decorated EDF Special Forces soldier, he had been there training some cadets in mech tactics, he was twenty-six at the time and he did not have a scare on his face. For some reason the two queens and even the Emperor had taken a liking to him. When the Hilos ground forces attacked Adam showed great courage and skill in facing them. He was efficient and brutal in battle destroying untold numbers of enemy troops and their armored machines. He fought either on foot or in a mech, he was an effective Infantry soldier, mech pilot, fighter ace, and could fly a variety of other craft such as military transport ships and combat shuttles. The Hilos managed to surround Fort Lincoln in space but could not manage to gain a good foothold on the planet. The queens took part by attending to wounded Earth soldiers; many had never seen Juraian royalty. Many wounded soldiers consider them angels. Both queens were hit hard when soldiers under their care did not make it. Adam himself managed to save the lives of the Emperor and his queens on more then one occasion. Funaho and Misaki enjoy conversing with him; they found him witty, caring, and wise. When Misaki learned that he had lost his mother and father to a Space pirate attack when he was a boy caused her motherly instincts to kick in, she treated him like an adopted child. The Emperor actually found it amusing having Misaki fuse over him, and this mighty Earth Warrior not knowing how to take it. Funaho also started to treat him like a son, they had long private talks one Earthling to another. Misaki actually brought up the idea of adopting Adam after spending two months on the planet. Funaho thought the Emperor would blow a fuse, but he laughed and part joking, part seriously said, "Now that may be a very good idea my wife." He too had private conversations with Adam and admired his warrior spirit and skill when facing the enemy. After three months the Emperor had been seriously wounded and needed to go to Jurai to be healed. Adam with permission of his superiors hatched a daring plan. They would sneak the Emperor and his wives out on one of the last undamaged earth light cruisers the Defenders of Fort Lincoln had. They would flee to Jurai space and seek the aid of the Jurai fleet. After initial gains at the out set of the Earth-Hilos War, things were now pretty much a stalemate. Earth was building up its forces on the Hilos Front but it was taking a lot of time. Jurai already had a large number of ships near the border of Earth space and could reach Fort Lincoln in a few days; one can only wonder why they did not already relieve the Fort and rescued their Emperor. The plan was a success, but very costly, all the Earth personal that went on the mission, except Adam, were killed. Aboard the King's flag ship Adam was treated for severe injuries he had suffered. He was not pleased to hear that the Jurai council had gotten a treaty with the Hilos in the Emperor's name. In return for with drawing from any and all Jurain Space, Jurai agreed to stay out of the conflict. The Emperor was still in bad shape, and was unable to do anything, while he was still recovering and healing. Until he made a full recovery, the Jurian Council held power. Many on the council did not like Earth. When Earth heard about the Jurai- Hilos Treaty many felt betrayed. Adam still suffering from his injuries requested that he be given a small one man ship to return to Fort Lincoln, which now seemed about to fall. Misaki begged him not to do it, but he said he did not feel right being safe here while his comrades were facing such dangers. The two queen's actually cried as they watched him fly away toward what seemed like certain doom. The Emperor was furious at his council, but he was bound by their treaty. The Earth-Hilos War lasted nine months. Earth finally drove the Hilos back and took over a large part of their territory. The Hilos surrendered and promised never to threaten Earth again. Many Earthlings however started to hate Jurai because it seemed they refused to help. Fort Lincoln did fall. Adam was one of the survivors and spent a month in a prison camp. It was a miracle that he survived the camp, many Earthlings captured as prisoners usually did not last long under Hilos care. Adam saw a lot of his fellow soldiers, brutally mistreated and killed. He returned to active duty after spending a few months recovering mentally and physically. He had no personal ill will toward The Emperor and his queens, but the council was another matter. In the few months prior to Tenchi's appearance, Some Earth and Jurain military forces engaged in some minor conflicts. Neither side, even though there were deaths on both sides, really wanted war. Tenchi also learned a little about Adam's past. Most of his family on his father's side came from a military background; they also were Christian believers since the early twentieth century. His mother was a missionary. His father had been in the military, but found the life of a Christian Missionary in space exciting. Both were killed during an attack by space pirates. Spaces Pirates of the day were nations onto themselves and separated into different clans, each trying to gain control of the other. They controlled large numbers of ships and weapons. His younger two younger sisters, they would be 22(Amy) the youngest would be 16(Jill), she was just a baby when the attack came, had been taken by the pirates. He was then sent to be raised by his father's brother; he too was a military man. He became close with his younger cousin Sarah, she was Tenchi's age. Tenchi saw a picture of Adam and Sarah posing for a picture after Adam had won some medal. She had her one arm around his waist, she was a petite gal, and the other one stretched out with a victory sign. Tenchi thought she was very beautiful and her red hair made him think of Washu. Tenchi found out that Adam was currently on of the most decorated soldiers in the EDF, he even had metals and citations form other races military forces that were allied with Earth. Despite losing his family Adam never lost his faith in God, but he trained himself hard in the martial arts and military tactics to one day avenge their deaths, and maybe find his sisters. Would they even be alive, would they even remember him? Years later Tenchi would always amaze at the contradiction in this man. In battle fearless, efficient, and ruthless. But he also could show that he could be very wise and very tender hearted, at least for a guy that could break your neck. At 18 Adam joined the U.S. Space Marines, later he would be sent to service in the EDF. He had seen a lot of combat; pirates, Hilos, other aliens of all sorts in the past nine years. As well as becoming one of the top soldiers in the EDF. Many thought he should become an officer, but he was proving too valuable in the position he was in now. Tenchi learned a little about the Earth current political climate. Each nation retained its independence and had colonies and even planets as part of their territory across the galaxy. They even maintained their own military forces, but they would come together under the Earth Congress for mutual defense and profit. The EDF served as a coming together of these nations to protect the peoples and interests of Earth. Somehow this system worked. During the trip to Jurai Tenchi even spared with Adam to relieve the tension and boredom using his Tenchi-ken. Adam was armed with a light sword type weapon. Adam just looked at him funny when he called Adam's weapon a sleeker version of a light saber. The weapon proved most formidable. Many Earth soldiers carried a variety of energy blade type weapons, along with traditional metal bladed weapons. The 14 inch raider attack Bowie Adam wore looked even meaner then his light sword, and Adam was just as efficient with it. Upon arriving on Jurai, Adam changed into a dress uniform and escorted Tenchi into a private audience with the Azusa. Tenchi was especially afraid when the Emperor gave him an evil look that could melt stone. As both Tenchi and Adam bowed the Emperor got straight to the point. "Tenchi, where are my daughters and my son?" Tenchi explained. Azusa expression softened a little. "Sigh.ok Lord Tenchi that does not surprise me, but what are we to do with you? Ummmm, even though I am not pleased with you, are still my great grandson. Tenchi I will give you two days to consider, do you want to stay here on Jurai or return to Earth. Sergeant Jones, please step forward." Adam does and bows. "Sergeant I was pleased to hear from my wives that you are doing well. Have you made any progress in finding your sisters? " "No your majesty I have not." "Adam if I can help you in anyway, it is the least I can do aft.." "I understand your majesty, and thank-you." Azusa clears his voice, "Tenchi I will leave you in the capable care of the sergeant." Adam salutes the Emperor as he leaves his throne to walk out of the room. Before he is gone he stops, "Sergeant, are there many Earth soldier that would still salute me out of respect?" "Yes sir, but if they were in the presence of certain Jurai council members, that member would get a different kind of salute." The Emperor laughed. The queens were surprised to find their husband in the garden on the shores of a large lake, just looking out. As they approached they could hear him say, "A different kind of salute..Hahahahahaha!" The queens just looked at each other. Two days later after much thought on the matter Tenchi came before the Emperor and declared his intention to join the EDF. This shook both the queens; The Emperor said that it was his decision. "Lord Tenchi you are still a part of the royal family and do partial reflects on Jurai, I expect you to reflect especially well. We will be keeping an eye on you and expect you to visit the court on a regular basis if it does not interfere with you duties." Yes, my Lord." Tenchi bowed. "Go now and may Tsunami watch over you." "Thank-you Great grand father, I will do my best." Tenchi departed. Misaki was a little teary eyed until she noticed the look on her husband's face. He actually looks pleased and proud about Tenchi's decision; I thought he did not like him? Returning to Earth Tenchi enrolled in a military academy for One year and six months. There he learned how to become an EDF solider, crash course style. The Earth government sent Adam to watch over him and tutor him in military matters. The academy was a two year prep school to join the ranks of the EDF. Tenchi studied and trained hard. Adam was surprised at the speed Tenchi picked up things, not only was he become familiar with all the technological changes, he was showing signs of being a great solider. Adam helped him out as well as other students the best he could. At the Academy Tenchi met Sarah, Adam's cousin and a few other people that would become his friends. Hank Thomas and his twin sister Carol were from a highly competitive military family. Hank was tall with blonde hair and all American good looks. Carol looked like a young Pamela Anderson from the twentieth century. Neither of them liked Tenchi at first because of his Jurai blood. But when they heard that he was getting private lessons from Adam Jones, a great and respected warrior, and fellow American, they started to change their tune. They acted like groupies around Adam who seemed to be in constant sweat drop mode when they were around him. This was a source of great amusement for Tenchi. Scarlet Woo, a Chinese technical and mechanical genius, Boaz Su an African from Egypt, and Lisa Smith, a dark hair beauty from Vega colony with a constant look in her eye that made him think of Ryoko, Ryoko in a very bad mood that is. She also tended to be withdrawn, hanging with the group but usually a bit distant. These formed the core of Tenchi's friends. He was well liked and respected by all his teacher and instructors. Tenchi managed to graduate with all his new friends in the middle of his class, not bad for starting so late, Hank and Carol finished one and two. The new friends were out celebrating at a beach on the coast of France. Adam was away visiting friends at the time but they soon would be together again. The young cadets would have a week to relax before having to report to a transport ship to be taken to a EDF boot camp for graduating cadets. This would decide their next step in their military career, many cadets that survived would go on to officer's school. Tenchi and Sarah was sitting on a dune at sun down fifty feet from the camp fire were Hank, Carol, Scarlet, Boaz, were sitting and laughing and joking sometimes singing "Tenchi and Sarah...' Tenchi would blush and Sarah would laugh. "So Tenchi do you miss your family that is missing, and ummm.: Sarah hesitated. "Tenchi smiled, "Yes, I really miss dad and grand pa a lot. And I do miss all those girls too, but it almost seems like a life time ago." "Ummm, do you think Adam will kill me if he knew we were sort of seeing each other?" "Are we Tenchi?" Tenchi blushed,"Well I know how your family believes in that un equally yoked thing and me not being a Christian." "Tenchi, I believe in it too." "Ummm yes well.Ummmmm.yeah...ummm" Sarah smiled. " Tenchi I like you, and I am willing to see were this thing goes, but that is one of a few obstacles in the way of a deeper and serious relationship between us." "I could convert." "Tenchi you cannot do that just to be in a relationship with me it would never workout." She snuggled up to Tenchi and put her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Tenchi can we not just enjoy each other's company for now, I love spending time with you." And I would move the moon itself to spend time with you Sarah. "Ok Sarah you got it, I love spending time with you as well." Sarah stood up first and then Tenchi did as well, they were still holding hands, upon standing Sarah gives him a short kiss on the cheek, Tenchi's heart skipped a beat. "Thanks Tenchi." "I never want to hurt you Sarah." She smiled, "I know; besides Adam would kill you if you did. " She said sweetly. "Gulp...and he is perfectly capable of it too." Tenchi Thought. She then ran towards Lisa, who was by herself at the surf line, She plowed into Lisa with a big hug. "Lisa.." If it was anyone else Lisa would have been angry, she was not the touchy, feely type. But she had grown to love this bubbly red head. Who could be quite a force herself when angered, Lisa leaned that first hand. In a hand to hand combat exercise early in her first semester she had easily beat most of the cadets, Hank was a little harder but she beat him too, finally it was Sarah turn. At first she was humiliating Sarah, then all of the sudden Sarah lost her temper and floored her and proceeded to beat her with lightning fast moves. She lost. Everyone cheered, most did not like the girl from Vega with a chip on her shoulder. She was on the mat a lone even an hour later, I lost, no I must never show weakness never again. Lisa begin to tear up. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. It was Sarah, who knelt down and held Lisa as she sobbed for hours in the red heads arms. She told her how she had been taken from her family as a child, and raised as a pirate, a female pirate took a liking to her and trained in the arts of combat until she was killed in a raid. When Lisa turned thirteen she had the misfortune of being more "developed" than other girls. She was taken in by a pirate Captain that was taking more than a liking to her, she was raped, abused by his crew (Male and female alike), and tormented. After a year of this she was left behind after a raid and found by a Galaxy patrol and returned to her closest living relatives on Vega Colony. She vowed never to be weak and helpless again. She trained hard in every kind of martial Arts and studied to enter an academy and join the EDF. She was growing in to a very attractive well toned young lady, but the look in her eyes was the reflect of a soul full of hate, bitterness, and self loathing. She had never cried since she was thirteen, but now she found herself weeping in this strange girls arms. She would grow to love Sarah as a friend. She would talk all the time about someone called Jesus. She was not one for religion. But Lisa saw something in Sarah that she wanted, peace. So after many discussions and tears she deiced to ask Jesus in to her heart, that was six months ago. It had been a rough road, but she actually did feel more peaceful inside, and that gave her much hope. Still she did not know how to handle being around most people, and could be still withdrawn, that is till Sarah would grab her and drag her out of her with drawl if she wanted to her not. Lisa had also gotten some instruction from Adam, which she thought was strange. She heard about his reputation in battle, she assumed he was like most men arrogant and a drool monster, she had problems with men. But he proved to be quite insightful in the ways of God. Also other than Tenchi he was the only one of the instructors that could beat her, she was used to being on equal footing with the other instructors. Adam was clearly better. She actually looked up to him, though she did not pant over him like Hank and Carol. Ok maybe she did have a small crush on the guy. He did have nice.ummm abs. But now she found herself being dragged back physically to the group of friends. Hank was giggling, "Watch out Lisa, Tenchi might get jealous...hehehehehe," Lisa Stuck her tongue out at Hank and winked at Tenchi, who nearly fell over laughing. For the rest of the night the friends sang EDF battle songs by the camp fire and watched the stars come out. Where would they be going? Tenchi and his classmates landed on the planet Fo, home world of the Creen, a recent ally of Earth. The Creen where very similar to Earthlings except for the purple skin and hair. Many had been former slaves, Creen men made excellent laborers and Creen woman were said to be very beautiful and used as sex slaves. All Creen had a very exotic look that stirred the passions of other races and could be quite passive. They had been slaves for centuries. But with the aide Of Earth rebelled against all the races that held them captive and established a new world for themselves. Creen were still in slavery around the universe, but many prayed for the day they could all come home. Till then their world, and newly formed military forces were strong Earth in turn for supporting them had a few military bases on their new home world. And on Fo they had a very large training bases. Boot camp here we come! Tenchi thought.  
  
Next Chapter- The girls return from the energy bubble and find a very different Tenchi. 


	3. Chapter Three

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
Tenchi and his friends stood at attention in a group of fifty cadets, still inside their transport, listening to a young female Captain talk about how EDF soldiers were guests and to be on their best behavior. "Now Cadets the Creen are known for being quite shy at times, you will also find all their males and females very attractive, it seems that there is no such thing as an ugly Creen. However once you peak their interest, especially among their females, they can become surprisingly aggressive as far as wanting to get to, umm know you better. And no one is quite sure what will peak interest, so be careful. Cadets you are to be friendly and courteous, but you are not to pursue any kind of romantic relationships, and especially sexual! Creen among themselves mate for life, and form strong bonds with those they first have sex with, extremely strong bonds. For example, when they were slaves many masters would make sure they were the first to have sex with their female Creen slaves. After which they formed a bond with the slave master and would do anything to please them, anything. This has been a source of confusion and heartache for many a Creen Slave, especially the females. Just think having feelings you can almost not control for someone that treats you, your family, and your friends with extreme cruelty, yet you will do anything to please him. Do not break this rule, or you might find yourself in the brig or worse. It has been five years since we helped them gain a home world of their own. The Creen consider us to be a heroic and an honorable people, you are to surpass their expectations. Is that Clear!" "Yes sir!" The cadets replied. "Excellent, Dismissed." Tenchi and friends along with numerous cadets from other ships, gather in the space port to await transportation to the training base. They stand together in a group as other cadets take a quick look around. From his first look at the Creen Tenchi found what the Captain was true. The port was full of Creen and not an ugly one in the bunch. From a distance one might think they were all the same, but upon closer examination they had different facial features and different shades of hair. The males looked like Greek gods, and the women looked ever bit a goddess. He notices that they looked at EDF military personal with a sense of awe, but also shyness. One Creen female sitting in a reception area got his attention he could not help but stare. "Wow she is.....oops is Sarah watching me?" She was not. Sarah, Carol, Scarlet and Lisa were all staring at two male Creen working on an environmental unit; they had their outer uniforms off and were wearing some sort of tank top. Tenchi frowned as he could almost see drool forming on his female friends chins. Of course Hank and Boaz were already leaving puddles of drool on the space port floor. Tenchi was surprised when a young female Creen coming up to him. "Hello soldier can I help you?" "Umm no thanks I am just waiting." She took him by the arm. "Well let me wait with you." Suddenly another young Creen female came over then another, Tenchi was surrounded by females that were intent to wait with him. Tenchi turned to were his friends were now watching, he expected Sarah to have an angry expression. What he saw surprised him, all his friends including Sarah were either on the ground or bent over laughing. All the other cadets looked at the scene with blank expressions. Suddenly there was a commotion as Creen and EDF military personal came in. One of them was Adam Jones. "Alight cadets line up!" Adam yelled. The Cadets obeyed, as Tenchi was carrying his stuff to join the other cadets he was afraid that his new fan club would follow him. But for some strange reason they had stopped paying attention to him, he did not notice they were staring at Adam. The cadets were directed outside to waiting hover trucks. As Tenchi and friends were waiting for a truck to climb into they noticed Tenchi's Creen fan club was now starting to surround Adam, in fact is was growing. Creen males would point at Adam as if he were someone famous. Creen women came up to him and hug him or try and touch him. The crowd kept growing. Creen males wanted to shake his hand. Creen women had tears in their eye, not ones of sorrow, but thankful and joyful tears. Little Creen Children would be brought to him just for him to hold them and maybe get a picture or video on the event. Adam looked as though he had done this before. The one that had been on Tenchi's arm a few moments ago now had a firm grip on Adam's left one. "Poor Tenchi, looks like your fan club likes the Sergeant now." Chuckled Hank. Carol and Lisa looked a little jealous. Boaz and Scarlet looked amazed at the crowd that was forming. Tenchi turned to Sarah. "Sarah do you know what is going on?" Sarah was getting into a fully loaded truck. "Yeah, but I will tell you later, see you at camp, upstaged lover boy." She winked at him as the tuck hovered away. A well toned and very beautiful Female Creen Military officer approached him. She had a much harder look about her then the other Creen females. "Are you Cadet Tenchi Misaki?" Tenchi saluted. "Yes sir!" "Good I am Lieutenant Au Please come with me to the hover car, You are ridding with me." "Yes Sir!" Au turned then smiled and said out loud, "Can't take him any where on this planet." Tenchi Waited in the car with the Lt. Au. "Make your self comfortable cadet, we are waiting on the Sergeant." "Yes sir, umm Lieutenant what is all the fuss about?' "You know the Sergeant yes?" "A little bit sir." "Well as you know he has had quite an interesting military career so far. Our great leader rose up and organized a rebellion against our many masters from a variety of worlds. For years we tried to free ourselves, but simply did not have enough strength to for a total victory. Our Leader appealed for help among other worlds, not even Jurai wanted to come to our aid. Earth was the only power that seemed interested. A small force of EDF armored Infantry came to a small base on this world we had managed to take this world and was colonizing it. Our original home world was lost to memory. But our leader knew if we were to free our people scattered through out the universe we needed a home. A beginning point, something to rally around, our species can be quite timid. This world would be our new beginning point; we would free ourselves grow strong and take our place our place in the universe as a free people. But our former masters had other plans. They gathered a large force made up of military units from a variety of worlds that had a stake in keeping my people as slaves. Individually these worlds were no match for Earth, but together, even if they were still out matched, would present the Earth with s tough a choice. Should they shed the blood of Earth's sons and daughters for slaves? The master's plan was simple. Even if they had to destroy a small force of EDF, they were sure Earth would not have the stomach for a prolonged conflict. Just after the EDF recon force landed on Fo, this world was surrounded. They were going to make an example of us. They landed and slaughtered any Creen they came across. They recorded their victories live and forced many a Creen slave still in bondage to watch. The EDF recon force fought bravely. They assured us Earth would send a relieve force; unfortunately do to the size of the enemy forces it would take a little time to gather enough strength to defeat them. It was truly a low point. They slowly were destroying us. Our leader fell into a depression, he also felt guilty that these brave Earthlings fighting with them were doomed to die. And once the Earth force arrived they may not even be a world to relieve. Earth may seek some revenge for the loss of their Recon force, but would they truly want to fight to free our people, which would be very costly indeed." "Finally they had all surviving earth forces and what reminded of the rebels cornered. They were going to be sure to show this event live. What the slaves saw was quite unintended by the masters. They saw Creen rebels and EDF soldiers fighting side by side. Secretly the rebels had taken over the transmission, then our great leader appeared, he begged our people never to give up. The masters were about to gain control again but when a force of their military broke through the defenses where our leader was they deiced against. Suddenly they saw our leader wounded trying to protect a group of Creen children, they were to be shot, suddenly out of no where a member of the EDF recon force plows right into the enemy, that soldier was Adam Jones. He fought like a demon until other EDF soldiers and two Wolverines (the mechs with laser cannons hanging from there shoulders) came to help and formed a barrier between our leader and the children from the enemy. The Masters were shocked; maybe that is why they did not stop the transmission. The picture that would stick in every Creen's mind was our leader standing between the two Wolverines with Adam by his side fighting, they would especially recall a frightened little Creen girl running in between them and the enemy then collapsing in a heap, she was not dead but frightened. Many a Creen female heart nearly broke until Adam charged out and grabbed the girl, protecting her with his body, two laser hits hit him in his side armor, then a enemy soldier got too close and sliced at him with a light sword type weapon, Adam made short work of him with his bowie but got a nasty slash in the arm. He picked up the girl, then all of the sudden the ground shook, out of the sky came EDF mechs of various types the relief force had finally arrived. No free Creen will ever forget that day. The enemy was retreating. After the battle Creen from around the universe flocked to Fo. Adam is not only remembered because of his bravery in battle, but in the months after he was assigned to the EDF force to help train Free Creen and help Fo build. You see Tenchi we Creen are an impressionable people, and he has truly made an impression on us. His deeds of kindness and encouragement are legend, he showed respect and honor to Creen females and treated them as equals. He helped train some of our first volunteers to the new Creen army. He was always seen helping in the year he spend among my people, helping build a house, calming a frighten child's nerves, singing a baby to sleep, many Creen females simply adore him. And many Creen males want to be just like him. So that is what all the fuss is about. Of the 500 EDF recon personal first sent to Fo, only 100 survive to this day. They are all remembered and will never be forgotten. But Adam is a living breathing hero, not just in word but in deed. Some Earthlings have been.umm disappointing, but his legend continues to grow. He is practically a saint. Good thing he has a strong moral character many a male from any species would find it hard to resist the attention from the Creen ladies he gets." Wow he has the favor of an Emperor and his queens, an honored and respected warrior among his own people, and a hero to an entire race? Sergeant you are amazing. Wait a minute he sings?" In the months to come Tenchi continues his training to become an EDF soldier. He learns more about mechs, weapons, ships, and a variety of other things. After six months in basic training he and his friends go on there first missions, for three months after boot camp they are exposed to combat for the first time. They mostly join in Pirate operations, defending ships and colonies. At the end of the three months all cadets must take an officers exam to get into officers school. Close to the end of the three months Tenchi and Sarah are stationed at a small base on the edges of Earth space and unexplored territory. They were starting to spend a lot of time together and not only does the unequally yoked thing for Sarah needed to be decided, but in the current climate would the royal family have someone already in mind for him to marry? Then in a moment things changed. The base was attacked by a mysterious unknown alien military force. There was no advanced warning, they simply were not picked up on scanners. Tenchi never saw their ships, but there ground forces were scary, they were cover head to toe in some sort of black armor, there mech type robots looked like giant bulky insects, they overwhelmed the base defenders. In the confusion Sarah had been wounded badly, Tenchi was trying to stop her from bleeding; she was begging him to get away. She died in his arms. Tenchi walked out of the rubble where he had found Sarah. And looked at an advancing group of the enemy. They had a 4 dozen mechs types and 500 troops. Sudden Tenchi's forehead glowed and the light hawk wings appeared. He screamed in utter rage and a powerful energy blast seem to shoot form him. The enemy troops that had been advancing on his position were gone. And as quickly as they had come the mysterious enemy left. Tenchi would always mourn for Sarah. He begged forgiveness from Adam, who was hit hard by her death, and her parents. They tried to comfort the young man. His friends also gave him a lot of support. Lisa and Tenchi became close friends; they both would miss that bubbly red head. Tenchi went to officer's school and became a Second Lieutenant. He faced a lot of small battles and conflicts. He proved to be a very capable young officer. He was also wining his share of metals and citations. He maintained close contact with his friends from the academy they too had promising military careers ahead of them. He also made some new ones. The mysterious force never attacked again and that concerned Tenchi. Tenchi never told his superiors about using use light hawk wings. On Jurai when he visited he was gaining the favor of the Jurai royal court, much to the royal family's pleasure. When he was promoted to first Lieutenant he was given command of an armored Infantry squad, which consisted of four mechs and 17 troops, with two armored troop carrying hover craft. Adam was sent to be his Sergeant. Adam was amazed at how far Tenchi had come, and he was still concerned for his friend who never seemed to be quite over Sarah's death. Tenchi and Adam had returned to the Masaki shrine four years after leaving on his grand adventure he was 21 now, Adam was 31. They had come in two space fighters called Space eagles, these fighter were rather large because they could also turn in to giant robots like the Knights (the mechs with arms and hands) they currently had there eagles in robot mode. It was close to sun down. They had gotten out on foot and were searching the grounds. Around the lake. Tenchi soon was lost in memories as he went and visited his Grandmothers grave. Adam left him in peace. He looked around the area that the house was supposed to be in then wondered up to the Cave where the Demon woman Ryoko had been in trapped in. Suddenly an energy bubble popped out of nowhere a few feet away from him and dropped to the ground and disappeared. Then Adam noticed two ladies with galaxy police uniforms on, the blonde one was holding an adorable little light blue hair girl, the same color as Misaki. An elderly gentleman comforting a young woman clothed in a Jurai clothing, a fierce looking woman holding a rabbit, at least Adam thought it was. Two Jurai logs and a young red hair girl. They were familiar to him, yes he had heard about them. "Great landing mom!!!!!!" "Ryoko, be thankful we are back." "We must find Lord Tenchi now." Aeka said. All the ladies voiced agreement. Suddenly they noticed that Yosho was not the only male present. They all looked at Adam with suspicion. (Adam Sweat drop) "Good evening sir ladies, I bet your Tenchi's family, he .." Suddenly Ryoko was in his face "WHERE IS MY TENCHI!!?!?!?" Suddenly he was surrounded by all the ladies throwing questions at him and seemingly very angry at him. They look mad? What did I do? "Ladies please." Sasami kicked him in the shin. "Ouch, that hurt!" "If you think that was bad try this!" Ryoko said has she swung her light sword at him, suddenly Adam who had drawn his light sword blocked her blow. They proceeded to fight, Ryoko thought she would make quick work of him, but that proved to be wrong. He was moving with a lot of speed for a human and was on the attack, it forced her to retreat, some. This guy is good. Ryoko thought. Aeka formed her mini-logs around him and gave him quite a jolt. Although it seemed to hurt Adam, he managed to use his light sword to destroy some of the logs freeing himself. How can he free himself from my logs? Kiyone and Mishoshi raised their guns, only to have them instantly useless, They were unharmed but their guns top halves had be sliced off. Wasu watched with great interest. Ryoko and Adam continue their fight. Ryoko was shocked at how this human seemed to grow stronger with ever blow. Ryo-oh-ki in child form was holding Sasami they were behind Yosho and Aeka. Yosho was impressed with this strangers fighting ability. Suddenly a voice rang out that sound familiar. "Sergeant stand down." As if by reflex Adam stood still and lowered his light sword. "Yes si.." Before he could finish his sentence Ryoko came in and hit him with a upper cut to the chin knocking Adam to the ground. "Alright bub maybe you will talk if I cut off your leg." She raised her sword but before swing it a green energy blast from a laser pistol shoot between her and the stranger. "Ryoko don't you dare harm him! Calm down now!!!!!!!" Ever one was shocked they all recognized the voice now it was Tenchi. Everyone but Adam, who was listening to birds at the moment, turned and looked at Tenchi. He was no longer a boy but a handsome young man. They noticed that he had grown some; he was mature and muscular. But he had a mean look on his face. My Tenchi shot at me. Her face turned sad. Tenchi ignored all the girls walked up to his Grand father and hugged him and started to cry. "It is good to see you Grandpa." "It is good to see you Grandson, you have grown." "Grandpa Dad is dead." All the girls started to cry, partly from the news and partly form not knowing how to take Tenchi he was different somehow. Twenty minutes later they were by the lake were the Eagles were. Tenchi had given them all a brief summary at what happened to him in the past four years. Washu was eyeing the robots, she wanted to tear them apart and exam them. But she did not want to anger Tenchi any more then he already was. At the moment he was lecturing Ryoko how she could have killed his best friend. He was hot; Ryoko just stood there and took it the girls remained silent. Sasami was scared he was different. His eye were sterner colder it seemed. Aeka noticed this too, she wanted to cry but controlled herself Yosho and Kiyone were disturbed, but held their tongue. Mishoshi did not know what to do so she helped Adam with a first aid kit. She tried to block out Tenchi for a moment. "So you and Tenchi are friends Adam?" "Yes Mishoshi." "That's nice." Tenchi and Adam were ordered to escort the entire group to a waiting Heavy Cruiser, the USS Hornet. It was suppose to head for Jurai. The Hornet was big. Washu was surprised at how advanced the Earth was becoming. In the Hornet's docking bay she saw fighters, mechs, and a variety of other things that made her drool. Second Lieutenant Scarlet Woo was on this ship and she greeted Tenchi and Adam with a warm hug. For some reason Tenchi only wanted to hug his Grand father back on the planet. "Welcome aboard the Hornet guys how are you." "Fine Scarlet me and Adam were just in Japan." The girls were shocked and a little hurt at how warmly Tenchi greeted this young woman. Adam look note of it, Why is he being so cold to them? The Ladies and Yosho were given quarters for the voyage. Everyone on was tired. Mishoshi and Kiyone shared a room and went straight to sleep. Yosho was given a room with Tenchi, Tenchi filled him in on what his grandson had been up too the past few years. Akea and Sasami also went to sleep, Sasami woke up from a bad dream and Akea spent a couple of hours comforting her sister. Washu and Ryoko along with Ryo-oh-ki were in another room. Washu just laid on her bed and pondered the change that had come over Tenchi. Ryo-oh-ki in cabbit form followed Ryoko who was wondering aimlessly around the ship. Ryoko found an abandon observation deck and sat on a couch and just looked at the stars, she was crying. It was unusually cool in that part of the ship; the environment unit had been malfunctioning in that part of the ship Ryoko did not notice. Ryo-oh-ki left her there to explore some smells. She found one of the Mess halls on the ship, she wondered in the kitchen, it was deserted except for one person, Adam Jones. Ryo-oh-ki started to hiss at him. He threw something at her. "I hear you like these" It was a carrot. She instantly devoured it. Adam had himself a salad and a piece of cake and went to sit out in the mess hall, the cabbit followed. Adam offered her a half his cake, "This is carrot cake, you might like it." She did. He was not as mean as she first thought. He scratched her ear in a very comfortable fashion for a few moments. "Well girl I am heading for bed after some light reading, goodnight." The cabbit stopped him and gesture with her ear to follow her. He did. He followed her down to the observation area; the cabbit was sitting on the couch. Ryoko was balled up in a fetal position on the floor. Adam left briefly but returned with a blanket draped over his shoulders and one in his hands. He gently covered Ryoko with a blanket, and guided her up to the couch. She offered no resistance. Adam noticed how cold she was. And brought her into his chest and put his arms around her. "Why does Tenchi hate me?" "I do not think he does he just has been through a lot." "I bet he thinks I am just an ugly old space pirate monster.sob" "I just do not compare with the other girls; I am just ugly and unlovable." She looked up into his eyes. Adam looked at her; she had a very sad expression. "I do not know what to do, help me please, I.I..I" "shhhhh relax now." "Am I so ugly?" "If Tenchi thinks your ugly, my friend needs his eyes checked." She smiled at him. She had to admit this guy with the scar was ruggedly handsome and he seemed to have a strange calming effect on her. "I'm tired; we could go to your quarters." She said in a sheepish voice. "How about I take you back to yours?" "No I do not want to go back there and I do not want to be alone, can't you just stay with me." She looked down and said in a low voice. "We can go back to your quarters, you can do what ever you want with me, just do not leave me alone, not tonight." Adam smiled. "How about we stay right here and you get some sleep, I will stay with you." "You think I am ugly too." "Quite the opposite, you're just as beautiful as any of your friends on a physical level, but true beauty takes into account the inner and the outer. And I bet you have that inner kind too, when you're not slashing at people with your light sword." Ryoko laughed. "Come on now get some rest and when you feel up to it I will escort you back to your quarters." "Yawn.ok" Ryoko was so tired that she deiced to trust this man. She lay down on the couch next to him for a while but could not sleep. Then she curled up into his chest again and went out like a light. Adam moved gently and laid back into the couch, he needed to get a little sleep himself. Ryo-oh-ki seeing her master was ok went to go sleep with Sasami. Five hours later at 3am earth time Ryoko opened her eyes. She was warm and felt safe, someone was holding her. She looked up and saw Adam peacefully sleeping. She did not want to leave she was nice and comfortable in this guys arms. She gently woke him up. Adam focused and saw Ryoko looking. "I am ready to go back to my quarters now." "Yawn as you wish." Adam escorted her back. "Here you are, you may want to get a little more sleep" "I will thank-you, why are you being so nice to me?" "Two reasons, I am a Christian and you looked like you need a friend." "I do not have many of those." "Well this is your lucky day; you just made a new one. Besides even though I dropped my guard anyone that can flatten me out with one punch I would much rather have them on my side." Ryoko smiled as he winked her, "Good night. " "Wait I forgot your name?" "It is Adam, sweet dreams." "Good night Adam."  
  
Two weeks later. The group along with Adam appeared before the Emperor he and his Queens were extremely happy to see their children. Aeka was shocked to see her mother hug Adam and thank him. Her Father and Aunt Funaho Also thanked him, they were all familiar with him somehow, was he not just a sergeant. Ryoko had been giving Tenchi a wide birth, even though she was a rival, she did not like how Tenchi yelled at her back on Earth. Lord Tenchi was different. But Ryoko was being friendly toward Adam, she had seen them talking back on the ship and her usual sad expression she had been wearing for days changed for a time. She even laughed a few times while chatting with Adam. Washu seemed interested in him, another guinea pig Aeka thought. She noticed that Adam seemed very nervous whenever Wahsu got near him. He had even been talking to Kiyone and Mishoshi they also seemed in better spirits when he was around. Aeka had to admit that she too found Adam interesting. She had heard he was a highly decorated Earth solider. And in her conversations with him she found him witty and very polite. But she was concerned about her younger sister now. Sasami did her best to not show the turmoil going on inside her. Everything seemed to be coming apart for her. Sure she was reunited with her family on Jurai but it was her family on earth that meant the world to her, and now it was falling apart. She gave Adam an evil look, she did not know how but he had something to do with the change with Tenchi and was now worming his way into the others. He would separate us for good. I hate him! I hate him!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter - The gang goes their separate ways for a while. 


	4. Chapter Four

Tenchi is the Property of Pioneer.  
  
In the days to come after the girls return everyone did go their separate way. Mishoshi and Kiyone returned to the Galaxy police. They would be taking a training course to up date them on new technology, tactics, and laws. Washu was invited by the Earth government to work with some of their scientists, she accepted. Ryoko decided that she would join the EDF and was off to boot camp. Aeka and Sasami would remain on Jurai for a time. Akea was determined to learn more about this new Earth, maybe then she could find the reason for Tenchi change. Ryo-oh-ki would be Saasmi constant companion, the cabbit was greatly concerned about the young girl who was becoming increasingly withdrawn. Tenchi and Adam went back on full duty with their unit and were off protecting a newly formed colony from pirates. Yosho was off on a secret mission for his father. Four months later. Ryoko was actually enjoying herself. She was making some new friends and was becoming quite the mech pilot. She went through training with a group of cadets. "Ryoko came on and take a break; you have been on the firing range for hours." A young woman From Africa yelled. Beside her was a young man from England. "Come on now, join us for tea" He yelled. Ryoko got out of a Knight and jumped down near them. "Hi Sherry (King), Mel (Johnson) tea you say? Is it not a little early for that?" Mel and Sherry laugh. They walk in to the bases mess hall. Then they get a mail call. While people can communicate with family and friends through easier and faster means, mail call was a time to receive a package from home with things like food. A care package from home even on another world could lift one's spirits. This was the time that Ryoko could feel very lonely. "Ryoko, front and center cadet Ryoko you got a package." She was only mildly surprised. She went off by herself. It was a box. She opened it and inside was some cookies, a little money, and some other things a female cadet would find useful. It was from Adam. She smiled. Everyday she got a mental message from Washu. She also got Email from all her old friends from earth, even Adam dropped her a line. She was shocked when even Aeka dropped her a message every now and then. The ones from Tenchi were usually just general type, he apologized for yelling at her, but that was about it. Their was a letter from Adam in the box, Adam hoped that she was doing well and could use all the things in the box. She liked him, he was going out of his way to try and make her feel welcome. He had even visited her a couple of weeks ago, minus Tenchi of course. "Hey Ryoko, a bunch of us are going out this evening after dinner, you want to come?" Ryoko smiled. "Sure Ben I will tell Mel and Sherry." She was surprised at how willing the other cadets were to be nice to her, at least most of them. Mishoshi and Kyione were finishing up their training and soon would be back on duty, things really had not changed all that much. Mishoshi was sad to hear about her grandfather and some other family members having passed on. Adam had heard about it and visited the pair to see how they were and to offer his condolences to Mishoshi. They both found that very sweet. They were training near an Earth outpost were Tenchi and Adam's unit was stationed. They actually went to visit them two times. Tenchi was a bit less cold, but was still distant. On the second visit Adam and Tenchi got a 48 hour leave, Mishoshi and Kyione went with them out on the town of a local Earth colony. They rented a karaoke room and had a wonderful time; Tenchi actually had a smile that did not disappear after a few minutes. Aeka was down the day after everyone left. She deiced to go back to earth and research the raise of the Earth Empire. She also joined a newly formed program offer by Earth. They offered members of other worlds a chance to go through EDF military training. At first she found it hard, it was very intense training, and even a princess was not given any slack, but after a while she was enjoying it she was becoming stronger and learning the fighting ways of another world. She too was making friends from Earth and other worlds; there was a Creen male in the training with her that was becoming a close friend. His name was Tuan. She was also becoming good friends with a young Earth cadet named Pam Kelly. She was staring to become quite a pilot; Aeka could make an Eagle almost dance in space. She only wished she was as good with Tenchi. Yosho had been strangely disturbed at the description that Tenchi had given him about the mysterious enemy. He heard his Grandson describe their troops and their mech like machines. Little hard evidence was found about the enemy; apparently they cleaned up after them selves. Yosho talked the matter over with his Father. They both knew something that they were not ready to share. Azusa ordered his son to take a fleet and look into the matter as quite as possible. Washu was busily working with a group of earth Scientists, she enjoyed it a lot, it was like becoming a teacher again, and these Earthlings were a surprisingly bright group of people. Sasami on the other hand was not adjusting well. It was like everyone forgot her. Her only friend was Ryo-oh-ki who stayed close by her side, worried that if she did not bad things would happen. Her Mother and Father decided to send her to a academy strictly for Jurai Nobles and Royalty. Sasami decided on a desperate course of action. Her transport stopped at an Earth station near unexplored region of space to have a routine systems check. She took Ryo-oh-ki and sneaked off the transport. She then would aboard an Earth shuttle craft and stole it; she shot out of the station and did not care where she went. She thought about using her friend in ship form to escape. But then everyone would know she was instantly missing. She piloted the small craft out into unexplored territory. She had Ryo-oh-ki jam the stations scanners. They would be well away before anyone noticed. She was sure no one really cared, sure mom and dad would be sad but they would get over it. Sasami traveled for a day and no pursuit. The all of the sudden the scanners picked up a small ship headed toward her fast. It was an Earth Eagle in fighter mode. It was hailing her. "Princess Sasami this is Sergeant Major Jones, please stop!" "Oh no not him! I have to get away!!!!!" "Princess please stop this." "Get away from me, I hate you!" "What!?!?!" "You took Tenchi Away me, then everyone else!" "Sasami please let's talk about this." "NOOOOOOO! Just leave me a lone..Sob!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasami was crying and Ryo-oh-ki in child form was crying too. They were headed right toward an unknown planet. Sasami found that she could not steer the ship any more something from that planet was interfering with the ships system. Adam ship was also affected and they headed straight down to the planet surface. And crashed near each other, both ships were damaged but took the crash very well. Adam quickly scanner the atmosphere, it was breathable. He rushed out and carried out Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki from the shuttle. He tried to exam the Princess but she jerked away from him, "Leave me alone." He turned his attention Ryo-oh-ki in child form she had a bad bump on her head that was bleeding a little, at least he assumed it was blood, and she was crying. Adam quickly put something on her to clean the wound, put some medicine and wrapped a bandage around her head. Her tears increased every step of the way. Finally she buried herself in his arms as he tries to comfort her. He rocks her back and forth. "It's ok, it is alright. Shhhhhh hush now, relax it will be ok." After she clamed down he hands her over to Sasami who held her gently, but still gave Adam the look of death. Adam tried to get a distress message out but something in the atmosphere was interfering. He then went about salvaging emergency kits or any thing else they may need from the ships. He set up a shelter that was in the shuttle emergency survival kit. It looked like a big tent, but was far stronger. It had enough space in it to house four adults. He set it up in the shadow of the shuttle. It also had a central heating/cooling unit. He found three air mattresses with attached sleeping bags and set them inside the shelter two next to each other and one near the entrance. And he also found water, food, and medical supplies. He had his light sword, his Bowie, a couple standard knifes from the kit, and a laser pistol. He put all the supplies in the shelter. The children eat some emergency bars, drank some water and headed for bed. The next morning Adam looked around for any signs of life. Besides a few interesting creatures here and there was no sign of anything intelligent. He then tried sending out a distress signal, once again no luck. He then asked Ryo-oh-ki to turn into a ship; something in the atmosphere was affecting that too. They had enough rations for the three of them for a month. But fresh water would be gone in two and a half weeks. He was going to have to start using a hand held scanner to tell if the water around here was any good. They had crashed in the middle of a large field with forests all around. Using a scout drone Adam spied out a lake with a water fall near by. So for the next few days he set a routine for them to follow. First thing when rising was to try and contact someone, breakfast, exploration and fire wood gathering, food and water detail, dinner and then bed. After a few days they had established a little base camp near the shuttle. Sasami never spoke but just went about her assigned tasks, every once and a while giving him a dirty look. Four days into their ordeal Sasami wondered off to the lake and sat by the shore. She dozed off. Adam and Ryo-oh-ki came and found her. He was furious and lectured her about how there many be predators we have not seen around. "Good maybe they will eat me." Adam was taken back by that statement, Ryo-oh-ki started to tear up a little. For the next few days he noticed Sasami getting weaker and started to look sick, her medical scans showed nothing out of the ordinary. But she kept getting worse. Ryo-ho-ki had to help her around. Adam was desperate he had no idea how to help. Then one night as the children were asleep and Adam was outside leaning against the shuttle. "Man how am I supposed to help the girl, she hates me, but what do I do, what is wrong with her?" He said out loud. "She is resisting," A female voice said. Adam jumped and drew his pistol. Suddenly there was a bright light and a beautiful woman appeared like a ghost, he had heard about her, he noticed she was sad. "So I take it you are Tsunami?" "Yes." She said weakly. She briefly explained about how they were assimilating. "It was going fine for sometime, but she started to be insecure about Tenchi and worried how he was acting. This is a very delicate stage and any stress or doubt could have regrettable side effects, even death. When he disappears from them I could feel our bond starting to weaken. Then after she found Tenchi again, but he was ignoring her, that crushed her heart. Then when everyone including Aeka left, her crushed heart became a broken one, now all she longs for is death. She thinks that no one cares, she has lost hope." "That is terrible. But why hate me?" "Since you are now Tenchi's best friend and you were there when they all went their separate ways, and that he is more comfortable around you and his other friends, she simply needed a target for her anger, you as they say on your planet, fit the bill." "Lucky me." He replies. Tsunami then starts to fade. "Wait, what can be done?" "I am sorry Adam but I cannot stay here. The weaker she becomes I become weak also. But you must help her, if she does not except our coming together she will die in a few weeks, maybe sooner. Help her Earth Warrior, give her something to believe in again..please?" She is gone. "Wait, what do I do? Oh just great give me the great impossible task and disappear with even a helpful hint!?!?!" Adam looks up to the sky. "Jesus I could use a little help here, I am clueless." Adam thought prayer would be as good as any placed to start. He kneeled down and prayer for the young girl and guidance. But that phrase bothered him "something to believe in again". He prayed the God would show him a way. Ryo-oh-ki came out and saw him kneeling. She was concerned. "It is alright girl, I was just praying. Any improvement?" She shook her head. "Well we need to do something; I just do not know what." The next morning Sasami managed to gain some strength to sneak off again she went to the lake, maybe if she drowned. Suddenly a crying Ryo-oh- ki came running after her, grabbed her and refused to let her proceed any further into the lake. "Let me go!" "Meaowww!!!!!" She knew she was calling for that Earther and he would be coming soon. Suddenly a huge creature rose up out of the lake it looked like a bear, only with shaggy hair (fur) and a horn on its head, and it happened to be three times lager than any bear on earth. Sasami pushed the cabbit away, "let me go!!" Ryo- oh-ki watched as she approached the creature. She then did something desperate, she charged past Sasami and attacked the creature who just flung her aside. "Noooooo Ryo-oh-ki" She managed to drag the child back to shore and held it in her arms. "Why did you do that?" All Ryo-oh-ki could manage to do was whimper. Sasami could do nothing she could not move. "What have I done?" Suddenly the hated Earthling popped out of the forest and put himself between the slowly advancing creature and the girls. In haste he left his laser pistol back at camp. All he had was his Bowie and a first aid kit, he drops the kit. "Take ryo-oh-ki to safety, I am not worth dying for your not even armed with a laser." Adam wanted to take the girls and run back to camp, but that creature could most likely over take them. He could occupy it and have the girls return with the laser pistol, but they looked like they could not move. Only one choice beat it or die trying. He charged it and dogged the creature's claws, he took a few swipes at its skin, but it was very tough, this would take some doing. As Adam continued he his deadly game of tag Sasami and the cabbit watched. Adam then took a nasty blow across his chest leaving some claw marks. He knew he would have to end this fast, so he charged the creature again and jumped right at its head. It caught his lower right leg in its jaws. Adam screamed out in pain. "Arrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" Then right when it looked as if the creature was going to tear his leg off it stopped and fell, releasing Adam. He had stuck his Bowie right into it eye socket, killing it. Adam with drew his weapon from the creature and put it back in his stealth. He fell in the water and dragged himself back to the two girls. "Why save me?" Adam was too tired to answer; he stooped the bleeding for a little while from his lower leg then carried both girls back to camp. Both girls heard him wince with ever step, and that the leg was still bleeding a little through the bandages he had put around the leg. He laid both girls on their air mattress and exams them both. Sasami is weak and Ryo-oh-ki has a nasty bruise on her side. He tends to both their needs. Sasami is so sick that she is unable to move now. Ryo-oh-ki could move some but only painfully. He tends to them both usually forsaking his on wounds. Sasami noticed that his limp was getting worse each day. But he cared for them both. Three days after the attack Sasami had another bad dream she was well enough to drag her self over to Adam, Ryo-oh-ki was sound asleep. She lay down on his chest and cried. Adam woke up and was surprised and sat up. He held the little princess. She poured out all her fears and sorrows to him. His heart nearly broke, especially when she looked up at him with very sad eyes. "Adam I have not slept with out having some sort of nightmare in months..I miss Aeka, Mishoshi, and Tenchi. They have been taken from me. Why is Tenchi so cold?' "He is still mourning." He told her about his cousin Sarah and how he blames himself for her death. "Do you miss her?" "Yes" He told her. He then told about his Mother and Father, and his sisters." Sasami got teary eyed again. "Oh I am so sorry, here I was being so mean to you, please forgive me." Adam smile, "You're forgiven. How about getting some sleep?" "What if I have another night mare?" "Me and Ryo-oh-ki will take care of you." She smiled at him. He leaned back against the shelter wall and gently rocked Sasami to sleep, he hummed some songs to her, She found them peaceful. It was the first night in a while where she did not have a nightmare. Ryo-oh-ki recovered after a few days, Sasami was still weak but in much better spirit Adam tended to her needs still. She was starting to like this guy. Despite the way she treated him and despite his own wounds he was taking care of her and Ryo-oh- ki. She recalled a picture she had painted with Adam as a fire breathing monster with horns. Now she was starting to care for this guy, he killed a monster in battle, but had waited on them so tenderly and with such kindness. She actually was smiling more. One day she woke up to find Ryo-oh-ki kneeling over Adam shaking him, she had a worried expression. She came over and felt that he was carrying a temperature and starting coughing, she and the cabbit tried tending to him. She had examined his leg and found it was infected. Adam woke up to find two worry looking children looking down at him. "Sorry ladies I seem to be under the weather." He said weekly. "Adam tell me were the anti-biotic are" "No Good Princess I already tried, that creature must have been poisonous." "Do we have anything that can help?" "Nope tried to..to exam the toxin but the computer could not give a course of treatment." "It will kill me in a few days princess, you have to promise me that you will find a way home, your mother would kill me if you do not.." He passed out. Both the girls started to cry. "No you still have so much to do Adam, remember your sisters? Adam?" Oh he is out but what can I do, there is nothing, wait there is something, but that would mean..Ok I am ready now it is time. Suddenly the marks on her forehead changed and she started to glow. She placed her hand one his chest and put her forehead on his and touched his lips with her other hand. Suddenly she could see in his mind. She saw his life, his faith, his courage, and his tears. There was something special about him, Tsunami could sense it too. What was it? From seeing his courage, Sasami suddenly had the courage to fuse with Tsunami, and so it was done. And with that Sasami felt different as if a missing piece was put into place in her life. She was still every bit Sasami but now she was also Tsunami they were sharing the same mind. Sasami used her power to heal Adam, and then Ryo-oh-ki side. A few hours later Adam woke up with Ryo-oh-ki nestled up against him. And could hear Sasami singing some youth group song he had sung as a teenager. How does she know the words? She comes in with a huge smile and a much happier attitude. "Adam your awake!!!!" She gives him a big hug. Adam was just confused, and then he noticed his leg was not hurting. "What the?" Suddenly Sasami spoke with the voice of Tsunami. "Adam Jones I thank you. Although we have the same mind we have decide to maintain a bit of our different personalities. I will be watching over you Adam. " Her voice changed back to Sasami's "We both will." Adam just looked confused. And was about to get up. "Oh no you don't, you still need some more rest, till then I am in charge. Now lay back down. Good boy." Adam gave her a dirty look in response to the last remark, Sasami just giggled as she left the shelter. Ryo-oh-ki just leaned back on him and went back to sleep. I wonder if I should salute. Ever since Sasami, Adam, and Ryo-oh-ki disappeared Tenchi, Mishoshi, and Kiyone had been searching the unexplored region. Aeka, Washu, and Ryoko joined the search a few days in it had been close to a month since they went missing. They all took turns with the rest of the search party sent by Earth and Jurai. They were all gathered on the Bismarck, one of the sister ships of the Hornet. They were sitting around together trying to come up with a plan, soon the search would be called off and their friends would be considered missing or dead. They were about to give up when suddenly the Bismarck went on alert. They all went to the Bridge. "Captain what is going on? " Tenchi asked, "We have an unidentified craft heading toward us Lieutenant." "That is no U.F.O. that is Ryo-oh-ki!!!!" Washu yelled. And sure enough it was. "Captain they are hailing us." "Open a channel." Suddenly they saw a picture of Sasami sitting pilot chair wit Adam standing behind her. "Sasami, sister are you ok, you know you have worried mother and Father to death!" "I am sorry Aeka, but we are all ok can we dock?" "Permission granted Princess Sasami." "Thank you Captain, see you all soon." In the docking bay Saasmi hugs everyone. She seemed different though. A little like the old Sasami and yet somehow different. She apologized for worrying everyone and told what had happened on the planet. Adam had used parts and fuel from the Eagle to repair the shuttle. They blasted off into orbit then had Ryo-oh-ki change into ship form. After a few days the Bismarck was in orbit above Jurai. Sasami was greeted by her mother in the throne room; even Azusa gave her a big hug and then a stern lecture. Misaki was hugging Adam and crying, "Thanks for taking good care of my baby.sob." The next few days the whole gang, minus Yosho was given the run of the palace. The all spend some time together and Tenchi was a not so cold. He could not be Sasami was so full of life and joy it was impossible to frown around her. They went out for a picnic. As they relaxed by a large pond it seemed like old times for many. Kyione was yelling at Mishoshi for being a bubble head when she spilled a drink on her. Tenchi, Aeka, and Ryoko had chatted earlier and smoothed over things. They even fought over him along the way. All three of them were leaning against a tree enjoying each others company relaxing. Washu was eyeing Mishoshi who had another drink in her hand. Ryo-oh-ki was happily eating carrots in cabbit form. Kyione, Adam and Sasami were swimming, splashing, and laughing. Mishoshi and Washu joined the water fun. Washu noticed that Adam was quite a muscular fellow; she also noticed the scars he had. Right now Sasami, Kyione, and Mishoshi were trying to dunk Adam with little success. She glanced over at her daughter and smiled. Tenchi. Aeka, and Ryoko cam down and laughed at the girls trying to dunk Adam and not any where close to succeeding. "Come on in guys." Sasami said. Aeka and Ryoko dived in. Tenchi said, "No thanks" Adam got out and motioned Tenchi to come toward him. Then he grabbed Tenchi and threw him in. All the ladies cheered. Suddenly Tenchi and the girls were splashing each other laughing and having a good time. Adam smiled then they all looked at him then at each and smiled. They then drag Adam in and Sasami dunks him. Unnoticed by the Group they were being watched by a lone figure. The happy but wet gang returns to the palace, they engage in small talk as they enter the palace. "Oh my Ryoko that was refreshing." "Yeah Aeka it was fun." "Now Adam what about helping me with an experiment..ummmmmm?" " No thanks Washu." "So Kyione have you and Mishoshi been reassigned?" "Sigh, no Tenchi. But I cannot wait to be back on duty." "Adam do you think we can go karaoke again? I really enjoyed it the last time." "Yes it was fun, you have a nice voice." "Really Adam, oh you are sweet." "Hey I want to go karaoke sometime too! I have to see Adam and Tenchi do a duet." Tenchi laughed "Are you sure about that Sasami, Adam and me have been known to bring the house down literally." The entire group laughed. Suddenly a guard approaches, "Excuse me Lord, ladies, princesses and honored guests the Emperor wished to see you all right now. They all assembled in the throne room and the Emperor was there with Yosho and a female EDF Colonel. "Good evening everyone. There is something you need to hear. Yosho please inform them." "Yes Father, everyone first I must reveal something." Suddenly Yosho appeared young, shocking everyone. "I am sure you all have questions about my appearance, I will be glad to answer them a little later." Ryoko whispered in Aeka's ear. "He is young again? I forgot how handsome he was." "Yes I had as well, is it hot in here all of the sudden." Yosho continues. "When first appearing in this time my grandson told me a story about being stationed on a remote base, this base was attacked by a mysterious unidentified alien force. The base was almost wiped out. I have been talking with representatives in the EDF and Earth Congress. They have never been able to find out the identity of this force. And what many of you do not know there have been attacks by a force matching this description in Jurai space. Also some Earth ships that have been reported missing have in reality been destroyed by this same enemy force, but this information is classified. Other worlds have also lost ships and colonies to mysterious forces that much the description of our unknown enemy. For the past few months I have been working with Earth and other worlds and we have come up with a plan to deal with the problem. In 48 Earth hours it will be announced that Earth and Jurai will be setting up a joint task force composed of military forces form both Earth and Jurai in the guise of better relations between our two people's. Our main purpose will be however to find more information about these strange aliens and if their intent is violent and maybe conquest, this new task force will be the first line of defense. I have been chosen to head up this military force we will be operating from Fort Alamo, a base on the border of Jurai and Earth territory and unexplored territory. I would like all of you to join this cause. I have asked the Galaxy Police to allow Mishoshi and Kiyone to work as their main representatives in this effort. Washu I would ask that you join this effort as an independent scientist. Aeka I would ask you to complete your training at Fort Alamo. Ryoko I have asked that your first EDF military assignment be a Fort Alamo. Sasami there will be a chance for you to receive military training from both Earth and Jurai. Tenchi I have asked to have my grandson's unit to be stationed at Alamo. Sergeant Major Jones, I do not know you, but have heard very good things about you. I will be relying on your skills on the battle field, as well as being a claming force between Jurai and EDF soldiers. You are almost a living legend among the EDF, you are also known and respected by many Jurai soldiers as well. My friends information on this new enemy will be shared with you soon. And I hope I am wrong, but this may be the largest test both our worlds have ever faced. I am leaving now to take command at Fort Alamo, I expect to see you all there in the next few days. Till then take care my friends." Yosho leaves with the female EDF Colonel. Leaving everyone with looks of confusion and jaws hanging down to the floor, they soon leave to their own rooms to prepare. Later that night Tenchi is out on the palace balcony looking at the stars. Adam walks out onto the balcony toward Tenchi. "Tenchi, how are you feeling?" "Scared, excited, sad?" "Sad? Thinking about Sarah?" "Yeah, do you miss her Adam?" "Yes all the time. Excited?" "You know I have been wanting to find out who they were and make them pay." Adam notices Tenchi's fist pound in the railing. "So does it feel good to have the girls back in your life?" Tenchi smiles, "Not at first, but I felt like a real jerk for the way I acted when I first saw them again. And I have had a chance to talk to everyone and am smoothing things over with them. It is good to have them back. Well Adam I am tired, goodnight my friend." "Good Night LT." Adam watch him leave then started to take star gazing himself. Suddenly he heard a soft yawn. "Yawn.Adam what are you doing out here?" "Just star gazing Sasami." The young princess goes and stands right next to him. "What is wrong Adam?" "Just worried, you know facing the unknown and all." "Would not be the first time for you." She snuggles up to him and leans her head on his side. "A little worried your self Sasami?" "Yes, you have a bad feeling in your gut." Adam found it kind of spooky that ever since that day he was dying from the wound on that planet that she knew him like a book. "Yes Princess I do a very bad one." The little girl turned and hugged him and would not let go. "I am scared Adam, and so is Tsunami." "Now that is something to worry about, has she told you anything?" "No, but there is something familiar about this and she does not like it." Sasami started to tremble. Adam kneeled down till he was looking up to the girl. "Hey now let's not be worried, I promised that I would protect you, and you have Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryo-oh-ki, the others, and not to mention your father, you know, THE EMPEROR." She smiled. "Besides I am sure you could handle yourself if anything comes up, I may need you to protect me, and you said you would be watching over me." Sasami smiled, "Yes I did." She hugs him. "I will watch over you Adam, you do not realize how much you mean to me, you gave me courage when I thought I was lost, I will always be grateful." She does remind me so much of my sisters Adam thought. "At your service Princess." She grabs his hand and leads him back into the palace. "Where are you taking me?" "To the kitchen you usually get a little hungry about this time, I will fix you up a snack." "Cool..yep spooky, can she read my mind? Sasami turned and winked at him. Ummmm now I am really worried. Next Chapter - Life at Fort Alamo 


	5. Chapter five

Tenchi is the Property of Pioneer.   
After a few more days of rest everyone starts to Fort Alamo. The Fort was build into a huge asteroid Fifteen miles long and five miles wide. The gang settles in and takes in their new surrounding. They see Earth and Jurai military personal running here and there. Each planet sent three of their battle fleets and all their support ships. Each earth fleet was comprised and a Heavy Battle Carrier. These ships were a mile long; they carried a large number of Fighters, bombers, and Mechs. They also ahuge amount of fire power Two Medium carriers, five heavy cruisers like the Hornet, and 12 Medium cruisers, and 24 light cruisers. Earth also sent fifteen thousand troops, along with a variety of Mechs, and any other ships they might need to get around.  
  
Jurai Fleets did not have carries. They had a large capital ship almost equal in size to Earth Heavy Battle carriers, and a variety of Heavy to light Cruisers, 30 in all. They gave twenty thousand troops. Other planets gave a variety of Medium to light Cruisers and five thousand troops. Plus add all the support personnel and Crew running the Fort it self and you had a small city. And more would be coming.  
  
After a few days getting used to the surroundings Tenchi is informed that he has been promoted to Captain and will be heading up a special Armored infantry Unit, with Adam as his Sergeant. This unit would be made up of Earth, Jurai, and allied forces. He would have tweleve mechs and thirty-two troops. Ryoko would be assigned to Tenchi's unit. Scarlet Woo and Carol Thomas, and one of Ryoko's friends from boot camp Sherry King. Washu begins working with some Earth scientists to try and find a clue about the aliens. She spends time with Ryoko and actually is starting to get curious about Adam they way she is about Tenchi and his power.  
  
Aeka is joined by her friends Pam Kelly and Tuan. They continue their training together. Aeka is a little upset at Ryoko and Tenchi working so close together, but she is pleased that Tenchi is warmer around her and actually wants to spend some time around her. She is how ever slightly concerned about Sasami. Sasami is with a group of Teenagers from Jurai noble families learning both Earth and Jurai military tactics, she enjoys hanging around with her classmates. However the effection she pours on Adam does have her worried. She finds him polite, mysterious, and even handsome, he did have nice, umm abs. On one hand Sasami was born hundreds of years before Adam. But she was comparable to a earth Teenager girl of thirteen. Then again when she herself was chosen to be Yosho bride there was about the same if not more of an age difference. Besides he treated her like a little sister.   
  
A few weeks after they had arrived Aeka would go on a Jurai heavy cruiser on a mission to check out some ruins on a distant planet in uncharted territory. These Ruins were of an advanced unknown people, the first ship to find it was a Earth light cruiser from the scans the planet had been attacked and wiped out it seemed like the Earth and Jurai out posts and colonies, only on a much grander scale. The Earth ship sent some probes and took some scans. There were a small area of one contient that had untouched structures. Mishoshi and Kiyone would be going for the ride. An EDF two infantry squads, a mech squad of six Wolverines, and two squadrons of Earth fighters, one would be made up of four Eagles, Akea had a fifth Eagle she would fly herself, and the others would be four heavy fighter know as F-40's, they had more fire power than an Eagle in fighter mode, but could not change into robots. Both Eagles and F-40's had the same basic shape that Earth fighters had had since the early 21st century, only bigger and space worthy. Adam was assigned to lead the mech squad.  
  
It would take a few days to get to this planet and from the first Jurai and Earth personal were uncomfortable around each other. Adam did his best to keep the peace, besides even Jurai soldiers had heard about his reputation and were not eager to challenege the Royal family's favorite EDF soldier, at least most of them. Akea spent time with Mishoshi and Kiyone, it was nice to talk with them again. "So Aeka I hear you are getting quite good at flying those Earth fighters, can you believe how far they have advanced?" Kiyone asked. "Yes they have come far, and I cannot explain it but it is almost as if the Eagle was taylor made for me, it is truly a wonderful craft." Akea replied. "Been in any Combat Aeka?" Mishoshi asked. "No, not really Mishoshi. So girls what do you think of Adam?" Akea asked. Mishoshi smiled. "Oh and I thought you liked Tenchi, does that mean....." "Mishoshi!!!!!!! Of course I still love Tenchi! I was just curious that is all, I mean you have heard about his reputation." Akea said, quite displeased with Mishoshi's comment. "Yes Princess, he is said to be brutally efficient in battle, but a heart of pure gold other wise. We have actually spent time with him while training." Kiyone answered. "Yes, and he has always been nice to us. I think he is terrible sweet it is hard to imagine him in combat." Mishoshi said, she was blushing a little.\  
  
The girls were walking to her quaters after finishing their talk. They heard some angry voices down the hall and then saw a crowd of Earth and Jurai soldiers, 12 from each side, they were watching a rather large male Jurai trooper and a female Earth trooper trying to get at each other, Adam was in between them. "All right, what is going on here!" Adam asked in a loud commanding voice. The female trooper replied. "Sergeant he was making fun of the EDF and called us not even worth 3rd rate soldiers!" "Calm down Private, now soldier did you say that?" "Yes I did." Replied the Jurai trooper. "In fact I think you are nothing but a fruad, I have heard of you, I think your a coward." The Earth soldiers started to look angry. "Hey you cannot say that about the Sarge!!!!!!" Yelled the female EDF soldier. "yeah!" All the Earth soldiers yelled in agreement. There was some pushing and shoving starting to go on between Earth and Jurai soldiers. "Calm down all of you we are not each other's enemy, at ease that is an order!" Adam screamed. "We do not take orders from Earth scum." One Jurai soldier said. They big Jurai soldier took his staff and cheap shooted Adam in the face knocking him to the ground. That was all the was need to get things going Earth and Jurai soldiers flew into each other.  
  
The fight did not last long only a few punches and kicks were exchanged. "Ladies and gentlemen please stop this!" Akea yelled. The Jurai soldiers instanly stood at attention, the EDF troops were not sure what just happened so they held back. Kiyone and Mishoshi were attending to Adam, his mouth was bleeding and was a little dazed at the moment. One Jurai soldier spoke up. "Princess it is an honor to see you, ummm we were just......" "I can see what you were doing. You should be ashamed tho whole lot of you, how uncivilized for allies to act. maybe we should surrender to this new enemy now and save them the trouble of hunting us down and killing us. I have heard that EDF soldiers, at least some of them, are the most honorable warriors in the universe. I used to think they had a high standard to live up to, after all were not our brave Jurai soldiers the bravest and most honorable in the universe?" Akea said. She looked at the Jurai soldier that had hit Adam and gave him a displeased look, he looked to the ground. She then bent down and helped a still dazed Adam to his feet with Kiyone and Mishoshi help.  
  
"Sergeant Jones...I mean Adam, please forgive this dishonorable act toward you. I fully realize that you are perfectly able to kill that soldier that stuck you, I ask that you let him live this time. If he gives you any more trouble you have my permission to break his arms." Akea said. Adam wiped his lip. And nodded, he had and angry look on his face and if the Princess was not standing between him and that Jurai soldier, he might indeed kill him. "As you wish Princess." Adam said. "Mishoshi please take him to sick bay." Akea asked. "Sure thing Aeka, come on Adam you poor thing, let me help you." Mishoshi says as she drags him to the sick bay. "Members of the EDF and Jurai military. I do not know what we will be facing in the future but one thing is sure if we keep this up we are sure to lose. EDF soldiers I ask that you be patient with us and behave in a manner that is becoming of your proud and noble tradition. My people I ask that you would strive to make the Earthlings feel welcome among us and be patient with what ever it is you do not like about them. Their is a saying that is similar on both worlds. United we stand, divided we fall. Now please all of you go get some rest. We have a mission that might be very well give us some clues about who we have been fighting. Let us make both our worlds proud." Soldiers from both Earth and Jurai salute and leave. "Aeka! That was impressive!" Kiyone exclaimed.  
  
For some reason the closest sick bay was empty. So Mishoshi was trying to tend to Adam's head. Scans showed no major head injury, but his jaw on his left side was turningblack and blue. Adam had taken off his shirt. Mishoshi started to blush a little. She was quite concerned about all the scars he had. She had noticed some when they were playing back on Jurai. "Adam did you get all those scars in battle?" She asked. "Most of them, I was a prisonor of the Hilos for a while." he replied. "So how are you doing Mishoshi?" He asked as he looked at her and smiled. Her blushing started to get more red. "I am ok, it is sweet of you to ask." ( Oh stop it girl your blushing right in front of him.) She helps him out a cold gel pack to his jaw. Aeka walks in. "Mishoshi your partner needs a word with you, I will finish attending to him." "Ok Aeka, see you later Adam." She smiles at him as she leaves. Aeka notices how Adam stares at the door way Mishoshi just left and is smiling. He then notices Aeka looking at him with a knowing grin, he starts to blush. "Umm You highness......." "Adam please call me Aeka." She says with a smile. "of course Aeka." "I see your scans are ok, I guess it is a good thing that Earthlings are hard headed." She says with a giggle. "So Adam what do you think about this new enemy?" "Not much, they seem powerful and they seem to like being mysterious, and they killed my cousin, for that they will pay." He said in an angry voice. "Tenchi really loved your cousin didn't he?" "Yes, they thought I did not notice but I knew." Aeka looked down to the floor. "You ever been in love sergeant?" Adam's expression turned sad. "I was once Aeka." he says sadly.  
"Really?" Akea asked. "Yes, she was the sweetest woman I ever met." He said with a smile.  
  
Aeka was walking with Adam out of the sick bay. "So what happened?" Aeka asked. Adam stopped by a window and started to stare out at the stars. "Her name was Jennifer. I never thought a woman like that could love a guy like me. She was sweet, beautiful and kind." He said. "Did you not consider yourself that way Adam?" "No though in combat I fight to the fullest, no quarter given, none exspected. But as you may have heard outside the battle field I have the Mr. Nice guy rap. And it has been my experience that the ladies say they want a nice guy but usually they pick the "not so nice ones", I guess it is right nice guys finish last" He said as he continued to look at the window. "or Nice girls." Aeka said under her breath with a sad expression. "What was that?" Adam asked. "Oh nothing please continue." She said as she cursed herself for letting that slip off her tongue. "Well with her it was different, she actually liked me for the nice side, though my brutal side did disturb her. She was studying to be a combat doctor. We did not know each other long, nine months, but I felt as if I knew her for my whole life. We had lots of fun and did so many things together, it was nice. Then it happened she was stationed somewhere else and after a while she stopped sending me mail. Then I got stationed there myself and was shocked at what I found." Aeka looked concerned. "What did you find?" "Oh what all nice guys with silly dreams find, a broken heart. We had only been a part from each other for three months but this other guy just walked in. I guess he was everything I was not."  
  
Adam was starting to get a little teary eyed. "How so?" Aeka asked. "Oh he was handsome like a movie star, rich, powerful, young officer, most ladies got whiplash when he walked by, and he had quite the reputation as a ladies man. He came from a rich and politically powerful family and was trying to make a name for himself. We sort of did not like each other, he had her attention like I never could and I already had a military reputation that seemed to keep growing." Adam sighed. "we were all stationed on the Creen homeworld about two years after I had left, so he was also jealous of my standing with the Creen people. He found the Creen ladies very appealing, even though he was seeing Jennifer, infact they were engaged at the time, he was not one to pass up native fruit." "He tried to have umm relations with the Creen females Adam?" Aeka asked. "Try is the word, at first like any female on numerous planets many Creen woman found him attractive. One day I guess he thought he would try and impress some Creen young ladies, he ordered me to do something and yelled and screamed at me for doing it wrong, of course I was doing it right. I was bending down to pick up something and he booted me in the rear causing me to fall into a mud puddle with my dress uniform on. I had just attending a special Creen military ball, I was a mess. Then he yelled at me for messing up my uniform." "Oh my! How mean." Aeka said. "I guess he thought pushing me around would look like he was a big man."  
  
"Anyway it had the opposite effect of the Creen women he was trying to impress, they all flocked over to me helped me up and asked if they could do anything for me. They insisted on cleaning me up, and took care of me, they gave him an evil look he was not used to from any female. Word spread among all the local Creen and every where he went he was ingnored and given dirty looks. I guess he was shocked. Jennifer came to me and asked why I put the Creen up to treating her "Knight in shining armor" that way. I actually got mad. I said I did not, that it served him right, and that he was just trying to sudduce some Creen females. She slapped me and never spoke to me again. Since then I have never let myself even slightly fall for anyone." "Oh that is sad adam, I am sorry. Adam can I ask you something?" Aeka said with a low voice. "Sure your highness." He replied. "If it is too private of a question I understand if you do not want to answer it. " She paused. "Adam I have a friend from Creen and he as told me how the Creen look at you. And he is slightly jealous of the attention you get from the ladies of his race, though he still considers you a great hero. My question is, why do you not take umm advantage of the attention the Creen females give you. Most men would....." Adam cut her off in an angry tone. "Do I look like a slave master or a pimp your highness!" Aeka was actually frightened buy the tone of his voice. "I did not mean to offend you sergeant." She said in a suprisingly submissive voice.  
  
"Sigh...no I am sorry Aeka, please forgive me for my tone. You know about how Creen mate for life and how the females can get quite attached with someone they have sex with, even the Creen males for that matter." He said in a lower tone. "Yes." Aeka replied. "I live by a code your highness, it has to do with my Christian faith and my up bringing, I have also seen what many Creen females have been put through by other races, including humans from earth, and besides I lost my two sisters to priates, I have no idea if they are alive, but I know what life is like for a priate female, at least I have heard. I do what is right to please God. The Creen look to me as a hero, me a guy with a ton of blood of different races on my hands. I am not perfect, but I will do all in my power not to dishonor their view of me, though it is becoming increasing harder to live up too." Aeka smiled. "what ever happened to Jennifer?" "She married him. But a few months into the marriage I heard she was getting a divorce. I did not see her until I was at Fort Lincoln, that is where I met your mother and father by the way. She just looked at me with a sad look and did her best to avoid me. One day during a heavy Hilos attack she was wounded badly when one of the hospitals was hit. She was asking for me by name, I was busy in combat and could not be reached. I finally did come. She was still alive but just barely. She was dying actually, she begged me to hold her, I did. but I could not hide my feelings, she saw them, she wanted to tell me something but she could not speak, so she reached up and kissed me with her dying breath. I have seen too many people die."  
  
Aeka was starting to cry a little after Adam had finished his story. "Did my story stir up some emotions in you about Tenchi?" He asked. "Yes." She stood beside him and grabed his left arm and watched the stars with him. "You and I are a lot a like Adam. We live and die by a code of honor, mine by birth and yours by faith. We both have roles we are expected to play and images to live up to. We even have entire planets expecting us to be perfect. We also deal with loniness." Akea said as she laid her head on his arm. "Yes Princess we are a lot a like, course your a lot cuter then I am." Adam said with a grin. Aeka smiled again. "I would say quite like a goddess in my humble opinion." Adam laughed. "Ummm you may have a point there." Aeka was now the one laughing. "May? I should have you shot." She said in a teasing voice. "So are you woried about Sasami?" He asked. "Yes, she has told me a little bit, but you do seem to be something special to her. Does this have to do with Tsunami?" she questioned. "You will have to ask her, I do not totally understand myself. But I did talk with Tsunami." He replied. "Some how that does not surprise me, it should, but it does not." "Do not worry princess she reminds me a lot of my little sisters, I almost feel like I have a close family again." He said. "Don't you have family still." "Yes and we do keep incontact, but we are scatterd across the universe literally, so it is hard to visit." He answered.  
  
Mishoshi and Kyione where relaxing in their room when they heard Aeka laughing down the hall. They wondered why till they heard a famliar male voice. They smiled. Aeka and Adam entered in the two's room. They all sat and chatted for a few hours. With Mishoshi sitting next to Adam on a couch he told a few funny stories about Tenchi's EDF adventures, a few Tenchi had not shared. They all laughed. Finally the ladies chatted among themseleves for a bit and Adam dosed off. Mishoshi currled up beside him, put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep herself. Aeka and Kyione chatted for a bit as they covered them both with blankets. "Well I hope Mishoshi's snoring does not wake Adam up." "I doubt it Kyione he seems tired and with that pain killer I am surprised he was not out sooner." "So Aeka still worried about Sasami and her crush on Adam?" Aeka smiled. "No I do not think it is a crush, she just cares for him in a deep way, nothing romantic, I think she has a new hero, someone to believe in. Speaking of crushes, do you think Mishoshi has one on him?" Kyione smiled. "Yep. She blushes when ever he is around or talks about him. I must say I have not know him long, but there is something about him. I cannot explain it." She answered. Aeka grinned. "Yes, he has this strange way of raising one's spirits, even in the darkest gloom, he is loyal and honorable, very hard to find in many men. So strange I have heard that he is quite brutal and efficient in combat, yet so kind and tender outside the battle feild at times." Kyione smiled. "Well Kyione I am heading for bed, should we wake Adam up?" "No, Princess I will let them sleep. Mishoshi looks quite comfortable." "Yes, and I believe Adam is as well." They grin at each other.  
  
A few days later they arrive in orbit around the unknown planet. They form a team of Jurai infantry and EDF mechs. A squadron of F'40's and four Jurai fighters stay on stand by. The infantry and Mechs set up a base camp in a forest clearing two miles from the structures. When they are done scientific and more military personel (Earth infantry and Jurai armor) land at the camp. It is close to sun set and starting to get cold (35 degrees F and dropping) so the scientists send some probes to examine the structures before heading their on foot in the morning. They watch screens from one of the cargocarriers of the probes progress. Adam is along and is ordered by a Jurai officer to set up a parimeter and set up a guard watch for the evening, the night would last fourteen Earth hours. Adam goes about and sets up defenses and sets up a three shift watch. It is the first watch and Adam is going through the camp checking everything out, some of the soldiers had set up campfires. Suddenly an Eagle comes out of the sky in robot mode and lands near the center of the camp, it is Aeka.  
  
"Greetings Princess." Adam says as she climbs down from the Eagle. "Hello Adam, brrrrrr it is a bit cold(25*F)." "Well Princess join me in an old military tradition and warm yourself by the fire." Adams jestures to a fire with two EDF soldiers warming themselves. The two stand up and salute. "At ease shouldn't you two be starting out on a partrol?" Adam asked. "Yes Sergeant Major!" The male and female trooper said. "Well get going, watch yourselves and report even the littlest thing, I would rather have a false alarm then two dead troopers." "We will sarge, your highness." Says the female trooper as she nods to Aeka. "You got it boss. Princess Aeka." The male trooper says as he chases his partner. Aeka notices the worried look on Adam's face. "What is wrong Adam?" "You never get used to it, a sergeant or an officer when you give a command that might lead someone in harm's way." Adam replied. They both sit down by the fire and chat. Jurai soldiers are simply amazed that a Jurai Princess would be on such friendly terms with a lowly sergeant. He has to be related to the royal family somehow. They cannot help but stare as they pass by.  
  
"So Princess what brings you down here? " Adam asked. "Well Adam I am just as curious as anyone. I was looking over the data from the scans and probe sent all over the planet earlier today it looks like who ever lived here was wiped out. They were highly advanced, we think from the building and cities, but every other sign of techonlogy has been stripped away it seems, no computers, no space stations, ships, robots, nothing. Not even any bodies. Just empty and signs of war (craters from unknow weapons, damaged building etc.) everywhere." Akea answered. Adam could feel that bad feeling in his gut get stronger. "Ummmmm....That is strange. Maybe Washu should be here I hear she is quite the scientist." Suddenly a voice comes from no where. "Ask and you shall recieve." A startelded Adam turns around to see Washu's head seeming floating in midair. "What the!?!?!?!" Adam says as he stands and points his laser rifle at Washu. (Aeka sweat drop.) ( Why can she not make a normal enterance like everyone else?) Thought Akea. "Hold it there soldier boy, it is just me." Washu says. A group of suprised soldiers from both worlds gathers to see what is going on. Adam just shakes his head. Washu jestures to the other soldiers. "Ok ladies and gentlemen the show is over, go back to whatever you were doing." Washu is enjoying a cup of hot chocolate a few minutes after her arrival with Adam and Aeka. "So Miss Washu what brings you here?" Aeka asked. "Well Yosho wanted me to get a look at these ruins too. So he sent the Hornet to come join you under radio silence. They should be here in a couple of hours, I popped ahead to warn the Jurai Captian and see how you four were doing. I was just up at the ship and chatted with Mishoshi and Kyione after chatting with the Captian." Washu explained. "Are their new orders little Washu?" Adam asked. "Just for you big boy." Washu said in a suductive tone and look leaning toward Adam, she had just change to her adult form, he was leaning in the opposite direction. Akea giggled. "You know Adam I like you, I usually would reserve this form to go out on a date with Tenchi, but maybe you could take a girl for a midnight stroll on a mysterious planet, come on." Washu started to drag Adam away, he resisted. "Come on now you want to hear your new orders don't you?" Adam looked to Aeka for help. She shugged her shoulder and had an expression that said "I would like to help you but I doubt it would do any good." Aeka watches Washu drag Adam into a portal. (Poor Adam, I bet she is using this as an excuse to do some experiment on him. Well I better head in. Good luck Adam.)  
  
Suddenly Adam found himself on a hill over looking the untouched structures, they looked as if they were made of stone and looked very old. "Ok Adam I did bring you here to tell you about your orders, but I wanted to talk to, you in private as well." Washu said. "What no moonlight stroll?" Adam replied. She got face to face with him. "Well big boy we can do a lot more then strolling if you want too." Adam face turned the deepest shade of red it ever has. In the back of his mind he was wondering if Washu was doing it to just to see his reaction. "Washu why are you experimenting on me? I do not like being watched, and I am just not talking about tonight." She was slightly startled. ( He knows. ) She notices his blushing face has turned to a very displeased one. "Sigh I am sorry Adam, I find you interesting almost as much as I find Tenchi interesting." Washu said in a apologtic voice. "Why me Washu?" "You know about Tenchi mystrerious powers?" she asked. " Do you mean the Light Hawk Wings, he told me about his "gift" I have seen a Jurai ship form them, but never a person." He answered. "I believe the Wings are just the tip of the ice berge." She said. Adam's eye brow raised. "What has that got to do with me?" He asked. "Nothing, at least for now. but I have heard about your story and your deeds. I have seen how many EDF soldiers look up to you. I have noticed how the Creen treat you, especially the females. I have seen them give you lots of attention, and certian offers." She says in a sexy voice. Adam feels his face going back to red. "Oh Adam you are so cute.....hehehehe" ( Oh boy she is starting to really scare me.) Adam thought.   
Next Chapter - more questions and few answers. 


	6. Chapter six

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
Adam is starting to lose his cool with this red headed woman. "Washu why do you want to talk with me in private?" Her tone turns a little more seriuos as she turns away from him and does a little star gazing of her own. "I just wanted to thank-you Adam for what have done for my daughter." "Me, Washu?" "Yes, she told me about that first night on the Hornet after we found Tenchi again, she had totally cut off her link with me, she later told me she how you comforted her. She was so hurt by Tenchi and needed to do something, I know it was you that called in a few favors so she could join the EDF. At boot camp she made some friends and maybe is making a life for yourself other than Tenchi. She has been so hurt and I wish I could have been...been...sob!" Washu stops, she is overcome by tears. Adam Places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He askes. "Yes I just wish I could have been a better mother to her. Sniff...anyway you also have gone out of your way to make her feel welcome. Those letters and care packages you sent really meant a lot to her, they still do." Washu turns around and hugs Adam and says, "Thank-you Adam, I will always be in your debt." Adam replies. "Your quite welcome, she is a friend and I care about her." (She cares for you too.)  
  
"Poof!" Suddenly she is back in your girl form and is smiling up at Adam. "Ok Adam here are some new orders for you. Tenchi and Ryoko are coming on the Hornet. Once they get here you are to rejoin the unit, an EDF offier will take commend of the Mechs currenly under your command." She tells him. "Sigh....well at least I got to be in command for a little while." He replies. "Hehehe.....Come with me Adam to the ruins." Adam follows her, the ruins remind him of an Eygptian temple, they enter inside. Some probes are still buzzing about gathering data. Washu is carrying some sort of lamp to light their way down long halls ways going down into the planet. The hallways are so huge that the light Washu is carrying is not reaching the walls, is she doing it on purpose? They enter a great room, was it used for worship? "Washu why are we here?" "I have gone over the data from the probes...." "Yeah they say there are no signs of the people that lived here or much of their technology. I wonder where they went went?" "Adam they never left." "What? Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes Adam, I am sure the Earth and Jurai scientist would have come up with the answer in a few days. But Adam no one left. They are here, in orbit, and all around us." Adam got a bad feeling in his gut. "Washu, what happened?" "Something attacked Adam and left all those caters and battle damage you see, that came first......then..." Adam bad feeling started to get worse.   
  
Back at fort Alamo The Queens of Jurai are visiting. Funaho is having a private chat and tour with her son. Misaki is having lunch with Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki in child form. Misaki breifly leaves the two. The Cabbit notices Sasami get a concerned look on her face. "Meow?" "It is ok Ryo-oh-ki I am fine." "meow. Meow?" "Yes it is about Adam, I believe he has a very bad feeling. Aeka is there so is Mishoshi and her partner. Tenchi and Ryoko will be joining them soon." Sasami said in a sober tone. The little cabbit started to looked worried. "Do not wory girl, with all of them there and even Washu is there, feel sorry for anything that gets them all angry at the sametime." she said with a smile.   
  
"Ok Washu first there was an attack then?" Adam asked. "Then some sort of weapon or power turned them all into dust and particles, Adam everything and everyone but the building." Washu said. Adam bad feeling was about to burst forth from his gut. "But I have detected a power source, one from some sort of equipment in these ruins in this room." Suddenly in another part of the room Adam saw a few blinking lights. He instantly pointed his rifle at it and yelled. "Washu give us some more light." Washu pull somthing out of her pocket and threw it up in the air. Suddenly the room was full of light. In a far corner among what looked like boken pots was some sort of box shaped object blinking. "Washu look." "Yes Adam I see it. Let me scan it." The both exam the device. It comes up to Adam's knee and is a three feet long an two feet wide. "Ummmm very interesting." Washu says as she use her phantom key board. "What is it?" Adam asks. "From my scans I think it is some sort of information storage device." "Really?" Adam asks. "Yes let's go back to camp with this thing." Suddenly in the blink of an eye they are back at camp with the strange device. They also have made a few soldiers from both worlds jump. There are a variety of weapons pointed in thier direction. (Good job Washu, why don't you try harder to get me shot.)  
  
The camp is a buzz with the news of the device. Jurai and Earth scientists help Washu exam it and look at its data. The Hornet joinns the Jurai ship in orbit. Tenchi and Ryoko along with their unit go down to the planet. At camp Mechs and soldiers are guarding the camp in a high state of alert. Royko and Adam are in two Wolverines patroling close to the ruins. Adam is in the lead with Ryoko watching his back. They are walking at a slow pace and take scans of the local area. They communacte with each other. "So mom says they entire planet was turned to dust?" Ryoko asks. "Yes, everything but the building, and some ancient ruins like the ones near us have not even been touched." Adam replies. "That is spooky." She says as a cold feeling crawls up her spine. "Let's finish our sweep and hook up with the Jurai patrol, to quote some famous early 21st century movies, I have a bad feeling about this." Adam said. "You got it. Let's get this patrol over with." She replies. Suddenly Four Eagles in a diamond formation fly over.  
In one of the Eagles is Aeka, in another is Tenchi. Tenchi comunicates with two of the other Eagles. "Banks, Smith split up with us here and patrol sector 6Z, watch yourselves, report in in Five minute intervels." Tenchi orders.  
"You got Captian, see you in about forty five minutes." 1st Lt. Chip Banks replies. "See you later oh fearless leader. And oh by the way Princess Aeka it has been a pleasure flying with such a lovely young woman." 2nd Lt. Larry Smith says. "Smith can it and stay with me romeo." Banks says. Aeka laughed. "gentlemen it has been a pleasure flying with you both. Becareful on your patrol." ""Will do." Says Banks. "You got it." Smith says with a smile. They speed off on their patrol.  
  
After a few minutes of silence tenchi Speaks up. "Akea why so quite?" "Lord Tenchi I think I am catching Adam's bad feeling." She replies. "Yes that does seem to be going around lately. So I hear that you made some friends during your training." He says. "Yes I did, Lord Tenchi I really enjoyed my time there and I met people from so many different races." She says in a up beat voice. "I am glad Aeka. So I take you chatted with Adam aboard ship." he askes. "Yes I did we are a lot alike." She said with a smile. "You are?" He asks. "Yes Lord Tenchi he is quite a fellow, I really like him." She says. "That is good, I know he worries about me, but I have been concerned about him as well." He says in a somber tone. "How is that Lord Tenchi?" "You may not believe this Aeka but it is almost like he has the weight of the universe on him sometimes. He has so much responciblity for one man and so many looking up to him. That can be tough for anyone, but he continues to stand firm and hard, I am just afraid he is going to burn out." Tenchi says. he continues. "Plus he will be there in a pinch for anyone, but many times refuses any comfort for himself. I think he needs to take some time off for a few months and maybe find a nice lady." "Lord Tenchi are we trying to find a girl for Adam?" Tenchi is glad she cannot see him blush, how long as it been since he had he wonders. "Aeka! I well, ummmm, to be honest I have been keeping my eye open. He has become my best friend and is like a brother to me. It would be nice to see he find someone speical, he deserves it." ( What about you Lord Tenchi, what about me? Do I classify as someone special.) She really wanted to ask him something, but decieded not to. "Umm how about Mishoshi?" she says instead. "Mishoshi???" "Tenchi do you think she is going to wait around on you forever?" She asks. Tenchi did not know how to take that one. "Well no of course not I just....." Aeka cuts him off. "She thinks Adam is very sweet. And even blushes around him. And I can tell she is peaking his interest. Trouble is she is shy around him and he will not open his heart to romance." "Really Aeka? Ummm Mishoshi, that sounds promising." "Or maybe Washu she was flirting with him the other night." "Washu did?" "yes and she even turned into her adult form and dragged him off somewhere." She says. Tenchi was a little stunned at that.  
  
Ryoko and Adam had their cockpits open and let a little air into their mechs. They are stationary near a river waiting for the Jurai patrol. She floats over to his mech and sits down in front of him. "Care for some sweet ice tea, it is cold." He asks. She smiles at him. "Sure Adam I would, thanks." He pours her a cup out of his canteen. She finds it refreashing, the day is not hot, but a couple of hours inside a mech can be stuffy. "Do you hear that Adam?" He shook his head. "That is right, nothing. No birds or animals, I bet there are no fish inside that river. Only thing alive on this planet is the plant life." She says in a disturbed voice. "Yes it is unsettling. Let's try to relax while we wait for the patrol." "You got it Sarge." She says with a smile and a salute then floats back to her cockpit and leans back and relaxes. Adam does the same. He is concerned though the patrol is late and there is increasing interference with Communcations to the ships and base camp. Now his scaner was actting up. ( This cannot be good.)  
  
Meanwhile ten minutes ago back in orbit, the Hornet and the Jurai heavy cruiser both ship go on alert. They both were get a strange reading coming from the other side of the solar system, it was coming towards them. The Captian of the Jurai ship contacts the Hornet's Captian. "Captian Lazare, have you been scaning something coming toward this planet?" He asks. "Yes Captian Geen, the hornets sensors cannot tell what is , but at it's current speed whatever it is should be here in just under an hour." She replies. "Ummm Captian Lazare maybe we should go on combat alert and get our people and what ever they collected back to the ships and return home." He says. "Agreed, until we know more about what is going on we do not want end up those on this planet did." Both Captians order a full combat alert. Fighters from both ships start to lanch and take up defensive positions around the ships. Space worth mechs also take up postions behind the fighters and wait. The order is given to those at base camp, but some due to some sort of increasing interference with comunication some of the patrols cannot be reached.   
  
Thirty minutes till contact. Adam still cannot through to anyone and the patrol is late. "Ryoko can you raise anybody?" "No, the static has been getting worse though, I can hear some voices here and there but cannot make out anything.....wait a minute I am gettin a message from Washu." She says. Adam nervously waits. "Adam!!!!! Some unknown force is approaching the planet and will be here any minute. We have been ordered back to the ship. Most of the personnel from basecamp are already heading back, they have ships waiting for us. Adam they have not been able to contact a couple of the patrols, including us." "Right let's get back, double time it Ryoko, let's keep and eye out for Patrols." He says. They put their mechs in high gear and head back to camp. "Adam?!?!" "Waht is it?" "Washu says that most of her equipment is acting up." She said. "No?!?! This could be bad Ryoko, very bad."  
  
In orbit on the brige of the Hornet thiryt minutes later. "Captian we have confirmed a group of twenty unknown vessels going into orbit on the other side of the planet." "Can we get a visual?" "We have a probe in the area sir it is sending back some pictures, but what ever is effecting Communactions is also effecting it. If you give me a minute I might be able to clear up the picture." "You have thirty seconds Lieutient Steel!" "Commander is everyone back from the planet?" "No sir, we still have some patrols. But communactions are clearing up." "Get them back here soon or we will have to leave them behind!" "Yes sir!!!!" "Steel?!?!?!" "Got a picture sir, and some scans. Twenty ships confirmed. Ten light Cruiser sized. Five medium Three heavy. And one the size of a medium carrier." "Are they moving toward us?" "No sir. they are lauching what appear to be triangled shaped ships, fighters and maybe bombers and they are taking postions on both sides of their fleet. They also appear to be lauching somesort of ships that most likley are carrying troops and what ever else they have, they are heading for the planet with a large number of fighters. Sir they also seem to be lauching what appear to be robotic insects, a little larger than a mech." "Get me Captian Geen!" "Sir fighters and robobugs heading for us around each side of the planet." "How many?" "A couple hundred fighters and about the same of the bugs sir. And they are lauching more of them sir, but they are just taking postiions like the first." "Umm a second wave, and they may have a third or fourth one." "Commander inform the Jurai ten minutes and we are out of here." "Captian!!!!" "What is it Steel?" "Sir long range scanners are actting up again, but before they did they recorded waht most likely anothe fleet." (Just great!) The Captian thought. (They must want to feel us out, or why else not attack inforce. But if their friends get here we may be trapped.)  
  
Adam and Ryoko finally came across the jurai patrol in the middle of one of the cities, they were under attack. Eight Triangle shapped craft took turns bombing them with powerful lasers from the air. And huge robotic things where cutting them to pieces on the ground. They looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a man. Two legs, huge crab like claws that fired deadly lasers from their center. they were all dark in color. A group of six bugs, and around fifty black armor clad troops were assulting two jurai mechs and two squads of Jurai troops in hover trucks. Already the Jurai troops were spread out taking up defensive positons in trying to hold back the enemy, one bug was destoryed and five enemy trrops like dead. One Jurai mech was out =, the othe was damaged but still firing, they had already lost a third of their troops which were dead or wounded. Adam and Ryoko opened up on the enemy side by side. They fired a deadly barage of lasers at the bugs and some missiles at the fighters. They manged to wipe them out. They Jurai mech and troops took care any enemy troops still alive. Suddenly a couple of transports landed near by. Adam and ryoko stood guard as the Jurai loaded up both their damaged mechs, their dead, and wounded. Adam and Ryoko fought off a few more fighters then back up into one transport and headed for the ship.   
  
Aeka and Tenchi were having a much tougher time. Both had gotten sperated when the first wave of the enemy cam flying out of the sky. Tenchi went crazy and just flew into them. Before she could follow a couple of bugs forced her in the opposite direction. She seemed swamed by enemy fighters and bugs. Aeka was getting her first tase of combat. She was firing away with her laser in robot mode. Every once and a while a pannel would open on her Eagles's left or right shoulder and out a missle or two would come firing. She had already taken down a dozen bugs and a couple of fighters, and the area looked clear. Then a bug blasted her from behind and she fell backward and dropped her Eagle's laser. The bug hopped up on her and was about to tear open her cockpit. Suddenly a laser blast from a Eagle shoot up the bug and it fell to the gound.  
  
"Tenchi?" Aeka asked. "Sorry Princess this is Lt. Banks." Banks said. "Hey do not forget about me." Lt. Smith said has he blasted another bug. Aeka breathed a sigh of relief. Both the EDF warrios landed right in front of her and stood guard as she collected her Eagles weapon. "Gentlemen I am very pleased to see you both." Aeka said. "Really, well in that case...." "Can it Larry we got bigger problems. We need to get back to the ship before we get left behind." Banks said. "Have either one of you see Tenchi?" "No princess, but we need to get you back to the ships." She did not want to leave but she knew if she did not these brave warriors would stay with her and endanger their own lives. ( Harmsway ) She remembered what Adam had said the other day. "Very well Chip." She said. "You remember my name your highness?" "Of course." She said. "Do you remember mine?" Larry Asked. She smiled. "Larry I doubt I could ever forget yours, even if I wanted to." "Hey!" Larry said in a hurt voice. Banks laughed. "Ok let's turn back into fighter mode and head back to the ship." Banks said.   
  
The Unknown enemy sent fighters and robobugs against the Honert and Jurai ship. Earth and Jurai fighters and mechs managed to keep first and second wave waves away from the ship. But the third one broke through, laser fire and missle expolisions light up space around the two ships. The ship captians wanted to fire their main guns, but for the moment they thought they better save it for one of the enemy's main ships, why were they not attacking?  
  
Adam and Ryoko were in one of the Hornets docking bay, It was in chaos. A couple enemy robobugs had slipped and caused a lot of damage before they were destoryed. There were damaged mechs, fighters, and people every where.   
Ryoko was helping a wounded pilot get out of his F-40. Adam was climbing into a fresh Eagle. "Ryoko get a couple of Wolverines and knights and guard this landing bay!" "Yes sir!" With his Eagle in fighter mode he raced out to look for Tenchi and Aeka. Ryoko jumped into a Knight and went to the docking bay opening. Her knight was space worthy so she floated out took up a position outside the docking bay. A few knights and eagles in robot mode joined her. Some wolverines took up postion just inside the docking bay and waited.   
  
Aeka and her escorts were going full throttle toward the Hornet. She saw a Jurai fighter get blown up. A robobug with it's top half missing. And the floating body of a dead EDF pilot. ( Oh I am going to be sick. ) Suddenly A group of enemy fighters and Bugs came up behind them. "Maintian full throttle and take up evise action." Banks said. The enmy open up with a stunning light show, all three Eagles managed to dodge most of it, but a blast caught smith in the engine. "Smith?!?! Are you alright?" "Yeah Chip I am fine, but I cannot keep up I got one in the engine. Looks like I get to hold these guys off." He said. "No please Smith you have to stay with us!" Aeka said. "Sorry Princess, but I am expendable, take good care of her Chip, Godspeed!" He said has he reduced speed and turned to face the on coming enemy group. "Banks we have to..." "Princess he is right, me and him are expendable, you are not." He said in a sad voice. "Do not let his scarifice mean nothing Aeka" She looked sadly back at a distant fireball that was once Larry Smith.   
  
Just as they neared the Hornet they could see a group of Knights and Eagles guarding a docking bay. They formed up with them as they turned into robot mode. "Aeka is that you?" Ryoko asked. 'Ryoko?" "Yeah Princess it is me. How are you holding up?" "Barely, you?" "Hanging in there." "Who is the escort with you Aeka?" "I am Lt. Banks solider, what is the situation." "Sir, we have been defending the docking bay from enemy attack Sir!" "Good, what is our overallsituation?" "Sir, Both ships are getting under way in a few mintues. The enemy has pulled back and is forming a massive wave, but there are still groups of them hanging around sir." "Ok, Aeka get in side." Banks said. "Chip if it is all the same with you I am staying here. And nothing will change my mind." She said. "As you wish, stay close, solider what is your name?" "Corprol Ryoko sir." She answered. "Ryoko watch the princess, if things get hairy out here get her to safety." "Yes sir, got you covered Princess." She said. "Thank-you Ryoko." Aeka replied.   
  
Suddenly two Eagles came flying into view. "Hey Ryoko, look who I found." Adam said. It was Tenchi, they both had to do some serious fighting to get back. 'At ease sargent, but thanks for the help." "Captian. Good to see you, I have orders sir, we are to hold postion here and wait as long as possible to recover more returning ships. The newarrvials change into robot mode "Very well Chip, let's......." "Sir Scanners are picking up a large force of fighter and bugs coming up from the planet, they will be here any seco....." Adam says before explosions cut him off. A number of bugs suddely poppsinto view. "They are going for the bay!" Someone yells. The fight is quick and furious, during the fight Adam takes out ten bugs and five fighters. Tenchi take out five bugs and seven fighters. Ryoko is having a blast taking out dozen bugs. Banks scores seven bugs and a fighter. Aeka gets two bugs that nearly get into the docking bay.   
  
A bug gets a lock on Aeka and fires away. Banks who just got his gun damaged by a bug gets out at robot version of a light sword and slashes a way at the one firing at Aeka, Suddenly two more dive toward her from above before she can react. Banks puts his Eagle bewteen the enemy's fire and Aeka. Akea turns around and shoots both the bugs. Suddenly a barge of laser fire from approaching enemy fighters head straight for Akea. She is about to doge them when a Robo Bug grabs her. She cannot move. She watches at the deadly light is about to tear her Eagle to bits. Suddenly another Eagle jumps if front of her and takes the full effect of the blasts. When the smoke clears she watches that Eagle float liflessly in space an arm and a leg had been completely blown off and there was a lot of damage in the piolt area. It was Lt. Banks Eagle.  
  
"No!" Aeka screamed as she blasts the head off of the Robo bug and races over to Chip's damaged Eagle. "Lt. Banks can you hear me!?!?!? Chip!!!!!!!." There was no answer as Ryoko gets next her. "Princess pull yourself together, get him inside I will cover you." Adam and Tenchi are still tangling with the with enemy when a massive wave of fighter and Robo bugs approach the ships. Both ship fire their main gun into the wave cutting it by fifty percent, then two meiuem sized main ships start to approach their postion. The Jurai captian orders all personnel to leave the ship, he informs the Hornet to take all the remaining suvivors and leave the area, the Jurai ship would hold the enemy off. The Hornet started to limb away as she headed for open space so she could engage her hyper engines and warp out of there. She made it, just before she warped the the Jurai ship ramed one of the enemy Main ships and destory it, both ships went up in a fireball. The Hornets Captian was sad, but she could not figure out why they were not trying to poursue?  
  
In the docking bay Aeka and Ryoko managed to pull Chip out of his Eagle. Aeka was on the ground holding him, he was laying acroos her lap. Ryoko went for medical help. Chip was cover in his own blood. He looked up at the Princess. "choke.....I think Larry would be very envious of me right now." He said weakly. She smiled at him. "Hush now help is coming, just hold on, please..." She begged. "Princess it is cold, I am getting so cold....cough." He said as his voice slowly weakened. She held him close, trying to keep him warm, the tears started to freely flow. "It is not everyday an EDF piolt gets such royal treatment your highness." He says. "Please don't die, I order you not to die!" She said in desperation. "Sorry your highness that is o..ne....or...der......." He passes out.   
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams. Ryoko returns with help, but is saddened at the sight of Aeka tenderly craddling Chip in her arms.  
Next Chapter the Price of war. 


	7. Chapter seven

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
It was a few days after the battle and the Hornet slowly docks into a ship repair dock at the Alamo. A few support ships had hooked up with the Hornet with extra medical personnel and equipment. Due to maintaining the secret the Hornet could not dock with Earth or Jurai bases. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki stood in a docking bay watching as medical personnel and wounded left the Hornet. They heard moans and sometimes screams of pain as soldiers were being rushed by on their way to The Alamo's medical center. The whole sight saddened the two young girls.   
  
Suddenly, Sasami saw Aeka, Kiyone, and Mishoshi. She ran up and hugged her sister as Ryo-oh-oki hugged the detectives. "Oh sister I was worried I am so glad to see you." Sasami said. Akea Smiled at her little sister. "It is good to see you little sister, very good." She said. Sasami then hugged the two detectives. Then suddenly military personnel from form the Earth came out they were carrying stretchers, but the ones on them were past medical attention. They were covered or in a body bag. Then Ryoko, Adam, and Tenchi plus another soldier came out carrying a stretcher. Sasami wanted to go to them but she saw the sad looks on their faces and knew this was not the time. Sasami noticed her sister looking at the person covered on the stretcher, a few tear drops rolled down her face.   
  
In the next few days' scientists and military intelligence looked over all the data gathered from the battle. They examined video and the damage done to the Hornet and various other craft. Washu was busy with her team of scientists in examining the data from the storage device. Mishoshi and Kiyone left for Galaxy Police Headquarters to give a formal and secretive report on the situation.   
  
Two days after the battle Aeka was in one of the Alamo's storage rooms. The room was full of coffins. This room had all the ones from the EDF that lost their lives. Jurai ones were in an adjoining room. Each one was set off by itself with an EDF Flag and the national flag of the soldier's country or colony. She had walked among both rooms and could not help but be sad. All these men and women from both worlds, hundreds of them that just three days ago were breathing, laughing, crying, now they were gone. She was standing next to the coffin of one Lt. Chip Banks. It was funny, she barely knew the man, yet it felt like she had lost a close friend. She then had a flash back to a fireball that was once named Larry. It seemed such a waste. "Lt. Banks… ummm….. Chip, I just want to thank-you for what you did, I owe you my life." Aeka tried to fight back the tears. "I will always remember you and Larry; I can only hope that I will be something that was worth the lives of two brave men." She placed her hand on the coffin. "Rest now Chip your battle is over, but I swear to you that you will not have died in vain, you have the word of a Princess of Jurai."  
  
Tenchi was in his room at the some time as Aeka was walking among the dead. He was struggling with writing home to the families of Banks and Smith. He had served with them both for a few months, yet he really did not know them. Plus for secrecy the official line was that they lost their lives fighting pirates. Was this what command will be like he wondered, letters home to grieving families? This was one part of commend Tenchi could really do with out.  
  
Ryoko was trying to comfort Sherry King, her friend from boot camp; one of her older brothers had been one of the ones that lost their lives. Sherry had just returned from a patrol and only now was hearing the news. Ryoko held her as she wept and shook violently. Death was nothing new to Ryoko, but things were different. She was no longer a puppet, but belonged to something. These lost lives not too long ago would have meant nothing to her. And even though she did not know most of them she still felt a deep lose, she was not that blood thirsty pirate any more, she was truly a human being.   
  
Yosho was looking over the first bits of data about the enemy, it was honestly very little. Yet his thoughts went back to when he first heard the pulmonary casualty report. He maintained a straight face, but could not help but wonder if this was these were to be the first among millions or even billions. He just could not get the thought out of his head.  
  
Adam was sitting in one of the forts observation domes. He was staring out in space, but he did not looking at the stars. He was deep in thought. Something was bothering him. "They could have wiped us out if they had engaged us with all their forces, why hold back?" He said out loud. He continued to consider the battle. He thought about how many enemy fighters and robobugs were destroyed compared to their losses, 10 to 1 in our favor, and 2 to 1 in cruisers. It most likely would have been very short if they had attacked in force, but they seemingly wasted so many of their troops and machines. Maybe they did not care about loses, that they had vast numbers of ships and troops. Maybe they were not alone, was there even a more powerful force behind them, the force that turned almost all living things on that planet to dust? Adam felt a cold shiver run up his spine, he knew, this was only the beginning.  
  
Aeka had returned to her room and Sasami. "Oh Sasami what a pleasure it is to see you... sniff." Akea said as she tried to dry her tears. "Sister have you been crying?" Sasami asked with a concerned voice. Aeka sits down with Sasami on her bed. "Yes little sister I was just saying good bye to two friends." She said sadly. "Those were the two EDF pilots that were escorting you back to the ship during the battle." Sasami asked. Aeka smiled, "Yes, they were brave men Sasami, very brave, I will not forget them." Aeka then leaned down into her sister's lap and cried. Sasami held her big sister and cried with her. She also knew Adam was sad too, he was also worried.  
  
Adam was still in the dome when a familiar furry form sat down beside him, it was Ryo-oh-oki in child form. She looked very much like a young lady of about 10 years old. "Hey girl, how are you doing?" He asked. "I am fine Adam, how are you?" Adam jumped as he heard a young girl's voice in his head. Adam looked around and asked, "Ummm is that you Ryo-oh-oki?" The cabbit smiled and giggled. "Yes Adam in a similar way I can communicate with Ryoko and Washu I can now talk with you. Washu was talking about how she had taken some brain scans of you and I asked if it were possible if I could communicate with you. She just completed the process a little while ago." She said. "Really, well remind me to talk to little Washu about privacy, again." He said in a displeased tone. "Are you angry with me?" She asked. "Of course not, I am not mad at you, nope not AT YOU." He replied. The Cabbit smiled.   
  
After a few minutes of small talk as the little Cabbit child leaned up against Adam's chest and watched the stars with him. "So girl why did you want to communicate with me, can you communicate with everyone else?" "No I just wanted to add you." "Oh why is that?" "I like you Adam, you made Sasami and Ryoko fell better, and you make me laugh." Adam smiled. "Besides I feel I can trust you." "Well I am indeed honored." He said. "Adam why are many people sad?" She asked. "Well girl many of us lost some friends and shipmates during the battle." Adam said in a somber voice. "Do you think this is just the beginning Adam, will more die?" "I am afraid so girl." There was a pause, and then the little cabbit curl up into his chest. "Adam I do not want to lose any of you." Adam Held the Cabbit. "Shhhh girl relax, we will get through somehow, ..somehow."   
  
An hour later Adam took a sleeping Ryo-oh-oki back to the quarters she and Sasami were sharing. The room had a sleeping area and a small separate living room/study area. Sasami was up watching an Earth News station. Adam gestured for her to be silent as he gently took the sleeping cabbit back to her bed and tucked her in. Sasami smiled as she watched them go. Upon his return to the living room he asked in a lower than usual voice, "What are you doing up Sasami?" She smiled, "I was with Aeka, she is taking the death of Lt. Banks and Lt Smith very hard, did you know them?" Adam sits next to the Princesses as she turns off the broadcast. "Yes I served with them both here and there, Chip was a great pilot and Larry was pretty good too, a bit of a joker though. I will miss them." "I know Adam, you have served with others that have lost their lives too. I do not think I could handle it." She said. "Well Princess it sadly comes with the territory." He said in a sad voice. "You still have nightmares about them sometimes." Adam stopped being surprised when she knew things about him. "Yes, for me it is a lot of prayer, it is not easy, you hope you never get used to it, but after you lose a friend or two you just want to become numb to it too."   
  
After a few moments of silence. Sasami then leaned up against Adam, he put his arm around her, she had a sad and yet far away look. "Sasami what is the matter?" "I just do not like seeing my sister like this, and I do not know what I would do if Aeka, Tenchi, Ryoko, or you lost your lives fighting in some far away battle. I do not think I would recover." She clung to him a little tighter. "Adam you already know this is just the beginning, there is so much death coming, Ryo-oh-oki is scared, I am becoming terrified." Adam placed a finger gently under her chin and lifted her head so they could see eye to eye.  
"Sasami this is most likely going to happen and some of the people you know may die. But you are a lot stronger than you think, if a terrible struggle is ahead do you know what I will be fighting for?" He asked her. "Sniff, what?" "I will be fighting for my world, my family and all my friends, but I will also be fighting for a special young woman who will one day do great things, Sasami you are becoming like a sister to me and love you as such, you have gone through so much, and yet I would be lying if I did not say there were some tough times ahead. If anything happens to me, keep my memory in your heart and honor that memory by shining your light for all to see."  
  
Sasami smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She could not believe that this battle scared warrior had come to mean so much to her in such a short time. Yes she will always have a crush on Tenchi, but she would always have a deep connection with this man and love for him. He was not as handsome as Tenchi and she did not exactly have any type of romantic ideas for him, but he was something special. She knew him well because she had peeked in his mind, he could not peak into hers but seemed to always be there when she needed comfort or a kind encouraging word. If he did lose his life the blow would be almost too much to bear, but she had some strange feeling that even in death he would be watching after her.  
  
"Sniff, thanks Adam, I pray nothing happens to you, but I will always keep you in my heart. But it would even be better if you would were around to see me do great things." She said as she dried her tears. "That would be a sight to see Sasami." He said with a smile. "Ok soldier let's go get Ryo-oh-oki and stop by Aeka's room and raid the kitchen I am in the mood for ice cream." "Ummmmmm…Ice cream." Adam said almost drooling. Sasami laughed. "And Maybe we will pick up a bib for you, hehehehe." "Hey!!!!!!" Adam said in protest.  
  
Tenchi was walking down a hallway headed for the one of the mess hall. It was 24:30 military time. From around the corner he bumped into Ryoko. "Oh hello Ryoko, how are you doing?" She saluted with a smile. "Hello Tenchi, I was just with a friend from boot camp, she lost her brother in the battle." "Is she alright?" Tenchi asked with concern and sadness in his voice. "For now, she is resting at the moment." Then they hear laughter from down the hall, they looked at each other then followed the noise.  
  
The noise led to a room with a big Screen, much bigger than the one in Sasami's room that was playing some sort of old romantic drama, sitting on two couches separated by a table they found Adam, Aeka, Sasami, and a sleepy Ryo-oh-oki. Ryo-oh-oki was sitting next to Sasami on one couch and Adam and Aeka were on the other. Between the two couches was a small table with Ice cream, drinks and various other snack foods. Sasami gestured for them to come in. Ryoko shook her head picked up a now sleeping Cabbit, and waved good-bye. Tenchi took the Cabbit's place next to Sasami. Now Sasami was the sleepy one and curled up next to Tenchi and dozed off. A few minutes later Tenchi picked her up and took her to her room. When the movie was done Adam escorted Aeka back to her room.   
  
"Adam could you please stay with me a little while." Aeka asked upon reaching her room. "Aeka it is kind of late and I am beat." He replied as he stretched and yawned. "I understand, I must thank Sasami for getting me for Ice cream and a movie, But I would like to talk to you though." She said in a lower somber voice. "Ok Aeka, what is on your mind?" They enter her room. They sit down on a couch and Aeka asks a Question. "How do you get used to it, watching good people die?" She asked with sadness in her voice. "You do not Aeka, though sometime you would like to, this is going to hurt for a while Aeka. But believe it or not I had a similar conversation earlier, honor their memory and keep it in your heart, let the sadness turn in to good memories of who they were and the courage they showed, pass down their memory to your children and their children, sadly Aeka you may have more than Chip's and Larry's memories to pass down. So be strong, like you said before we both have our roles to play." Akea smiled. "Thanks Adam, I will remember that. But right now this princess could use her beauty sleep." Adam smiles and she escorts him to the door. She them gives him a hug and wishes him a good sleep.  
  
Instead of going to his room Adam goes to where the coffins are. There he goes to Lt. Banks Coffin. He then glances at the coffins of others he knew. Jill Baker, Ted Singer, Luke Hill, and a few others. Yes he has seen too many people die. "Visiting friends' soldier boy?" A voice said. Adam turned to see Washu in her adult form in the entrance way between the room that held the EDF and Jurai dead. Washu continued. "Some of them were so young Adam, so young."  
She said in a sad voice. She suddenly looks weak in the knees and looks as if she was going to fall. Adam rushes over and catches her before she falls. "Washu are you ok?" He says as he steadies her. "Yes Adam, I cannot help but think of their mothers, a mother should never out live her child Adam." Adam walks her back to her room and through her dimensional door to her lab suddenly a bed appears out of no where, much to Adam's surprise.   
  
He gently sits her down and sits down next to her. "I am tried Adam." Adam pulls back the covers and then tucks her in. He is about to leave. "Adam will you stay with me just a little bit?" She asks. Suddenly a chair pops up beside the bed. "Sure Washu." Adam sits in the chair. "Adam will you sing for me?" "You got to be kidding." He replies. Washu smiles. Adam watches till she dozes off. After a few minutes he is about to leave till he hears Washu talk in her sleep. "No, bring back my baby please, please-----what my baby is a soldier now, oh he looks so handsome in his uniform, oh I wish I could just touch him, hold him--------Dead!!!!! My Baby died in battle??----My baby, my baby is dead, I could have stopped it saved him, it is too late now, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"   
  
Washu wakes up with a terrified look on her face. She looks up at Adam who is now standing over her with a look of great concern. At first everything is fuzzy for her, then she notices that someone standing over her in a uniform. She reaches out and with strength Adam did not know she had grabbed him and forced him into a sitting position on her bed and held him tight. She looked at his face closely and saw her son for a moment, then she saw Adam's face, Adam's concerned face. "Your not------. Adam? I lost him and I never really got to tell him----Oh Adam!!!!!" She fell face first on the bed and wept.  
  
Adam could only remember such bitter tears when he had to tell a friend's mother that her daughter had died in the Hilos War. Adam put his hand on her back and tried to comfort her. She then grabbed him by the waist and continued to cry. Adam gently stroked the back of her head. How many times had he seen such tears of loss and regret, he knew he would see many more, knowing he would have to hold back his tears and be strong. He felt so helpless, all he could do was try and bring some comfort.   
  
She finally clamed down after twenty minutes. The Universe's Greatest Genius looked anything but great now. Adam gently laid her back down on her pillow and tucked her back in. She then pleaded with him, "Please I do not want to be alone." Though she was in Adult form she looked at him with sad child like eyes, to him they reminded him of Sasami back on that planet, or his sisters-----he forced back a wave of emotion smiled at Washu. He grabbed her hand and started to sing to her some songs he had sung to Sasami before, the ones his mother used to sing to him before she died. "Hush now child and be still for God is watching over you, yes my little one------" Washu found them peaceful and relaxing and began to doze off. Even sleeping she held tight to his hand. After a few moments Adam stopped singing and settled in for the evening, it was obvious she was not letting his hand go for a while.   
  
In her dream she saw the same séance she had seen a million times. Her baby being taken away. She so tired of that, she thought she would die if she saw it again. Suddenly she could a voice singing to her and felt a strong yet gentle touch, it was Adam. Suddenly the dream changed, she was in a beautiful land over looking a sparkling ocean. She was holding her baby, he was beautiful, in the back ground Adam's strong and soothing voice was putting him to sleep, and for a moment she was at peace.  
  
Washu woke up after a few hours. She was still holding his hand and Adam was sleeping in the chair. She smiled at him, she was the Mighty Washu, and yet he had brought her something that many times escaped her. A few moments of peace. Suddenly his chair changed into a bed and he was still in a seated propped up under his back by pillows. Washu changed into her child form and curled up against Adam putting his arm around her, laying her head on his chest. She had seen her daughter, Sasami, and Aeka do the same and seemingly be off to dream land. She wanted a few more moments of peace. She dozed off again and was dreaming, she was back in that beautiful place, except this time someone was holding her, it was Adam and he was singing to her again, and for a little while longer she was at peace again.  
Next Chapter- Revelations   
  



	8. Chapter eight

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
After a ceremony to honor their fallen comrades the Alamo prepares itself for whatever this new enemy will throw. Yosho calls a meeting of high ranking officers, Included in this meeting are Tenchi, Aeka, and Adam. They assemble in the Alamo's War room. The room has rows of seats facing a huge computer screen. Everyone one stand at attention as Yosho walks in. "At ease everyone and be seated. It has been a week since The Hornet returned from her mission. We have suffered losses, but we have gained some information that may be of help to us. Miss Washu." Washu appears and take over the meeting.  
  
"The scientists and I have been looking over the device that Sergeant Jones and myself recovered from the planet. As many of you have thought it is indeed a data storage device. The data on the device was collected by a group of races that went to war with our mysterious adversaries. They were a highly advanced group of over a dozen worlds that once were at war with each other, till our friends arrived and they banded together to fight them. Unfortunately they did not succeed. They were not as advanced as we are in military technology, but in other ways they would be our equals. Close to fifty billions living beings were slaughtered in a span of one Earth year." Washu paused to let that number sink in.  
  
After a few minutes she continued. "Some did survive and tried their best to gather as much data as possible on this enemy in hope some other race would be able to stand up against them. This was their dying hope. I will let one of them speak for themselves, this is a message to you from Thirty- five thousand years ago." On the screen a female humanoid cat like creature appeared.  
  
"Greetings my name and the name of my world and our allied worlds is unimportant. Know that we did our very best to stop them. We have no name for them, we just call them monsters. My world, as our allied worlds were just starting to explore the universe around us. We discovered each other, conflicts arose for generations, but after some time we all called a truce and there was peace and mutual prosperity. Then there were strange attacks on our outer colonies. We knew that they were other powers in the universe, our long reach probes were getting signals of something, yet we wondered why they would attack us."  
  
"But then we learned that they were still far away and were not seemingly exploring space in our direction. These attacks were from an unexplored and dark region of space form the complete opposite side from where we first thought it was coming. Maybe we should have fled right then to find help, but we sent ships and probes to the dark space, there we found living nightmares. We quickly lost contact with our ships and probes, then these things attacked." Pictures of Robobugs, fighters, main ships and black armored troops popped on screen already familiar to EDF and Jurai forces.  
  
"These came first, at first it was almost as if they were gathering data on us. They would show up at a colony or military out post with superior numbers and only use a fraction of their forces. But it sadly was usually more than enough to gain victory and defeat us. They also had a habit of letting some survivors retreat with only minimal pursuit. For a time we thought if our worlds banded together we could still win. But they just keep coming and started to use all their forces in battle. We were no match for them. Then we found out that they were not alone."  
  
Suddenly pictures armored troops with light gray armor appeared, then slightly different fighter types, mechs, and main ships appeared on screen. "These seem to be a step above these others, they were similar in appearance, but ten times tougher to beat. With our military forces we could at least take a few of the first ones, but these others we barely even scratch. After toying with us for a while these guys appeared. We think they are some sort of royal elite. Pictures of beings in similar armor to the first two surfaced but they carried no weapons, they did not have to." Suddenly thousand of troops, some were of the same species as the cat like alien, were attacking some black armored troops, the attackers had what looked liked tanks advancing with them. Suddenly a armored figure that is bright red appears, the speaker continues.  
  
"We think that armored warrior is a female. We have not seen any dark armored female types and a few light armored female types, at least we think they are. But as you can see these are the scariest of all." The red armored figure gestures for the dark armored warriors to leave, and they do quickly. Then with a mere wave of her hand she knocks down all the attacking troops, suddenly and energy blast shoots forth from her extend tended arm. One short blast and suddenly half the attacking troops were gone and a large carter appeared. The troops started to run but she caught a few and one by one would raise them above her head by their throat and slowly chock the life out of him or her, seemingly with great pleasure.  
  
"A few like her and also some male ones appeared and crushed what ever faint hope of survival we had. Our military alliance disbanded and all remaining forces went to their home worlds determined to defend it to the last. I am an intelligence officer and many of us from different worlds banded together for the last of our desperate plans. We still have no idea what species they are, all attempt at contact, peace and even surrender was ignored. We knew we were lost, so many worlds began gather resources to send some of our peoples away from this, many they could start over some were else. My home world was the first to successfully get some of our people away, ten thousand in all."  
  
"As for us intelligence officers we gathered as much data to send to those that had left and those yet to leave, we hoped it could be usefully. We thought we had time for all the allied worlds to send some of their people away, even though we were under constant attack. Then the enemy mysteriously retreated. Maybe even they needed a time to rest , we thought we could use this to our advantage. All the worlds were keeping in constant contact with each other till one planet fell totally silent." The speaker eyes are suddenly starting to tear up. "Ships were sent they found everything was gone from the planet, no signs of life other then plant life, so space stations, beings, anything. Just empty shells of building."  
  
"A few days later another world fell silent, then another. Mass hysteria hit the remaining worlds and everyone that could fled the planets. They did not have supplies to go far, but they went anyway. Finally all the worlds fell silent, even my beloved world. We have no idea about what sort of weapon or power they used, but it was highly effective."  
  
"A few of us intelligence and military personnel managed to survive. But we knew we would not last for long, they were hunting down any survivors, only the ten thousand from my world seemed to have escaped, if those monsters did not pursue. They do not seem interested in doing so. But all others were being ruthlessly hunted down, no mercy, not even for the new born. So here is our poor gift to you. We have hidden data similar to what I have on this device on all our home worlds. I pray it is useful. I know our gift is poor but if you could possibly check to see if my people made it to their new home? They can only make it to one of two places, I will be in your debt."  
  
"I am leaving this here for you. There are very few of us left and I have been chosen to lead them. We will give one last try to gather more information about them. We cannot leave it here, it would be too dangerous. So we are sending a special probe with anything more we find out to my people's new home along with the histories of all our worlds. There is a special code on here to get the information if you happen to come across the probe in space. One more thing they seem not to want to destroy any ancient building or sights on any of our worlds, like this one. Once again they are a mystery, maybe they are looking for something. Good- bye my friends, fight well and avenge us, not for our sakes, but for your young ones, may the Great Maker give you strength,"  
  
The mood is very somber in the room as Yosho speaks. "Well my friends there you have it, if things continue on this path very soon our two empires and our various allies will be at war. We are still processing information, but this and other information will be made available for all personnel. Till this information is made public it is vital that we find some sort of advantage." He says in a very determined voice.  
  
"So we will send a task forced, heavily armed to each of the two sights that may have the only survivors of that planet on it. Hopefully our friend here managed to gather some more information. We can only hope. Ladies and gentlemen let's get to work." With that Military personnel dash this way and that. Excitement is in the air, if only to drown out the fear everyone is feeling. Yosho calls for Adam, Tenchi, and Aeka who each had looks of concern on their face. Yosho smiles "Come now, we are not beaten yet. Right gentlemen?' Both Tenchi and Adam stand at attention and yell, "Yes Sir, not by a long shot, sir!" Aeka chimes in, "Brother if you think I am going to call you "sir" you are mistaken" (Yosho Sweat drop) "Ummmmm- ----eh----um of course not Aeka." Yosho says as you clears his throat. Tenchi and Adam grin at each other.  
  
"Tenchi , Jones, I want one of you to go to one of the sights with a task force." He commands. "If you find anyone, and especially if you find that probe, I want you to see if there is information verifying if the enemy is looking for something and just what it may be. Aeka I want you to go with Tenchi and Washu. Adam, Mishoshi and Kiyone will be going with you upon their return, also Ryoko will be going with you as well. This may be very important, if they are looking for something maybe it can be used against them.  
  
Three days later Sasami and Ryo-oh-oki are saying good-bye to Tenchi, Aeka and Washu as they board a shuttle to go to there ship. "Good bye Washu, take care of those two, good bye Tenchi be careful, Good bye sister, bye, I packed you some snacks, Bye now" She says as she waves at them. Ryo-oh- oki is waving too. They watch as the shuttle leaves. "Come on girl we need to fix something for Adam and Ryoko, they leave in a few hours, and something for Mishoshi and Kiyone too." Sasami starts giggle to herself. "I bet Adam will enjoy a certain blonde's company," "Meow?" Ryo-oh-oki asks. "No I am not playing cupid! You need a nap girl" Sasami responds. "But it would not be bad idea, ummm you know Kiyone is single too----- hehehehehe" (Ryo-oh-oki eye roll)  
  
Later Adam and Ryoko are waiting at another shuttle with their gear. "Gee where are those two Adam! Oh that blonde is always late!" Ryoko shouts. "Calm yourself Ryoko they will be here." He replies with a smile. She notices. "Oh are we looking forward to a certain blonde's company?" She says snickering. Adam suddenly becomes defensive. "Blonde? What do you mean?" Ryoko laughs. "Gee Serge are you blushing?" Adam folds his arms "Umph!" Suddenly Kiyone and Mishoshi come walking down the hallway. "Kiyone good to see you and Mishoshi it is always a pleasure seeing you." Adam says. "Oh really Adam, I like seeing you too." They smile at each other for a moment. That is till Ryoko falls on the floor laughing.  
  
Sasami comes down the hall with some boxes. "Hey guys do not leave yet I brought you guys some food." Ryoko and Kiyone grab for the boxes and at the same time thank Sasami and hurry aboard the shuttle. "Mishoshi here is something special for you if you get the late night munchies, shared some with Adam, he loves the stuff." She says with a smile. "He does? Ok, thank you Sasami you are sweet." She hugs the girl and heads for the shuttle. Adam places his hand on Sasami's right shoulder. "Let me guess playing match maker?" he asked. And with an intensely innocent look, she replies. "Where did you ever get that idea?" He shakes his head and moves toward the shuttle. As he boards it she yells after him. "Ryo-oh-oki says goodbye, take care, Romeo." To that Adam hits his head on the shuttle entrance way and looks back at her. Sasami just winks at him.  
  
Each task force consists of eleven ships of heavy to medium cruisers, Adam's force has the heavy Battle Carrier Yorktown as the lead ship, and a Jurai Heavy Capital ship leads the other force. It would take each force a week and a half to get to their destination; once again their course would lead them both into unexplored space.  
  
Three days into the journey Tenchi and Aeka are on a patrol with Lt. Bob Sap and Lt. Tina Wright in four Eagles. They are just ahead of the fleet as they scan some strange energy readings. "Sap, Wright are you reading that energy in sector H-3?" Tenchi asks. "Yes sir." Sap replies. "It is faint but not a natural occurrence Captain." Wright adds. "Alright let's hold up here a second. Mother Den this is blue leader, we have scanned some faint energy in sector H-3, should we investigate?" "Blue leader this is Captain Jun (Jurai commander) , send blue three and four to check it out, you hold there with the Princess, I am sending a squadron of Jurai fighter and one of F-40's, they will be escorting a troop carrier with a mech squad, infantry, and some scientific personnel on board. Hook up with them and use them if needed, you are in command blue leader Over..." "Yes sir! Sap, Wright get going, if you happen to scan any ships in the area or you scanners start to experience interference, get back here on the double, clear?" Tenchi says in a stern voice. "Will do." Sap says. "Roger." Wright answers. With a concern voice Aeka says," Be careful you two, watch your backs." "Do not worry about us princess, just take care of the Captain." Wright says with a smile. "Yeah Princess we will be back before you know it. " Sap says cheerfully.  
  
On the Yorktown Adam is in one of the docking bays. He is checking his newly assigned Eagle. It is an up graded version with more armor for protection. He is currently wondering if he could add some extra weapons to it when he hears his name. "Adam." he looks turns around and sees Mishoshi coming toward him, he smiles. "Hello Mishoshi how are you.?" "I am fine, but I cannot find Ryoko or Kiyone anywhere and I was wanting to go and check out the ships recuperation area. I hear they have an area with a small fountain with flowers and trees and you can look up to the stars, I also hear they have a spa. Will you come with me I do not want go alone." She asks. Adam smiles. "Of course I would it would be my pleasure."  
  
The Yorktown has a small park like area (A little larger than a baseball field) with a see through dome that can indeed see the stars. During emergency or combat situations it is then enclosed in an armored retracting dome. Adam and Mishoshi are strangely the only ones in the area at this time. They engage in small talk and walk around for a few minutes. They find a bench and sit down. Little do they know that Ryoko and Kiyone were watching via the internal security system.  
  
"Adam can I ask you a question?" She asks as they continue to gaze at the stars. "Umm sure what about?" Adam replies. "Adam do you think we will be at war?" She asked with concern in her voice. Adam frowns, "Yes." She looks sadly to the ground. "I have seen a lot as a galaxy police officer, but I have never been in a battle like what we face on the Hornet." "I wish I had more comforting words, things are not doom and gloom, but they are not rosy either, only time will tell." Adam says "Yes, I suppose. Things have just happened so fast, I meet Tenchi and the girls, he is taken away a boy and is now a man, and I am technically I am Four hundred plus." She says with a frown.  
  
"You know I still like Tenchi and I simply adore Sasami, but sometimes I feel distant from them all at times and they get mad at me when a mess up, maybe I was just plain silly to have a crush on him. I am certainly not as beautiful as Akea or Ryoko." She says in an increasingly sad tone. "Mishoshi do not be so hard on yourself, so what if you mess up we all do. I know for a fact that Sasami thinks the world of you and yes Aeka and Ryoko are very attractive, but you are certainly a very sweet and kind person that adds so much to your nature beauty, I would say just as attractive if not more then they are." He replies, not totally believing what just came out of his mouth.  
  
Mishoshi has a sparkling look on her face. "You think so Adam?" She says literally beaming.. "Ummmm yes, I know you would most likely like to hear that from umm Tenchi, but I have noticed your many acts of kindness and you certainly are quite a beautiful woman." Adam said as his usual nerves of steel were more like jelly at the moment. "You think I am beautiful Adam? Awwww you are so sweet." She leans in and much too Adams surprise kisses him on the lips. She then lays her head on his chest as he puts his arms around her. "Adam I think you're a very sweet guy, when this mission is over do you think you and I could go out sometime?" "Ummmm. Ah, You mean you would go out on a date with me? What about your feelings about Tenchi?" She looks up at him and smiles. "Tenchi who?" Inside the deepest corners of Adams mind there is but one thought, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko and Kiyone laugh till they cannot breathe. Next Chapter- Death always has bad timing. 


	9. Chapter nine

Tenchi is the property of Pioneer.  
  
Aeka and Tenchi are still waiting for Wright and Sap to report. "Tenchi do you think we should go after them?" She asks in a concerned voice. "No Aeka not yet, do not be concerned. So do you think Adam will ask Mishoshi out?" Tenchi replies as he keeps an eye on his scanners. Aeka smiled. "I do not know but they would make a cute couple. Tenchi Have you considered asking anyone out lately?" She asked hoping Tenchi would take the bait. Tenchi sighed "Aeka I still am not recovered from Sarah. When you girls came into my life I could not believe that such beautiful woman wanted me. But I have grown to care for all of you, put my attention was pulled in so many directions. I could barely even find time to think."  
  
"Then I was taken away from you and was all alone, that is when I met Sarah. I guess because my attention was not pulled this way and that I fell in love with her. When she was killed it left any empty place and my heart. I am sorry Aeka but at this time I am not interested in asking anyone." He finished hoping she would not blast him with her laser cannons. The blow did hurt her, but she buried and sadness and maintained her composure. "Very well Lord Tenchi as you wish." Suddenly there is an incoming message. "Blues leader this is Bear group we should be at your current position any in fifteen minutes, over." "Roger Bear group stay sharp and continue on course, out." Suddenly another message comes in.  
  
"Blue Leader this is blue three, over." "Blue Leader here, Wright have you found anything, over?" Aeka was quite relieved to hear Wrights voice. "We are close to sector H-3 sir; we have scanned the solar system, no sign of life. The tenth and farthest planet from the sun is where the readings are coming from sir, shall we proceed, over?" Tenchi paused for a moment. "Negative, hold where you are and keep scanning, we will hook up with bear group and be there as soon as possible. Once again if your scanners start to act up leave the area quickly and hook up with us, over and out." Aeka spoke up as Bear group came into view. "No life Tenchi?" "Yeah Aeka I do not like it but let's go. Bear group follow me, green leader (Jurai squadron) take your group and guard, Alpha leader (F-40's) Guard the transport, let's move."  
  
Meanwhile four Eagles were patrolling another part of space. Adam was with Ryoko on there on patrol, with them were sergeants Stephanie Pool and Diane Dickerson. All three females had noticed Adam up beat mood. "So Ryoko do you think the Sergeant Major is in love?" Stephanie asked. "Let me see the Sergeant Major as fought numerous battles, who would have thought little old cupid would final be the one to best him.hahahaha!" Ryoko said, unable to control her laugher. "Oh stop it you guys, I think they make a cute couple, a true story of beauty and the beast." With that all three ladies laughed out loud. "Ok, ok, how did you guys find out?" Adam said in a displeased voice, even though he was smiling.  
  
Ryoko replied "The whole task force knows, we caught you live." "What?!?!?!" Adam said his smile now gone. Later they dock on the Yorktown; they find Captain Ben Huge (Commander of the Yorktown) waiting for them. They stand and salute. "At ease, just wanted you to know we have gotten a report from the other task force, they have found a strange energy reading and went to investigate. Captain Tenchi and Princess Aeka are with the investigation group. Just wanted you to know Jones, Ryoko." The two of them salute, "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Huge turns to leave, but has on more thing to say.  
  
"Jones. There seems to be a certain Video of you and a blonde Galaxy Police Detective sharing a warm tender and moment in our recuperation area. It seems to be quite in demand. I know you so it is safe to say no X- rated one will be coming any time soon, however in your pursuit of a good clean romance; make sure it does not interfere with your duty." Adam blushes redder than he did with Washu. "Ummm yes sir. It won't" As the Huge leaves Adam follows and gives the evil eye to Ryoko who is looking very innocent at the moment. When he leaves Ryoko, Diane, and Stephanie fall on each other laughing.  
  
Tenchi and Aeka are aboard the Jurai Capital ship. They found that once that solar system was not so lifeless. It had a space exploring race but they were gone. It was quite evident that one planet had been destroyed; did they encounter the mysterious enemy? This system was just beyond explored space, how far of a reach did this enemy have? On the tenth planet there were remains of an alien military base. Unlike before there were remains on the race and their technology, the energy signal was a repeated message, a very short one. When later translated it would say "Help." Nothing more. The task force was in a hurry so they left probe to investigate more and resumed their mission.  
  
The mood was somber aboard the Jurai Capital ship. Washu called Aeka and Tenchi to her quarters, there she showed a big screen version of the now famous video "Adam and Mishoshi a love story". All three laughed through out the entire thing, Washu made the comment during the kiss scene, "And I thought Tenchi was a naughty boy." A few days later both task forces made it to there destination. Tenchi's did not find anything. Adam's found a planet inhabited by the cat like beings they were looking for. Aeka's and Tenchi's task force would head to where the Yorktown was. It would take four days to get there. At first the news sounded promising, they Cat like beings, the Purn, had indeed received a probe and it did have something. Suddenly the Yorktown group went silent; there was some odd, but strangely familiar interference. Tenchi's group went on full alert.  
  
Suddenly two days out what was left of the Yorktown group hooked up with the other group. The Yorktown herself and five ships were left. Each ship was heavily damaged. Tenchi, Aeka, and Washu were among the first to enter the Yorktown, it was like the Hornet all over again, only on a much grander scale. The wounded and the dead were every where, medical personnel and repair crews where running franticly around, it looked as if no one had any sleep. They even had Purn aboard, mostly children and their mothers. Washu was instantly worried about her daughter; her mental link had been cut off. But now it was reestablished, she found her with Tenchi and Aeka close behind.  
  
They found her tending to a wounded soldier that was not awake. She turned around and saw her mother. She looked as if she had battled Hell itself, and lost. She fell into Washu's arms and began to weep. Washu was getting mixed emotions and grabbled messages from her link, but she got enough to know something terrible happened. Tenchi was looking around for Adam, Mishoshi, and Kiyone. Aeka was saddened by what was going on around her, but noticed something familiar about the soldier Ryoko had been attending. He was very strong looking, his midsection was wrapped up tight his head was too, and there was fresh blood seeping through some areas on his head, she stared at and old scar in the same place that.her faced turned horrified. "Tsumani save us it is Adam, no!" Tenchi and Aeka went to his side; he was in bad shape, Aeka called for some of the fresh medical personnel that were coming onto the Yorktown.  
  
A few minutes later Ryoko was still in her mother's arms, she was totally exhausted. Medical personnel looked over Adam, they stopped any reoccurring bleeding and stabilized him, and said that was the best they could do. Aeka Stay with Adam and held his hand praying he would be alright. Tenchi went to look for the two Galaxy Police detectives. She found Kiyone who was wondering around in a daze. Tenchi gently grabbed her. "Kiyone where is your partner, where is Mishoshi?" Tenchi had never seen her this sad. "She is dead Tenchi, those bastards killed her, she is gone." Tenchi could feel an ache in his heart, Mishoshi, sweet and kind, dead. Tenchi noticed a few tears run down his cheek.  
  
Tenchi took Kiyone to where Adam lay. He informed Washu and Aeka. He handed Kiyone to Aeka. She rocked the detective gently as she began to cry again. Mishoshi gone, Aeka suddenly regretted every time she called her a bubble head. Aeka looked around at Ryoko and then to Adam. She could hear the cries of the wounded and dying, along with the frantic voices of those trying to keep them alive. Aeka held Kiyone tightly. Tenchi went to the bridge.  
  
On the Bridge Captain Huge being attended by medical personnel, he was a wake and did not seem as badly hurt. He was still sitting in his chair, the bridge was a wreck. Tenchi came over and asked what happened. Huge told him. A few hours later Adam was transferred to the Earth Heavy cruiser Washington. Their Aeka was sitting next to him in med lab. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines by wires, for now he was stable, but the doctors gave him a less than fifty/fifty chance of recovering. Washu was with Ryoko and Kiyone who were getting some rest, doctor's orders. Tenchi walked in and stood on the opposite side of Adam, got a chair and sat down. Aeka Noticed how he looked at Adam, he had concern and anger written on his face.  
  
He told Aeka that he had just visited Ryoko and Kiyone, and had talked to the Yorktown Captain and had an idea had happened. It seemed all was going well and that they found the probe. The Purn were still a highly advanced people, but rarely went out into space, they preferred to live in scattered villages. But they welcomed the task force with open arms; they had wonder if the ancient stories about space demons were true. Adam, Mishoshi, Ryoko, and Kiyone were sent to as part of the contact group. Adam found out from a village elder that there was temple near by that held information about the demons. Adam and the girls went to check it out. They found a message from the one that had put data on the information storage device Adam and Washu found. Our friend said that they did find a little more about and that indeed they were searching for something, in fact a group of ancient artifacts scattered throughout the entire Universe.  
  
One such artifact had been sent with the probe. It was an orange crystal the size and shape of a basketball. The Purn agreed to let us take the crystal and a copy of the data. They then mysterious enemy attacked this time they had hundreds of ships in their fleet. They attacked in full force no holding back. EDF and Jurai forces got a taste of the gray armored forces; they were indeed tougher than their dark friends. Their mechs were not insect like, but more like predatory animals strong bulky and deadly. Still EDF and Jurai gave as good ad they got.  
  
The enemy also started to slaughter the Purn; they had few weapons and could not defend themselves. So as many as possible would be evacuated. EDF and Jurai Forces fought bravely to buy as much time as possible. Adam and Ryoko where defending one of the evacuation areas with some other mechs and infantry. Adam still had the crystal with him. Mishoshi and Kiyone were helping Purn Children aboard transports. Suddenly a young little boy run away scared, Mishoshi went after him. When she did not return Kiyone went after her, she found the boy dead. She also found one of those red armored ones, a male. And he spoke through his armor in a way that could be understood. He said to Mishoshi, who was being held off the ground by her throat. The being said "My, My aren't you a pretty one, I may have to save you to pleasure me later, of course I doubt you would survive it. Then maybe I will take your friend hear too." He had noticed Kiyone. Kiyone fired at him with her laser. He just laughed. Kiyone could not see that Mishoshi had stopped breathing.  
  
He threw Mishoshi into Kiyone knocking them both down, Kiyone is stunned and starts to complain about how much the blonde weighs. He takes off his helmet and revels a human sized head with rough brown elephant looking skin with no hair, but his eyes are pure red, and he had very sharp teeth. Suddenly two Jurai soldiers came out of no where and attack him. He quickly broke both their neck with his right hand very quickly and as easily as an egg shell. Then Adam appears and attacks with a light sword and his Bowie the being knocks both weapons out of his hands. Then a strict hand to hand battle begins, Adam lands punches and kicks but barely seems to faze him. The being connects with a hit and nearly knocks Adam's head off his shoulders. Then grabs him and throws him twenty feet into a Purn house, the being is surprised and pleased to see Adam recover quickly and come back for more. Then the creature notices the crystal that Adam dropped before his attack.  
  
Adam tries to cut him off but the being fires a blast that hits Adam in the midsection knocking back through the air again. Then motions an open hand toward him and suddenly Adam is fling through the air right into his grasp. The being takes his finger and takes a little blood from Adams bleeding mouth and licks it. Then spits it in his face, the being then holds Adam up off the ground. He proceeds to use Adam as a punching bag. Ryoko comes on the scene and is horrified, she plows right into the being forcing him to drop Adam, and the being is surprised at the power of her blows. He fires a beam of light at her face and blinds her for a moment. Little did anyone notice that the crystal was starting to float in the air.  
  
The being fired a heavy red blast at Ryoko; she recovers to find she suddenly cannot move very well. Another blast hits in the front of her and knocks her into another Purn house. The being goes for the crystal and notices it floating, shocked for a moment and does not noticed the energy blast coming from Ryoko who was now behind him. It knocks him off his feet. He quickly stands up and gestures at her with an open had. She is suddenly floating a few inches off the ground unable to move. He fires another energy blast right at her head suddenly Adam out of now where jumps between them taking the full blast to the chest, his already cracking battle armor bursts into pieces. Ryoko catches him and holds him in a seated position. Adams naked chest is smoking. Suddenly two other red armored figures come into view they are female, one female had a golden neckline on her armor not present on the male or the other female. She speaks.  
  
"Get the crystal now." She tells the male. He bows and moves toward the crystal. As he does the crystal orange glow increases and a bolt of orange colored lightening shoots out of it and hits Adam. He is not awake and Ryoko can feel him violently jerk for a moment. Ryoko is unsure for the moment at what to do, her head is full of cobweb, must have been from that being. The male is suddenly angry and takes a few steps toward Ryoko and Adam. The Female with the gold neckline speaks again. "Leave them, we can do nothing at the moment, let us go." They leave and Ryoko is not sure what just happened. Suddenly Ryoko hears Kiyone scream, and watches her perform CPR on Mishoshi. EDF soldiers come into view; they yell for medical personnel and load them all on a transport. Adam is being worked on by a combat doctor on the transport. Kiyone and Ryoko wait to hear about Mishoshi. A nurse informs them that there was nothing they could do, she was dead, her wind pipe had been crushed. The task force and Purn survivors retreated, the enemy did not follow.  
  
Upon finishing his tale Tenchi eyes burned with anger. How many of those he cared about were these butchers going to take. First Sarah, now Mishoshi, and maybe Adam too, who was next, Aeka, Ryoko? Something had to be done, at the moment he just did not know what. He placed his hand on Adam. "Get well old friend, I am sorry about Mishoshi. Aeka could you stay hear a little longer, I have to check on some others." "Of course Tenchi... You can even go get some rest, I will have Washu switch with me, and I would like to see Ryoko and Kiyone. " He nodded and left to check on other EDF and Jurai members he knew, he would not get any rest tough. He would be called to lead a patrol to make sure they were not being followed, that suited him just fine.  
  
Yosho was in the command center of the Alamo he had been there ever since contact was lost with the Yorktown group. He was concerned, there were a total of about 70,000 EDF and Jurai personnel in both forces combined. Funaho had come for a visit and was in the command center begging her son to get some rest. He then received a coded message from Captain Jun:  
  
"Yorktown group found, five ships lost, six heavily damaged, heavy fighter and mech losses, Aeka, Washu, Tenchi fine. Ryoko, Jones, and Kiyone wounded, Jones seriously, may die. Mishoshi killed. Damage to enemy forces uncertain, believed four to one in our favor in troops, fighters, and mechs. Seven enemy main ships destroyed, unknown as to the damage to others. Grey armored forces encountered. Red Armored beings encountered. Around 14,000 EDF and Jurai killed, 5,000 wounded, 300 missing in action. 30,000 Purn rescued, 25 million believed dead. Some data recovered, returning to base."  
  
Yosho turned White as a sheet. Funaho read the message and started to cry when she came to Mishoshi, she almost fainted at 25 million. But she remained strong. "Would you like me to go tell Sasami and Ryo-oki my son?" He nodded. Funaho went to Sasami room and told them. Ryo-oki started to cry and Funaho tried to comfort her. Sasami had a sad look on her face but kept her composure. Later Funaho was sleeping with Ryo-oki in her bed, Sasami went to a quite area that had a view of the stars. She had already knew something was terribly wrong, she feared for Adam, but she could not believe that he would die, he was just too tough. But now the two that shared the same mind shed a few tears for Mishoshi. "Thanks for being there Mishoshi, I will always remember." She sat there for a few more minutes then returned to her room and went to bed, She needed her rest there would be a lot to do when they got back.  
  
Next Chapter - Vengeance is mine! 


	10. Chapter ten

Upon returning to the Alamo the wounded were rushed to the bases medical facilities. Repair crews stated to refit and examine the damaged ships. The Purn refugees where taken off the ships and looked over by medical personnel. There was a sense of fear spreading through out the base. Many had heard of the losses and were horrified that 25 million Purn had been killed. Then the news of Sergeant Jones started to spread around the base. With each bit of information morale started to drop. Yosho was in communication with his father, Earth leaders, and both their Allies to decide their next move and should they make things public.  
  
Sasami was in one of the medical areas by Adam's bed and trying to hold her emotions in. Aeka and the others were resting while Funaho was helping with the wounded; Ryo-oh-ki was with Ryoko who had passed out, too tired to take another step. Sasami looked down at Adam and wanted to heal him, but something was wrong, her healing powers did have their limits else she would have healed all the wounded on the base. But it felt like something was inside Adam and she was not sure what, she need to talk to Washu about it. Till then she pulled up a chair next to the bed and held his hand. "Please Adam do not die, I want you to see me do great things," She said while she was continued holding back the tears.  
  
For the next few days people took turns watching over Adam in the hope that he might recover. However each day he seemed to get just a little worse, the doctors were not optimistic and surprised he had not already died. His wounds on the outside seemed mended, but his internal injuries simply would not heal. Sasami had told Washu about her feelings and Washu used some of her equipment to examine him. Everything seemed normal except a small unnatural energy reading, this reading got her curiosity up and she went back to her lad to assemble some other equipment.  
  
One day Tenchi was watching him when Scarlet Woo and Carl Thomas walked in. The former classmates exchanged hugs. "Scarlet, Carl it is good to see you." Tenchi said as he finished hugging Scarlet. "Good to see you Tenchi, Carol and I were on the same long range patrol aboard the Enterprise (Heavy Cruiser); we just got back and heard the news. How is he?" Scarlet said as she looked at Adam lying there with all sorts of wires coming out of him. "Not good I am afraid; they do not give him much of a chance." Tenchi frowned and bowed his head. Scarlet remained silent, till Carol spoke up.  
  
"Come on guys this is the Serge, he will make it....." Carols voice start to crack as a tear runs down her cheek. ".he has to." The three young officers look at Adam for a moment and recall some of their times with him. Tenchi recall the times Adam had saved his bacon in combat and their friendship. Scarlet recall how he had helped her study for an important exam at a time with she was worn out, a time she started to doubt herself. Carol recalled fawning over him and at how he sometimes would get nervous by her presence, despite that she learned a lot from him that helped her survive the past few years. With all the good memories the three shared one common thought, He looks so weak.  
  
The next day Aeka and Kiyone come in to find medical personnel running about. She looked to Adam's bed and he was gone. They gasp for moment thinking the worst then a nurse tells them that he suddenly disappeared between shift changes. All of the alarms went off and they found an empty bed, that was a few minutes ago. The Princess and detective race to Tenchi's room and inform him. They then go to Ryoko's room and find Washu dimensional door their, they enter. They find Washu, Sasami, Ryoko, and Ryo-oh-ki looking at a large tank of greenish bubbling water with Adam floating in the center of it. "Miss Washu, just what are you doing?" Aeka ask in a concerned voice.  
  
"Relax everyone I using this to heal him and examine him more closely to find the cause of a strange energy reading I found in him earlier." Washu said as she looked at her floating lad top. Everyone then takes a spot in the lab near the tank and watches Adam as he floats in the green watery substance. "Curious." Washu in child form says out loud. "What is it mom?" Ryoko asks. "Well I had full confidence that this would work, but it would take at least a day. Now his injuries are healing at an incredible rate, he could be fully healed in less than thirty minutes now, but that small energy reading I got has spread through out his body, very strange." Washu replies as she rechecks her data.  
  
"Washu, do you have any idea what this strange energy is?" Tenchi asks. "Not a clue, it is similar to something but I just cannot remember what at this time." She says as she continues to look at her screen. "But he will recover right Washu? You said he is healing." Sasami asks in a concerned voice. "His body is healing, but there is now way to know how this energy will affect him." Washu replies in a sad voice, "You all should go; I will call you if there is any change." The group marches our reluctantly with the exception of the cabbit in child form she stays close to the glass and continues to watch Adam.  
  
Everyone else goes about their duties or tries to occupy themselves. The best they can, but they cannot help but think about Adam and Mihoshi. Kiyone accompanied by Tenchi and Aeka left for a few days taking her partners body back to galaxy police head quarters. Ships form Earth and Jurai formed two lines to honor the fallen detective as the transport carrying her body few between them, their would be a lot of transports with fallen heroes in the coming days. The sadness over Mihoshi's loss hung heavy on those that knew her, they resolved in their hearts that those responsible would pay very dearly.  
  
Washu had removed Adam from the tank and he was lying on bed looking peaceful. After numerous examinations and racking her brain she had no idea how he could heal so fast and what this energy was doing to him. The Universes greatest genius was stumped and that made her uneasy. Suddenly Washu head a moan coming from the bed and she rushed over in her adult form. Adam looked as if he was trying to wake up as finally was able to open his eyes. He looked up at Washu and smiled, "Hey doc how is the patient?" Adam said in a weak voice. Washu grabbed his hand and placed her other hand on his fore head, she smiled as she replied, "Stubborn as usual, but healing nicely, you gave us a scare."  
  
Ten minutes later Adam bed had been raised to a sitting position as Sasami burst in the room. She nearly jumped ten feet into Adams arms and holds on to him tightly unable to hold her emotions in any longer. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and Adam just held on to the little princess. "Oh Adam I was so scared, I couldn't heal you.I thought.I thought.." She tried to say through her tears. Adam gently stroked her head, "It is ok Sasami, I am here, though I feel like someone dropped a ten ton rock on my head but I am fine." Sasami just held and let her worries flow out through her tears.  
  
Ryoko was the next to come in. She looked and saw Adam holding Sasami who simply refused to let Adam go. She floated over and landed next to him and bent down and placed her hand on his left shoulder as her eyes got watery, "Adam it is so good to see you, I." Ryoko then leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "My friend it is good to see you as well Ryoko." Adam replied as he grabbed her hand and held it. Ryo-oh-ki in cabbit form seemed to leap out of no where and place herself on Adam's other shoulder and grabbed onto his neck. Washu briefly turned away and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
A few hours later Funaho came in and found covered by a blanket Sasami holding Ryo-oh-ki while leaning up against a sleeping Adam. Ryoko had to reluctantly attend to some of her duties, but was determined to come right back when they were over. She came over and touched Adams head gently and smiled. Then she joined Washu who was looking a big screen of data. "Hello Funaho, if you're wondering this data is from the scans I took of Adam." Washu says without even looking toward the Queen of Jurai. "Have you found anything?" The Queen asks. "Nothing, there is energy there that should not be there, it may explain his abnormal healing, but what is the energy and what other effects it may have on him is unclear." Washu says as she strokes her chin out of sheer frustration. Funaho looks over at the sleeping trio, she them focuses on Adam. She thinks about all this poor man has been through and will he ever have time to just rest and live.  
  
A few days later Tenchi, Aeka, and Kiyone return to the Alamo. They had received the good news earlier and were looking forward to seeing Adam. They enter and find Sasami feeding Adam some soup. Tenchi walked over closely followed by Aeka, Kiyone had decided to let them visit as she went to her quarters and sat, and she thought she could actually hear Mihoshi's voice. Tenchi places his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Adam I am pleased to see you doing well, recover quickly my friend there is a lot to do, I have to go, but I will see you later." Adam nods his head as Tenchi leaves with a little less worry on his mind. Aeka sits down beside Adam and says, "Yes Adam I am overjoyed to see you on the road to recovery, I was concerned for you." Adam smiles and tries to reply, but Sasami shoves a spoon full of soup in his mouth and with a stern look to Adam and says, "Eat now talk later soldier!" Adam sighs and salutes, Sasami winks at her sister as Aeka lets out a giggle.  
  
At about midnight Earth time Washu kicks everyone out of the lab and orders Adam to get some rest. A few minutes later Kiyone walks in. In a timid voice she asks, "Washu can I go see him please?" Washu nods. Kiyone goes over as Adam opens his eyes and smiles at her. "Hello Adam I just wanted to see how you were doing, I can leave if you like." Adam replies. "No please take a seat, having another beautiful female at my bedside is not going to harm me a bit." She smiles for the first time in days then her face turns somber again. "Adam I just wanted to tell you that..that I am sorry about Mihoshi." Adam was confused. "Sorry? Kiyone I am the one that should be saying that to you, she was your partner." Kiyone looked down. "Some partner I turned out to be, I let her die Adam, I should have been there, distracted that monster, something."  
  
Adam could remember thinking similar things when friends fell in combat and he was not near by, the thought of could he have done something if he was there with them would always eat away at him. Most of the time he most likely would have been killed, but there was those few times that would haunt him. "Kiyone.." Then she looked up with pleading eyes, "Please do not hate me.I...I." She broke down then and there and wept and wept in a heap beside him he gently stroked her head as Washu came over with something to help her calm down. Washu helped her into another bed right near Adam covered her with a blanket and sat by her side. Adam lay back briefly and closed his eyes, suddenly Mihoshi face appeared and a tear ran down his cheek. He had briefly wept when Washu had told him the news. He had only known her briefly, but she could stir emotions in him that he thought he had long deadened, but now she was dead, before he fell asleep he asked God will there be no end to the death and carnage he would see, deep inside he already knew the answer.  
  
During the night Adam woke up to Kiyone screaming in her sleep. He went over to her despite still being weak and his legs still being a little wobbly. She woke up and looked around wildly; she had been dream of the being that killed her partner. She sobbed and asked Mihoshi to forgive her for being a poor partner and lousy friend. Adam tried to comfort her with consoling words, but she would have none of them. She told Adam that she had hated being her partner and usually took her frustration out on Mihoshi. Mihoshi was a good cop, but fro every good thing she did she messed up twice. Kiyone was so happy when they were separated for a time, she actually danced. Then the assignment on Earth and she thought it would start all over again.  
  
"Bubblehead I used to call her, and she could be a pain sometimes, but that was no excuse for the way I acted" Kiyone said as she kept her head down. Right when the medics said she was gone she started to remember how kind Mihoshi was, never responding to Kiyone's fits of rage, always with an encouraging word and could make Kiyone laugh sometimes when she needed to most. She grabbed onto Adam who had remained silent, he really do not know what to say. Kiyone wept again and again till she fell asleep, Adam gently lays her on her pillow and tucked her in. He turns to head for his bed when he takes a dizzy spell and falls to the floor. He is sitting up when Washu in Adult comes in and helps him to bed. "Adam you know better than that, you may have healed up quickly, but you are still weak." Washu said. Adam did not hear her because once his head hit the pillow he went to sleep. Washu smiled bend down and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well Adam, I will find out about this strange energy and I promise it will not harm you."  
  
A week later Adam returns to his quarters and slowly gets back into his normal training routine, much to everyone's surprise, was he not on death's door a few weeks ago? Scarlet and Carol are watching over him as he practices on the firing range with a variety of weapons. Carol has a strange feeling that he is more accurate then usually, she thought she was just imagining it, how could she think that about a master marksman A-1A class, the highest possible in the E.D.F.? Scarlet has the same feeling when he uses his light sword; he was at the top of his game, his movements were gracefully and quick, but instead of having a stern look of concentration, he looks as if he is not even trying.  
  
Ryoko knocks on Adams door that evening. He tells her to come in, she finds him on the floor with his legs propped up on his bed doing crunches, she notices that he must have been in the gym because he seemed to be more cut then usual and was she seeing things when she thought he added twenty or more pounds of muscle. "'Gee Adam you look biff." She says. "Adam laughs, "Its buff Ryoko, I had not noticed, I have noticed the past few days that I seem to have a ton of energy." His Stomach growls and he blushes. "Gee and the way I have been eating the past few days I would be getting fat." Suddenly her stomach growls so loud it makes Adam's sound like a whimper. He grins as she blushes. "Well Corporal let's get to the mess hall before we shake the place apart."  
  
After the mess hall Ryoko goes to Wash's lab to chat with her mother. Adam just wonders around the base, he is still on light duty and is feeling bored. Sasami finds him sitting in an observation area just watching the stars. She sits down beside him and can feel something different about him. "So Princess what are you up too?" He asks. "Oh nothing, just got done with some assignments, we have also been learning some martial arts move in defense class, to pass it we have to show how well we can handle certain weapons, and small tournament, that is tomorrow, you coming?" She asked. "I would not miss you kicking butt for the world Salami. Have you been practicing those couple of moves I have shown you?" He says as he looks down at her.  
  
She stands up and performs a punch, low kick, punch, midsection kick, and a jumping round house with near perfection. "Wow Salami, that is impressive, are you sure you did not receive any training on Jurai?" He asked. "Nope, what can I say, I am talented. Could you teach me some more stuff, like with a light sword?" Salami said. "Ummm ok, after you get your parents permission, in fact I know a traditional sword master that is training some of EDF soldiers, she knows a variety of sword styles from Earth, and maybe if you could get Yosho to teach you some Jurai styles you could become quite the lethal weapon." He said as he playful cringed from her his hands up. She laughs. "That is a good idea, I think that greatest swordsman ever should be a woman, I think the title will suit me quite well." "Gee Sasami aren't we modest." Sasami slaps him across the shoulder.  
  
Adam was escorting Sasami back to her quarters when his stomach growled again, that is when the princess grabs him by the arm and goes to the mess hall. She fixes him some grilled Cajun chicken strips in a salad makes them each a bowl. They continue to talk till on one of the monitors in the mess hall has the scores of the days sporting events in Earth territory. As he watches the scores intently Sasami looks at him. She cannot belief how close she has gotten to him and how much she love him as if he were her favorite brother. It is strange other then the way he can make her laugh or smile, that she seems to draw such courage from him. She had been a little nervous about tomorrow, but now after spending an hour with him she feels as if she could take on the entire base. She is also worried; the part of her that is Tsunami has been finding too many things familiar.  
  
First there was this mysterious enemy, but she just could not place it. Then it was this strange energy that has become part of Adam somehow, she already knew it was changing him physically, almost enhancing him. She laughed at the thought, making a mighty fighting machine into an almost unstoppable one. Yes that could be it. Then Sasami felt a little sad, because she knew that he was putting on a strong face, but that Mihoshi death has hurting him, and the loneliness he had inside for someone special in his life. She knew that it would take him a long time to even think about opening up. Till them he would do what he always does, give. He gives of himself in battle and friendship, just a sergeant in the Earth military, yet so much more. She laughs as he licks the bottom of the salad bowl and gets salad dressing on his nose.  
  
After he had returned the Princess to her quarters he felt restless again and went to the largest observation deck on the base, which was deserted. There he stood and looked out into deep space a feeling of rage came over him, he had never wanted revenge as bad as he did now. They took Sarah, Chip, Larry, sweet Mihoshi, and so many more. He talked to the enemy in a whisper out loud. "No more you bloody monsters, no more, If I have to fight you myself, even if you are but pawns of others and there are things out there more terrible than you, you will pay you all will pay!" His whisper turned into a roar as his clenched his fists by his side; he failed to notice a barely visible orange glow surrounding them. Yosho was in the command center when suddenly the whole base shook. "Ensign what was that, are the stabilizers not working again?" He asked "No sir, we got a weird energy reading for a split second then nothing, everything is fine, no serious damage" the Ensign replied. Washu's instruments also recorded the energy spike, She looked at the big screen and put her hand under her chin and tried to think.  
  
-Next chapter: Times to remember. 


	11. Chapter eleven

It has been six months since the mysterious enemy attacked. In that time there had not been any sign of them. Adam was had made a full recovery and the effects of the strange energy seemed minimal. Other than some slight improvement in strength, speed, and coordination he seemed normal. Tenchi was becoming more obsessed with the enemy everyday, and frustrated at their disappearance. Sasami was quickly growing both in beauty and strength. She still was a girl, but seemed older in some ways. She was taking lessons from Yosho and an Earth sword master and surprising them both at how quickly she was picking things up.  
  
Ryoko was earning her way up to the rank of sergeant and was spending a lot of time with her Earth friends and Aeka. They would laugh at how they used to fight over Tenchi, though they each still wanted him they decided to let him choose. But if he did not at least show some interest in them soon they were going to look else where. Washu was trying to find out more about the enemy and spent her days in her lab and spending time with her daughter. She also spent some time watching Adam and seeing if the energy now a part of him had any dangerous side effects. Yosho was concerned too about Adam and about the enemy. Though he did not wear his old man disguise anymore, he would pace the command center for hours wondering about them and feeling older all the time.  
  
Kiyone had been going back and forth between Galaxy police headquarters during this time. She was still mourning the loss of her partner and was reluctant to have a new one. However when she was at the Alamo she seemed to be in better spirits for some reason.  
  
Yosho was in bed looking up at the ceiling, it seemed but for a few brief moments he was almost as obsessed as his grandson. That is except for moments like this, he smiled as he thought of a certain female. He had been attracted to her at first sight, but never let his true feelings. A month after Mishoshi's death they somehow found themselves walking down the same hallway. They were both troubled and lonely, not quite fitting in with Tenchi and the others, or anyone else on the base. The others at least had numerous friends around the base, but they did not. It seems they found comfort just being with each other.  
  
After the death of his wife he never thought he could feel like this again, but these last few months convinced him other wise. Although they had not slept together yet his feelings were becoming deeper for the detective. He was entertaining thoughts about marriage, but his father may not approve. Yosho banished those thoughts and any other from his mind, his last thoughts were of the idea to sent Tenchi and the others on a vacation they needed it.  
  
Gil-5 was a world that had some of the most exotic beaches and islands in the know universe. The planet made its fortune by its resorts. The gang was at a resort that offered water sports and a chance to explore some of the planets islands. Tenchi and Adam had a suite next to the one shared by Washu, Ryo-oh-oki, Aeka, Sasami, and Ryoko. It was the first evening after a tiring trip. Sasami and Ryo-oh-oki were playing beach volleyball with some human looking aliens. Tenchi was swimming just off shore while Adam was under a beach umbrella in a chair half asleep with a glass ice tea. Ryoko and Aeka were enjoying the last few rays of the Gil-5 sun.  
  
That evening they ate at a sea food restaurant and ate till there hearts content. Then they went to an amusement park. Sasami dragged an unwilling Ryo-oh-oki on a roller coaster that was a mile high in some places. The rest of them went to play an anti-gravity version of bumper cars. Adam did not have a chance as they all seemed to zero in on him. After playing a few carnival type games Tenchi and Adam got in a ring and wrestled a nine foot alien giant, not taking it the least but seriously they both got tossed out of the ring. That is when Ryoko goes in and beats the giant herself. Ryoko won cheers from the crowd and dirty looks from Adam and Tenchi.  
  
As they leave the ladies are enjoying the two photos of first Adam getting tossed then Tenchi, the two males are behind them with their heads down caring a variety stuffed animals. Aeka and Washu turn in early as Tenchi and Ryoko go for a night walk on the beach. Adam and Sasami take Ryo-oh-oki out for a walk and the young cabbit in child form runs ahead of them examining the least little detail of the shore line.  
  
"Tenchi it is a beautiful night tonight, makes you almost forget what we have been through." She says as they sat on a dune looking up to the sky. "Yeah it is quite a sight." Tenchi replies. He looks at Ryoko and notices how much she has changed. She could go from extremes of anger to sadness, now she was different. She was confident now and her past did not haunt her as much. Ryoko looks at him and smiles for a moment then returns her attention to the sky. That is when Tenchi's heart rate increased. She looked at him again and noticed the strange look in his eye. Then he uttered the words she had longed to hear for so long. "I love you."  
  
There was dead silence for a moment. Both had stunned looks on their faces. For the fist time in a while Ryoko felt anything but confident. Why would he say a thing like that now? They had spent the past few months more like friends than anything else, what was going on. Tenchi could not believe what just came out of his mouth, but in that moment she had never looked so beautiful to him. Had he always felt that way, was he just deceiving himself the past few years? No, what he felt was real for Sarah, but she would not want him to waste his life away alone.  
  
"Tenchi...." Her voice quivered as reawakened feelings swelled in her chest. Suddenly he made quite an uncharacteristic bold move, he embraced then kissed her. After a brief shock Ryoko felt herself melt in his arms, and the ecstasy of their joined lips was beyond anything she could imagine. But she still did not feel right for some reason. She gently with drew from him. He had a questioning look in his eye. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him again and let it go where it may, but instead she floated away. Tenchi looked to stars and could kick himself, he could have done that better, she was obviously shocked, and maybe scared. "Way to go Tenchi, just confuse the girl right when her life is going good." He said out loud. He wondered where she would go. Washu? Adam? Aeka? He had noticed that the former adversaries had gotten very close, he felt like kicking himself again.  
  
Sasami, Adam, and Ryo-oh-oki had returned to beach in front of their suites to see Ryoko return and float past them and continue on down the beach, without Tenchi. Adam goes down the beach to check on Tenchi. He finds Tenchi and the two friends talk for a couple of hours till the early morning hours. Sasami had gone in and found Aeka awake and she tells her about what had happened. Aeka then goes to find Ryoko. A few miles down the beach she finds her sitting near the shore line with her head down. She looks up at Aeka with tears in her eyes, and looks away as if ashamed. That is when Aeka knew and her heart started to break.  
  
Aeka wanted to run, but she could not. There was a time when they would have lorded Tenchi's affections over each other, and there was a time when she could have cared less how this former space pirate felt about anything, but things were different now. "Ryoko, what is wrong?" She said in a soothing calm voice. Ryoko told her that what he had said and that they had kissed. Then she drew away from Aeka again too ashamed to look her in the eye. The Princess sat down next to her and gently drew her into an embrace. Ryoko held on to the Princess and laid her head in her lap.  
  
"Oh Aeka I do not know what to do, I am so confused. Why? I am just an ugly old space pirate." Ryoko said. "Silence!" Aeka said. "There was a time I would have agreed with that statement, but even then I knew it was not true. You have always been a beautiful woman, and I was so jealous of you, not that your morals were anything to brag about." Ryoko chuckled as she sat up and faced the princess eye to eye. "Now not only are you a beautiful woman outside, but you are becoming quite the beauty inside too, plus you morals are improving, slightly." Aeka said as she wiped some tears from the face of Ryoko and smiled at her.  
  
"But Aeka you love him too." Ryoko said with a desperate look in her eye. "Yes Ryoko, and I am not saying this revelation does not hurt, but I have known for a while that he looked to me nothing more than just a friend, I cannot force him to love me in that special way. I am happy for you Ryoko, I know it is still early, but you are my friend and I care about you." Ryoko listens and grabs on to the princesses and lays her head on a delicate, but strong shoulder. "What do I do?" She asks. "Take your time, but tell him how you feel, and just see where it leads, but do it quick it will not be too long before Sasami grows up and will be able to pursue him." They both laugh. With her head still on the princess shoulder Ryoko says something neither one of them ever thought they would hear. "I love you princess." Aeka smiles. "I love you too, my friend."  
  
The next few days Ryoko and Tenchi spend more and more time together, it was quite obvious that they were on the way to becoming a couple. Ryoko lays down the law and says they are going to take their time and see where things go, that was fine with Tenchi, it would was best to do this thing right. On the fourth night Tenchi took Ryoko out on an official date. Most of it was spent just walking hand in hand on the beach, but neither of them complained. He tried kissing her again, but she refused with a smile and said she would get both her mother and Adam after him if he did not behave. Tenchi playfully begged her not to.  
  
Washu was extremely happy for her, and she tried to listen in via her mental link, but her daughter just turned it off for a time. Adam played the protective big brother and told him, with a smile, to have her back at a decent hour. Ryo-oh-oki was a little jealous but found the sea life much more interesting than the love birds. Sasami found the whole thing interesting. True she had dreamed that she could one day pursue Tenchi, but seeing them together made her see it would remain just a dream. That did not bother her, but Aeka did. Aeka put on the brave face but she new it was killing her.  
  
On sixth day they travel to an island by boat and climb its high mountain. On top was a small forest, they would have to bring camping gear and warm clothing because it could get very cold at night up their and they intended to spend the night. Upon reaching the top Ryo-oh-oki examined her surroundings hoping that wild carrots would be growing somewhere. Sasami fixed dinner and everyone else set up camp, they only brought one tent because Tenchi and Adam wanted to be outside in their sleeping bags. It was midnight and Tenchi and Ryoko went for a stroll, everyone else seemed tired from the hike. They had been told a certain area neat the edge you had a inspiring site of the stars. The two would be gone for hours.  
  
Aeka came out of the tent and breathed in the cold air. The other females were asleep and she noticed Adam in his sleeping bag leaning up against his backpack near the fire. His sleeping bag had a hood on it for extra warmth, but he did not have it on. She sat near him and saw that he must have fallen asleep in that position. She continued to try and warm her self by the fire but simply could not get warmed up. She thought about returning to her sleep bag in the tent but a wave of fatigue hit her. She had not slept well the past two nights for various reasons. She dosed off for a moment and then woke up a few minutes later colder than she had been. So she simply unzipped Adam's sleeping bag curled up to him, reached up putting the hood down over his head and zipped up the bag.  
  
As if by reflex he put his arms around her. For a few moments she lay there and listened to him softly snore. It was not the first time she had sought comfort from him, but something was a little different, as if she needed to be there. After a few moments she was warm and toasty, but it was nothing compared to the warm feeling she got inside. Was it because she was a female and he was a male? No. Sasami had once said she felt a kinship to him, but never went into details why. Now she felt close to him because he was the only one at the moment that understood how she felt.  
  
He too had lost in love, and his story was far worse then hers. Yes they were so much alike, they had their roles and duties to perform and much was expected out of them. She looked up at him barely able to see his face; even in sleep you could tell he carried a burden. Aeka tried to think how did he do it? She had barely known Chip and Larry yet she thought of them often, he had lost family, friends, two women he loved, yet he still keep going. Oh he was not a supper being, she could see in his eyes at times he just wanted to give up, just like she felt at the moment, but he always seemed to press on. Adam then grumbled something in his sleep and started to tense up as if having a bad dream. She starts to hum a Jurai song that her mother used to sing to her when she had bad dreams, he relaxes.  
  
Aeka smiled. She felt good about being able to bring some comfort to the one that was so much like her and gave her so much. She then drifted off to sleep warm and safe in his arms. Ryoko and Tenchi had returned hand in hand and noticed a bigger than usual bulge in Adam's sleeping bag, they went over and Tenchi lifted the hood of the sleeping bag. There they found purple hair attached to a familiar smiling face, though they were slightly stunned, they smiled at each other. Ryoko then kissed Tenchi on the cheek and went into the tent. Tenchi climbed into his sleeping back and lay there looking at the two people in the other sleeping bag; he went to sleep and dreamed.  
  
Yosho was sitting in his quarters he was not happy about the news he had received the other day. By decree of his father he was to marry a Jurian Noble woman, he was to go to Juri for a quick ceremony and return to his duties accompanied by his wife for a brief period. He chuckled as he thought that it would not be much of a honeymoon. He told Kiyone who took it a little hard, but he dare not defy his father on this matter again with so much at stake. She left the Alamo and took some time off from the Galaxy Police. If not for the fact that she was still mourning her partner it most likely would not have been so hard for her, but she was a stranger to this time and while she was making some acquaintances she still did not have any friends.  
  
It was the morning of the seventh day of their two week vacation and everyone decided to stay near the suites and relax. They were all out on the beach when Adam noticed a female figure coming down the beach carrying what looked like a suit case. As the figure got closer Ryo-oh-ki ran toward the figure and gave the female a hug, then leads her by the hand back to the group. It was Kiyone. The cabbit meowed with excitement as Kiyone stood there looking like a lost sheep. That is When Sasami gave her a big hug. "Kiyone! I am so glad to see you!" Sasami said, her excitement matching the cabbit. "Hello everyone I do not mean to intrude on your vacation." She was cut off by Aeka. "Oh do not be silly, you are our friend." She said as the ladies escort her to their suite.  
  
After an hour they come back out and told Adam and Tenchi that they will be going out for the day and not to blow up anything while they are gone. The two males look at each and Tenchi says. "Let's go and explore under the waves Adam." Adam nodded and they go and prepare. Kiyone was feeling a little better as the ladies stopped for at a restaurant that was on the water just off shore. They were at an outside in beach chairs looking at the water. She was had shed her uniform and was wearing some beach ware she had just purchased. The group had spent hours shopping, exploring, gossiping, and she felt welcomed among them. Now they were just lounging as they waited for their order.  
  
Adam and Tenchi were swimming underwater off shore. They had protective purple body suits on. These body suits where made of a special fiber that gave them almost as much protection as light battle armor, but one was able to move very freely in them. They had a small air tank built into the suit, the only things they carried was a pouch hanging from a belt around their waist each had an underwater shock stick in case some sea life got a little too curious. If that did not work each was armed with a formidable knife. Tenchi had an eight inch and a half Seal Team knife and Adam had a special under water Bowie that had a twelve inch blade.  
  
The sea life reminded Adam of the colorful tropical fish back on Earth. The two were exploring a reef with a few other divers, four young females and their two of their boy friends that were native to the planet. The only thing that made them different from Earthlings was the gill around their necks and the fact that under water they could communicate through clicking sounds; they did not need diving gear. The females were smiling at the slightly clumsy Earthlings. Both had underwater combat training, but the Gil-5 natives made them look slow and cumbersome. The two warriors suddenly got a strange feeling that they were being watched as the others frolicked. The Natives noticed the two looking around and suddenly one of them gave off a terrifying series of clicks.  
  
Coming up behind one of the males was a young Gil-5 Mega Shark as big as a great white shark back on Earth, only meaner looking with tan skin? This type of shark could grow up to be an adult two and a half times larger than a great white. It charged at them with incredible speed, but the eight divers managed to stay out of its way, then it disappeared down behind the reef. Tenchi and Adam grabbed for the shocking device and their knives having them both out and ready. The others took cover behind them as they gestured to each to head back to their boats slowly.  
  
As they headed back the water where the shark disappeared suddenly turned red, had it caught something? They all sighed in relief until the head of the shark started to float into view, its body was gone. Rising out from behind the reef came a prehistoric looking monster swallowing the last bits of shark it had in its mouth. It headed right for the divers, the six natives managed to get to their boat unharmed. The two Earthlings however were tangled up with the great beat trying no to get eaten. The creature was using speeds that were amazing. Somehow Adam got tangled around its neck while Tenchi was riding the tail.  
  
"Adam shock it, mine is not working!" Tenchi yelled as the creature rode above the waves. "I can't the he ate it!" Adam replied. "He did what?! Well stab him then I dropped my knife." Tenchi said as the creature increases speed. After a pause. "I do not believe this! Tenchi he swallowed my knife!" Tenchi wondered if this thing needed more iron in its diet.  
  
The ladies were enjoying themselves as they began to partake of their feast. They were giggling at Kiyone who was blushing when a handsome native smiled at her. That is when they heard two familiar screams. Suddenly Adam and Tenchi seemed to literally drop out of the air onto the table. The table crashed as the females jumped to their feet with dumfounded looks on their faces. Tenchi reached over and took some food that was on Adams shoulder and tasted it. "Adam, Tenchi, what in the world?" Aeka said. The two men did not answer they simply grabbed two chairs from another table and called for the waiter. That night most everyone heads for bed early, Adam cannot sleep for some reason and sits out on the beach in front of their rooms. The wind seems to be kicking up and is howling loudly. Adam does not mind as he enjoys the cool wind.  
  
A few days later on the border of Earth and Jurai space a young female ensign is watching a large computer screen aboard the USS Betsy Ross, a heavy cruise on normal patrol. They were near an area where Earth and Jurai space border each other near uncharted territory. She stared at her screen asking the computer to exam a strange reading she had gotten a few minutes ago. There it was again, she would get a slight reading, then nothing, then another reading. There was no pattern to it, but it seemed to be going into Jurai territory. That seemed strange to her, she reported it to her Captain.  
  
Yosho was in the royal garden on Jurai, he was leaning against a large tree thinking. He had hoped to spend the rest of his days on Earth, but now it looked as if his father was grooming him for the role of Emperor. He was to marry a noble woman from on of the best families of Jurai. Yosho smiled, she was a very attractive woman and they seemed to be hitting it off well enough. He had just sent word to Tenchi and Aeka because their presence would be required.  
  
The USS Betsy Ross had just sent a signal to a near by Jurai ship and it was investigating. They got the same readings and sent a message to the Jurai Military command and continued on its own patrol.  
  
The USS West Virginia was a new prototype of war ship. It was not a cruiser nor a carrier, but something in between. Some called the new Grant class of ships a dreadnaught or space battle ship. It had a fair number of fighters and other craft but was know for firepower and strong defenses, it's shielding and armor were both experimental. She was proving herself very well since its resent commission. Currently it was transporting Tenchi and the gang to Jurai. They were all shocked at the news of the marriage; all eyes would be on Jurai as this was a definite move for Yosho to assume the throne after his Father's death. It seemed the perfect time for a wedding.  
  
-Next chapter - "War is hell", the eternal understatement. 


	12. Final Chapter

After a few hours on Jurai Tenchi and the others were preparing for some pre-wedding activities, in just two hours all of Jurai would be see Yosho and his new bride Mila at a traditional Jurai type royal dance. Millions would catch their first real glimpse of the couple as their image would be broadcast around the Jurai Empire. There was excitement in the air has the people of Jurai discussed the event among themselves and its implications.  
  
Tenchi and Adam were in some guest quarters getting their dress uniforms on, both had a slight distaste for such events that they both deemed boring. The young captain was fumbling around with his uniform trying to make sure everything was in place. Adam on the other hand was quite used to such affairs on Fo and other places, he was relaxing and watching with some amusement at Tenchi trying to get his dress uniform just right.  
  
Washu was in her adult form wear a stunning red evening dress that fit her like a glove reviling how shapely a woman she really was in her "grown up" form. She was sure to get a lot of stares from most of the males regardless of species. She was waiting on her daughter and thinking if she could get Adam to blush sometime during the evening, especially if she could corner him in a quite out of the way place.  
  
"Hey mom, how do I look?" Ryoko asked as she stepped into view. Washu looked at her, her uniform, the sergeant stripes pinned on her collar, and the medals she proudly wore on her chest looked perfect. Then she noticed how her daughter looked from the neck up. She had very little make-up on but looked stunning anyway. She held back some tears as she hugged her daughter. "I am so proud of you Ryoko." Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder and they both held each other for a few more moments.  
  
Sasami was wearing a royal gown fit for a young princess it was mostly white with some pink here and their, she would at least please her mother. She was currently waiting for Aeka who was supposed to come by her quarters. Till then she was fixing up Ryo-oh-ki who was letting it be known that this kind of dress up was not any fun at all.  
  
Aeka was sitting down looking into a large mirror, she used to enjoy dressing up and going to such royal events, but they seemed rather pointless to her now. Sure she looked every bit a Jurai princess in her colorful evening gown, but she just was so tired of playing the part. She wondered how Adam managed to do it sometimes. For a moment she felt like getting into her Earth Eagle fighter and flying off into space. That is when she pressed a button on the imaging device and stared at the two pictures forming in mid-air.  
  
She shed a tear as the pictures of Chip and Larry stared back at her. These were their formal military pictures, the kind displayed proudly in the homes of relatives. Akea had sent a communication to both their families expressing how brave she thought they were, even though she had only known them for a few weeks. She asked if they would honor her by sending them their picture so she could remember them by, they gladly send them with their thanks.  
  
A few moments later she thought better of fleeing into space. It was strange but she seemed to draw strength from their memory. "Thanks again my friends, in a strange way I feel you two are still watching over me, like guardian angels that your people talk about sometimes, it is comforting." Aeka said with a smile. She got up and left the room with a determined step.  
  
Aboard the West Virginia there was an uneasy mood setting in. They had just gotten reports of a strange energy source heading toward Jurai. Captain Washington was starting to become concerned, and wondered why the Jurai fleet was not in a rush to investigate the matter. The Jurai general in charge of Jurai planetary defenses had contacted the Earth ship and shared the concern and was quietly getting the planet's defensives ready just in case, he also put a quite request for any Jurai ships near the home world to change course and head toward Jurai. Captain Washington sent out a secret communication to EDF command on the situation. The energy source if it continued on its present course would be near Jurai in a couple of hours.  
  
The ceremony went off with out a hitch and Yosho and Mila stood before Jurai hand in hand with fake smiles on their lips. Then the dance began as Jurai royals and representatives from a variety of worlds talk, dance and eat. Tenchi, Adam, and Ryoko were standing by the drink table; they had standing orders to make sure none of the Earth diplomats drank too much. An hour later the three of them were relived from their duties by some EDF Marines, which is when Tenchi and Ryoko sneaked out on one of the balconies that were still in ear shot of the music, but out of sight. "Tenchi what are you doing?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi bowed and extended his hand. "Why asking a beautiful woman to honor me with a dance of course." Ryoko blushed, smiled and takes his hand.  
  
Kiyone was in her police dress uniform with Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki. Sasami was talking to the children of the various diplomats and doing her best to play the part of being a Jurai princess. The young cabbit was watching with child like fascination at the various dances. Washu had a few male diplomats surrounding her. The Emperor surrounded by his knights was talking with his son and his future daughter-in-law, he made a mental note of their fake smiles.  
  
The Emperor's wives along with Aeka were chatting with various guests. Aeka had noticed that Tenchi and Ryoko had slipped out, and Adam too seemed to disappear. She sighed, and then smiled at thought of the stir that would come about if she asked a lowly Earth sergeant to dance, but where was he? Adam was out on another balcony looking up at the sky, he had another strange feeling. That is when a Young Creen woman walked out and went up to Adam and hugged him. "Adam it is good to see you again, why are you not enjoying yourself?" She asked.  
  
Adam grinned at the young woman and she smiled shaking her head. "I see you still do not like these diplomatic functions. Well I believe father wants to throw one to honor you personally, and "no" on your part was not an option." She said as she sternly looked at him. He laughed. "How is your Father, Bilu?" She folded her arms as she replied. "Being the leader of an entire planet is not easy we just had our first elections for the planetary Congress, in two years we will elect someone to be President, my father is looking forward to it. So no excuses Adam, in three weeks you better be on Fo and look like you are at least enjoying yourself." Upon completing her sentence she reached and kissed him on the cheek then went back to the dance.  
  
Aeka had noticed a Creen female coming in from a balcony. She went to see if Adam was out there, when she saw him she then went to his side. Adam turned around and bowed. "Princess, are you enjoying the diplomatic dance?" He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Adam I have been to so many of these things that I honestly just keep smiling and shake my head a lot. So why are you out here?" She asked. He said he just needed some fresh air.  
  
For the next few minutes they talked and Aeka laughed at the story of the last time he had to guard the drinks from Earth diplomats. "When I finally got a few of them back to the embassy they were absolutely drunk. One diplomat got up on a table in the reception area and started to dance. Another one stole a Wolverine and went for a joy ride, nearly causing an interplanetary incident. Maybe I should get back to my post and relieve those Marines; they just got back from fighting pirates." Adam said then took a step. That is when the music started playing again.  
  
Adam was surprised when Aeka grabbed him and said with a smile. "You can return to your post after this dance." He did not argue. Sasami and Washu had gotten curious as to where Adam had gone; they peeked out and saw Aeka dancing with him. The two females looked at each other and smiled. Washu retreated to find Kyione to do a little gossiping. Sasami smiled and said to herself, "Adam you have been taken and you do not even know it yet." She turned to leave when her smile turned into a look of concern, she could feel the strong emotions starting to stir in his heart about Aeka, but something else was there that was stronger, a sense of worry.  
  
When Aeka first met Tenchi she was a little shy around him, but for some reason she was not that way with Adam. Maybe it was because she had gotten to know him a little; maybe it was because they were so much alike, yet vastly different. Whatever the reason there was no place she would rather be at this time then sharing a dance with him. His kindness and gentle heart had won her over; she truly was falling in love with him. This was a true honest love, with Tenchi it was love mixed with a school girl like infatuation or crush. When the dance was over she grabbed Adam by the face bent him down and kissed him on the lips. She turned around and went back to the diplomats with a smile on her face, this time things would be different and she would not be denied her heart's desire, not this time.  
  
Adam stood their stunned and muttered. "What just happened?" He had to admit he was becoming attracted to Aeka. She was a very kind, yet strong woman, and like him knew heart ache all too well. She was also one of the most beautiful women he had every seen, but she also had an intense inner beauty as well. Maybe they could...oh what was he thinking, she is a princess and he was just a lowly sergeant in the EDF. Suddenly Adam has an intense feeling shoot through him, and whips around and looks at the same patch of sky he had been looking at early. With a little fear in his voice Adam whispers to himself, "Something is here."  
  
Captain Washington was pacing the Bridge of the West Virginia; she knew that her ship was the only one in the area. General Tigil had been in constant contact with her trying to organize a defense, praying that it was unnecessary. However a recent scan of the energy source was showing that it was positioning itself just outside Jurai's orbit, she would have to make a decision.  
  
General Tigil was sitting in the command center of the planetary defense, and he also had to make a decision, he wondered if the Jurian high command was full of idiots. Though their planets defenses were impressive, he still felt naked without part of the fleet here. Their were a few Jurai ships in orbit and a few more that would be their in minutes, but the bulk of the fleet would take days to assemble as they would trickle in little by little. He knew it could cost him his position but he had to contact the Emperor. Suddenly a young officer spoke up from his station, "Sir the West Virginia has just went on full combat alert and is ready to launch its fighter and mechs, what should we do?" The General stood up, "Order all ships in orbit to do the same, all defenses are to be made ready planet wide!" After issuing the command his voice became softer, "Someone get me the Emperor."  
  
Washington had given the order and fighters, bombers, and mechs were taking up defensive positions.  
  
Back at EDF Command in orbit around Earth the Supreme Command of the EDF, Admiral Jessica Long rushed into the main command center with a surprised look on her face. Major John Brick tries to fill her in on the situation, "Sir, the West Virginia as gone on combat alert." He pauses and directs her attention to one of the many screens in the command center. "A few days ago the Betsy Ross took readings on a strange energy source heading into Jurai space. The Jurai military was given a full report, but it seems they did not take it very seriously. No one knows what it is, but most likely is not a natural occurrence." The Admiral looked at the screen, "Major get me in contact with the Earth Congress, and get me in communication with Captain Washington."  
  
Washington was sitting in her Captains chair on the bridge when something started to become visible where the energy source was, "Damn, cloaking technology!" She yelled with obvious surprise and disgust.  
  
Adam had already told Tenchi, Washu, and Ryoko that something was here. They were stunned as in the middle of a dance and alert siren went off. Azusa was rushed to the most fortified place in the palace along with his family. Diplomats and military personnel were running everywhere. Across the planet defenses where being deployed as a frighten populace could only wonder.  
  
Adam, Tenchi, and Ryoko went to one of the palaces docking bays that were full of Earth military and civilian craft. All the military craft were rushing out like hornets heading into orbit. After a few moment only Tenchi's and Adam's Eagle was their with Ryoko's space worthy Knight, they were waiting to get fuel. Sasami and Ryo-oh-oki suddenly came rushing in with Aeka, Washu, and Kyione close behind. Closely behind them was a group of Jurai knights and palace guards.  
  
Sasami and the young Cabbit embraced them as they were standing closely together waiting for fuel. Both young ladies were over come and unable to speak. They both hugged each one of them and then stood back to where Aeka, Washu, and Kyione were standing, all were teary eyed. No one spoke a word, Tenchi and Ryoko's were the first to leave, they climbed into their Eagle and Knight smiled at everyone, waved and flew off.  
  
Adam was waiting as the maintenance crew was prepping his Eagle. He turned to see the tears flowing down worried cheeks. He smiled and bent down. Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki rush to him and embrace him again. Sasami is especially worried she has a strange feeling that this battle will be far greater than the last. "Adam, you all have to come back, all of you!" She says. He stands up and places a hand on the outside shoulder of each girl and smiles. "Ladies do not worry, everything will be fine, you hold down the fort ok?" They both nod. Adam gets in his eagle salutes his friends then rushes toward the sky.  
  
"Ok Adam, Ryoko, let's get up there, they say who ever it is they had some sort of cloaking, let's see what is behind the curtain." Tenchi says as Adam and Ryoko fall into formation.  
  
After a few moments they take position with the West Virginia. "Tenchi, Adam look at those things, there is only four, but they must be over ten miles each, they do not look like ships just flying blocks." Ryoko says as she takes reading. Tenchi is puzzled. "Adam have you seen anything like it before. Wait a minute look far away from each other they are yet look to be forming a perf........oh no, it's a gate of some sort!"  
  
Like a swarm of Japanese hornets, enemy fighters, robo-bugs, and grey mechs come pouring through gate. The Jurai and Earth defenders start firing away seeming inflicting heavy damage on the swarm, there are so many that they cannot miss, nor can they stop them. Jurai orbiting defense stations along with the Jurai ships in orbit try and use some long range energy weapons to destroy on of the four blocks making up the gate, but they have excellent shielding and can actually maneuver together to avoid the blasts.  
  
Enemy capital ships are also starting to come through the gate; a majority of them take positions putting themselves between the planet and in coming Jurai forces rushing to the aid of their home world.  
  
Ten minutes into the battle a small gap in the orbiting defenses are breeched, enemy capital ships come through the gate and form a wedge in the gap as they start to launch a planetary invasion force heading down toward Jurai.  
  
"Blue seven you got two on your tail, move to area 2A, I will cover, blue seven!!!" Adam screamed as an Earth eagle went up in flames, he heard the pilot's final scream. He flew after the two enemy fighters and blasted them to pieces. Then a squad of gray fighter started to attack, suddenly they were gone. Adam was going through the enemy like a hot knife through butter but there number only increased.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were escorting a badly damaged Knight back to the West Virginia. After that they got orders to take some forces and defend help defend the Earth embassy that was near the royal place. Two squads of Knights and one of Eagles, 18 ships in all head for the surface. They could see that the enemy was landing troop carries and other things in a desert area of Jurai, a beachhead. It would not take long for them to swarm over the planet from there.  
  
"Adam this is Tenchi, meet us at the embassy, over?" Tenchi said as he gazed to his left watching a Jurai cruiser ram an enemy heavy capital ship. "Roger Captain, I will meet you there, got some company to take of first, out." Ryoko and Tenchi gave a sigh of relief, but they new the situation was bad.  
  
The emperor, his wives, and his children were in the war room. The Emperor sat watching a screen and listening to the voices of Earth and Jurai soldiers scream their last. Sasami, Aeka, Washu, Kiyone, and one young cabbit listened with teary eyes at the screams and confusion. Ever so often they could hear Adam or Tenchi speaking. They could also her Ryoko snarling at the enemy. All over Jurai people watched in horror as the night sky was full of lights, and the seeds of panic filled every heart as word of the enemy landing forces in one of the deserts, for now it was a light show, but the battle would be coming to them soon.  
  
General Tigil went up to the Emperor in the war room. "Sir it may be best to evacuate you and the royal family off world sir." The Emperor refused. Instead he wanted to know how this could have happened, nobody had an answer.  
  
Washu was in her child form again looking at her portable screen. "How could I have missed it, how?" She asked herself. Kiyone and Aeka were holding on to Sasami and the young cabbit feeling totally helpless. Sasami could sense something strange from Adam, a strange calm, sure he was angry about watching his comrades dying, but what usually took a great deal of focus, he was doing with ease. Still she could hear two words repeated over and over again in his mind, "so many".  
  
Admiral Jessica Long was preparing for a speech. Both military and civilian wait to hear her as the huddle around a variety of screens of various sizes. "People of the United Republics of Earth twenty minutes ago an unknown alien force has attacked the Jurai home world with an overwhelming amount of military force. These Aliens have been responsible for attacking Jurai, Earth, and other world's installations in the past few years. Little is known about them, what is known will soon be made available to the everyone. Five minutes ago the Earth Congress declared war on these unknown aliens and is preparing to send aid to Jurai as we speak. All military outposts, ships and personnel of the EDF and national forces are now on full combat alert. Further details will be made available on this and the Jurai situation, may God watch over us all."  
  
Adam, Ryoko, And Tenchi were walking around the embassy compound as their ships were getting restocked with fuel and ammo. Ryoko was listening to reports from the battle above as EDF personnel gathered around her. "The West Virginia is taking a pounding but is still in the fight, there is only a trickle of ships coming through the gate. Their invasion force is still assembling in a desert south of her. Jurai ground forces are mobilizing; Jurai combat ships are pouring into the solar system, but are still unable to get through the blockade." Ryoko shook her head, how could Jurai be on the verge of a disaster like this?  
  
The Emperor sat in his chair; he was currently listening to an exchange between an Earth eagle squadron commander and her group. He briefly smiled. These Earthlings never ceased to amaze him; only four hundred years ago they did not even have a colony in their own solar system, now they spanned the galaxy. The just kept advancing by leaps and bounds, with every new advance it would not be too long before it was obsolete with even newer ones taking its place. And to be honest Jurai had been arrogant the past thousand years, but it was time to begin to use the full power at his disposal. He had a feeling that this was just the tip of the ice burg; he closed his eyes and prepared himself.  
  
The EDF and national forces started sending ships into Jurai territory to try and relief Jurai, but it would take time for them and a large portion of the Jurai fleet to get there.  
  
Every military base and ship the Earth had went on alert and where scanning for any "unusual reading", surprise spread though out the Earth territories as some were hearing the news for the first time.  
  
The Enemy's ground forces started to move on the capital and other selected areas. In these areas, as in orbit, titanic struggles for survival were being played out. Jurai and enemy forces clashed as the enemy got there first distasteful bites of Jurai knights, it would be a meal that they would soon not forget.  
  
In the capital the enemy slowly moved into the city and pushed toward the palace. All the embassies had moved both their military and to the palace, their military forces joined with the royal guards and Knights to form a heavily armed ring around the palace, and they waited. Adam and Tenchi had been the last ones to land in the defensive area just before the first enemy fighters started to bomb the area.  
  
Adam got a funny feeling as he glanced into the city, refugees were still coming in and the military was doing their best to get them safe. Then he felt something coming toward their position, something familiar, suddenly fifty red armor clad figures flew over lead by one in golden armor with twin horns sticking out of the helmet. They ignored the forces around the palace and bust right into the palace.  
  
The Emperor and the rest feel the palace shake as a voice can be heard throughout the palace "Alert! Intruders in the palace, all personnel to their posts, defend the Emperor!" They Emperor and company were moved to the throne room, He sat on his throne and prepared himself.  
  
Tenchi, Adam, and Ryoko flew to the palace just as the enemy ploughed into the forces defending around the Palace. They docked their ships and found the palace in chaos. They saw what was left of some of guards and Knights; this was going to be messy. Suddenly they found themselves in the throne room, Washu had transported them there. Before anyone could say anything part of the farthest wall from the throne exploded. In came the red armored figures, they looked even more frightening in person.  
  
Kiyone and Adam looked at them with anger quickly rising in their hearts. The Royal knights fly into them using energy blasts and their swords. The red armored avoid most of the blasts and the swords with discomforting easy as the some of the Knights fall. Yosho joined in with his Tenchi light sword, he managed to injury one of them but could not get close enough to deal a death blow. Funaho clutched Sasami and Ryo-oh-oki huddling behind Misaki, Washu, and Kiyone. The detective had her weapon drawn and ready as Washu had raised an energy shield to protect them.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko were teaming up and landing some blows and connecting with some energy blasts, but they did not seem to keep them down for long. Tecnhi had formed a light sword and was trying to impale an enemy or two, when that did not work he used his a controlled short burst of light hawk powers and blasted two of them to the ground, they did not get back up. Adam was doing an impressive dance, but his rifle did little more than briefly blind the enemy when he shot them in the face, Washu noticed no matter how fast the enemy moved Adam was a step ahead, she was not the only one.  
  
Suddenly the Emperor glowed with a white aura forming a light sword and with incredible speed cut one down the middle, each half fell in opposite direction, he growled at a half dozen of the enemy and blasted them out of existence. Tenchi with a surge of power basted ten in a similar fashion. Aeka and the others watched in fascination at the displays that Azusa and Tenchi showed, powerful control bursts of energy.  
  
The red armored figures started to hesitate, that is when the Golden one started clapping from its place of observation, it appeared to be female and she spoke, "Very impressive, so this is the great power of Jurai I have heard so much about, not bad. And you, Tenchi is it not, you have a similar but different power, interesting. Still you are no match for me and those whom I serve, so just tell us now, where is the one called Adam Jones? He has something that my masters want." Everyone looked at each other with surprise, except Washu.  
  
"Ahhhh there you are, let us make this brief, come let me strike you down of your own free will or this planet will be destroyed." She paused as Adam just looked at her. "Oh are you hoping that the "power of Jurai" will win the day if it is unleashed in full? Well think again, usually it would be a problem but a recent ally of my masters has made a way around it." Suddenly a round floating ball of white energy pops out of nowhere, but its effects are clear.  
  
Adam was horrified as most of his friends started to fall on the floor and scream out in pain, only Kiyone seemed unaffected. He tired to go to the closest person, Sasami, side, but was told to stand still or else. Adam bows his head and said. "Fine, kill me then." The Golden one sounded disappointed, "My that was rather quick, oh well." She raised her hand toward him and with a blue energy blast knocked him clean into the wall."  
  
Sasami felt the pain that had so quickly overcome melt away, she almost felt relieved, and that is when she could not feel something. She whipped her head around just in time to see Adam's body fall to the floor. The others were still woozy and confused. Sasami stumbled over to Adam who was face down. She turned him over and saw a sight she would never forget. There was a hole deep in his chest where his armor should have been.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko were startled back to their senses but an almost inhuman scream. "Noooooooo!!!!!" It was Sasami. One by one as the others gathered their wits they assembled around Sasami. A few silent minutes passed as tears started to flow freely, the red and gold armored figures watch with glee, but make no more moves as the sound of battle still rages outside.  
  
Washu frantically tries to revive him, but fails. Suddenly Tenchi turns around and makes a beeline toward the golden figure with the look of death on his face, The Emperor does not know why but he is still very weak and leans against the wall with his two wives at his side, all were in tears. Kiyone knells with her head down near Sasami as rage fills her heart, rage at the enemy and at herself for being unable to do anything about it.  
  
Ryoko plows into the remaining red armored with a strength she never knew before. Tears stream down her face as she vents her anger on the now surprised enemy. Aeka cradles Ryo-oh-oki as the young child trembles, Aeka expression is one of being lost. Tenchi goes hand to hand with the golden female, they seem equally matched, for the moment. Suddenly the white ball of energy glows again and Tenchi falls, but this time he struggles to his feet, anger still pumping through his veins.  
  
Sasami tenderly cradles the body of her fallen friend. She bends down and kisses him on the forehead just as her fore head starts to glow. Sasami then notices she is someplace different. Adams memories flash by her, and she realizes she is in his mind again. That could only mean he is still alive, but the place was growing dark and cold. However there was a bright light in the distance and she ran toward it.  
  
The light came from a room that was all white and glowing, in one corner was a ball of orange light. She did not know how she knew, but this is what the enemy wanted. On the far side of the room she saw three figures and an extra on that looked familiar, it was Adam. Two of the figures were carrying him while the other leads the way.  
  
As she got closer the beings were dressed in a pure white the likes she had never seen before, Adam was in his battle armor but look asleep. She lunged out and grabbed Adam jerking him back into her grasp, but his weight knocked them both to the ground. There on the floor she held on to him tightly. "You cannot have him!" She yelled at the figures.  
  
Two of the figures were female looking the third was a powerfully looking male. One of the females knelled down with such a pure smile that Sasami was briefly awe struck, so was Tsunami, but she was strangely silent. "It is time for him to rest now young one." She said in a voice that had to be angelic. "No, he still has things to do, he cannot leave...he just can't." Sasami felt the tears start to flow again.  
  
That is when the female tenderly dried her eyes with part of the robe she was wearing. "Young one his only other choice, is to accept that." She points to the glowing ball of orange energy. "Then he accepts." Sasami replies. "It is too late it is his time, and we are simply here to lead him home." The being looks toward her companions. "You mean his God? Then let me speak to Him, I will do anything, just do not take him." Sasami clutches Adam tighter. "You do not understand even if he could take his life back he would have to accept that power and be it's guardian, while it will give he great power, great sorrow also goes with it, he has not seen enough?"  
  
Sasami cannot speak anymore she is too overcome. She slowly lets the grip on him loosen as the other two beings begin to take him from her. With one final plea she looks up not knowing if she is taking to his God or whatever then hangs her head. Suddenly the room gets brighter and the three beings fall to their knees. Sasami watches as an unseen presence lifts Adam up and gently takes him to the orange ball of energy as the Adam and the energy become one, Sasami can sense something else being added. The three beings smile at her.  
  
In the next moment Sasami is holding Adam again with Aeka, Washu, Kiyone, and stunned cabbit stare at Adam. Sasami looks down and sees Adam glowing with a pure white light as his chest is healing itself. Then when that is completed he starts to glow with an orange light, then it fades, Adam opens his eyes. The group is startled to find his eyes glowing orange.  
  
The golden female laughs as she doges one of Tenchi's punches, "Oh my Tenchi I can see why some of the allies of my masters have an interest in you. I can sense a lot more power from you than you are using, can it be you do not know how to control them yet, like your female friend, she is strong too." Tenchi replies in a angry tone, "Shut up! You butcher! First Sara, then my comrades, what was left of the Purn, and now my best friend you will pay for this, you all will!" The golden female seems amused.  
  
"Oh really, you have no idea what your dealing with do you? Let me be blunt, you have seen but a fraction of what my masters are capable of, and our allies alone can make this pitiful universe shake with fear. Beat me if you can, defeat the forces we have gathered here and destroy the gate. It makes no difference, those far stronger then me are waiting. You were beaten before you were even born!" Tenchi attacks landing a flurry of punches and kicks, the two warriors fail to notice that most everyone else's attention is somewhere else.  
  
Adam stands up with his eyes still glowing as Washu examines him with her computer, "This is strange I cannot get a clear reading, what type of energy is this?" Kiyone touches him and finds that he still feels human. "Adam are you ok?" Sasami asks sensing the strange power coming form him. He just looks at her and smiles.  
  
The battle between Tenchi and the golden female ends when the female notices Adam, and tries to attack him. "No it is ours!" She said as she throws a punch, Adam catches it in mid-air with one hand and crushes it, then knocks her out with a uppercut to the jaw. She is quite surprised as some of her remaining red armored comrades start to run. To everyone's amazement Adam starts to fly around the room, the rest of the remaining red armored ones still standing fall dead to the ground.  
  
Around Jurai and in orbit the battle still rages, the enemy had come like a flood sweeping over everything, but the tide was changing. The enemy flood was now being held up, for the moment. It was a critical time, would the flood break through the walls of resistance or would they be pushed back. Reinforcements for Jurai were still a few hours away but victory or defeat would be decided in the next few minutes.  
  
The golden female recovers and gets up on shaky legs. "Ha, you think you have the advantage now?" Everyone wonders why Adam and the female look up.  
  
Suddenly a metallic ball the size of a large city shoots out of the gate. It hits Jurai's atmosphere and explodes, shaking the entire planet. The wall of resistance starts to break as the enemy seems uninterested as the Jurai shakes. After the explosion the atmosphere slowly disappears.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha...your Jurai Power seems rather unimpressive, maybe in time it would have reached its former glory, even then it would be hard pressed to fix this with damaging this planet." The golden female says as she stares at Sasami. Azusa realized something, every since the disappearance of Tenchi and the others the very power that made Jurai supreme had been different somehow. Yes he had always known it was weakened as if going through some change.  
  
Sasami had tears going down her eyes as Tsunami weeps. This union was not just for the purpose of saving Sasami's life all those centuries ago, but also for a chance for the power to become new and maybe even stronger. Sasami would be the key, as she grew so would the power, and with her pure heart Sasami would make that power a force for good as never before. However the goddess could feel a familiar hand even now preventing her from using her power, who was it? She simply could not think as she could feel the fear of Jurai, especially the children. Everyone rushed to the closet balcony, the fighting was still going on as the sky was slowly being eaten away, when it was gone the few that would survive aboard ships would still have to face the enemy.  
  
"Washu can you do anything?" Kiyone asked. Washu was holding a cabbit who seemed terribly afraid. "Nothing, and Ryo-oh-ki cannot transform, something from that explosion is interfering with her." Washu said as she slumped over the young cabbit girl in defeat, was she not the powerful Washu, how could she be helpless?  
  
Tenchi was thinking maybe he could do something but what? Could he save the entire planet like he did Aeka and Mishoshi aboard Dr. Clay's ship? Ryoko grabbed his hand. Maybe they could survive this, but she did not want to be anywhere else but here and now with Tenchi.  
  
Aeka put her hand on Sasami's shoulder, tears in their eyes shed for their people, soon billions would be dead. The only one not concerned was Adam. He walked over to Sasami and with his finger wiped away her tears. "Do not worry little sister, let big brother handle this one." He says as he smiles at her. He seen flies off into the diction of the expanding rift.  
  
The rift was causing havoc all over Jurai as power forces started sucking people out into space. The West Virginia and Jurai defense forces did not know what to do. In the mist of chaos a young girl no more than five years old is suck up off the ground, he mother is about to jump after her but some soldiers hold her back. The child desperately reaches down as her mother disappears from view, she is not alone in the air as thousands of children are snatched from the ground.  
  
A mother weeps in the arms of a soldier who is barely able to keep them on the ground. She turns around in utter surprise as she hears her child call for her. The mother sees orange glow dots all over the sky, one starts to larger as it gets closer. Her tears turn to joy as she sees her child surrounded by an orange light fall right into her arms. They look around and see more people guided back to the ground.  
  
Sasami and the others watch with a sense of wonder as the sky is filled with orange dots. Then the gap in the sky is surrounded by a large orange circle of energy that slowly restores the damage in the sky. With a final surge of power the gap closes as a wave of orange light shoots out from that spot , then harmless multicolored bits of energy fall to the ground. The enemy had stopped fighting and then starts to retreat.  
  
Adam reappears and is quickly embraced by Sasami, joyful and amazed looks are on all but one face. Adam is nearly mobbed by the others while the golden female just looks on. "How can this be, you cannot have mastered this power to such a degree in such a short time. But no matter, there are other sources out there and if we find them this set back will not matter." She disappears. The enemy retreats through gate has Earth and Jurai forces get their final shoots in, then with the combined fire power of growing fleet they destroy the gate. Cheers go up all over Jurai.  
  
Three weeks later.....As promised Adam is on Fo. He is currently by a lake at night leaning against a tree near the Fo Congress building. They had revealed a statue in honor of all the EDF forces that fought for Creen freedom. He had been especially honored and would have the Creen's highest military medal named after him, The Adam Jones Medal of Honor. So much had happened in the weeks after the attack. Earth, Jurai, and their allies had declared war on the mysterious enemy.  
  
Adam had been made an officer be a special request of the Earth and Jurai governments, a two star general no less. It was kept secret that he was the power behind the strange orange lights and he was to put together a force that would explore and find out more about the enemy and where they came from. He laughed at the thought of him being in charge of over a hundred of the latest capital ships from the EDF and Jurai. Then he frowned, being a sergeant gave him certain freedoms that an officer did not have.  
  
Another surprise was that the Emperor of Jurai had made him a Jurai Lord, this usually would have caused a stir, if not for the events of the past few months. He had been given the property of a very wealth Lord who had passed on without an heir. Plus the Emperor surprised everyone again when he announced that Adam would marry Aeka, he cared for Aeka, but did she feel the same way about him, did she still care for Tenchi would she die like Mishoshi?  
  
"Lord Adam are you there?" a voice said that woke him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Aeka coming toward him. The light from the lake and the three Fo moons seemed to sparkle around her. She knells down beside him with a smile that stuck Adam in the heart. "Lord Adam what am I do with you, sneaking off like that, but Bilu and her father just laughed." She said as she tidy up his ruffled uniform. "Aeka, do you want this marriage?" The questions catches her slightly off guard. She looks him in the eye and replies. "Father has given the commend we dare not disobey, unless you want to cause a "interplanetary incident"." She then leans in close to him, "Besides, I hear the perks are well worth it." She then kisses Adam and puts her arms around his neck. "Now, now children behave yourselves." Adam and Aeka turn to see Washu standing over them with a wicked smile. "Come on you two Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kiyone are waiting, let's go and have some fun, you two can "explore" on the honeymoon." Akea and Adam both blush, look at each other then laugh.  
  
On Jurai Sasami is sleeping with a small cabbit snuggled in her arms. She is dreaming. The lady that was in her dream before is back. She is standing at a table looking down on a arena. She is surrounded by dark unfamiliar figures, very different than before. Beside Sasami is Washu, on the arena are miniature versions of both friends and foes, many were unfamiliar. "So you want to play?" Sasami says in a very stern voice. She grabs three figures and places them ahead of the others in the center. They are Tenchi, Ryoko, and Adam. "Your move." Sasami says with a confident smile. 


End file.
